


No Turning Back

by Matthew1972



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Voyeurism, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 90,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but myths and tales of darkness surround the Northern Lands. Men get lost in the mist, fall victim to bandits and never return. So is it wise for Gwaine and Leon to go there in name of their king? Perhaps not… but the old druids have long ago foretold their arrival and how their unique bond will change the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014 and posted on the Heart of Camelot. Thought it was about time I shared it here! :)

**PROLOGUE**

_The nervous messenger faltered under King Arthur's open stare. His voice stammered when he named the witch Morgana and the rumour she'd surfaced beyond the North Moorlands. Soldiers followed her, or so it was said. Men without honour and sorcerers with dark magic promised her their allegiance in the fight against Camelot and its King. The threat on the horizon was enough to make even the bravest man nervous._

_But of course the rumour didn't come alone. In the absence of truth Morgana had been spotted in many places, the memory of her betrayal not easily forgotten. Fear was a strange thing, making people see the image of those they were afraid of in their sleep. In dreams she haunted the men and women who believed in their King and who fought in his name for the kingdom they held dear._

_Even knights did not dare trust that she had been defeated forever. No, while Camelot held strong and they'd broken the siege on their town she had escaped them. As such they knew her wrath would bring back the fight one day. Had that time already come?_

_Arthur could not take risks, he had to know for sure in order to prepare, and so his men rode off. Red cloaks billowed out as the knights steered their horses to the south, west and east… but the north? The north was a different story…_

_Nothing but myths and tales of darkness surrounded the bleak Northern Lands, where only danger awaited those who set foot there. Men got lost in the mist, fell victim to bandits and were turned to dust by magic. Would Arthur send his men out there, or was it better not to? Who knew what would happen in the land of no kings?_

_One knight rose from his seat at the Round Table to meet the challenge, a man who'd fought against the odds until his journey had brought him to Camelot… and even long afterwards. Maybe if he left the Camelot red behind and he travelled alone the odds could turn in his favour. Was Sir Gwaine brave, or plain stupid? Arthur never could tell, but he did not argue with the fact that it was a risk they had to take._

_Gwaine would not stand alone, for the brave knight had loyal company. Sir Leon offered to ride at his side on this daring quest and their King accepted, knowing he was sending out two of his best men. Leon's calm in contrast to Gwaine's passion and the strategic mind of a born knight next to a quick thinking former rogue could prove all the difference._

_Only one question remained: what did fate have in mind for the two brave souls out on a secretive quest up north?_

* * *

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

Droplets of rain drizzled from the sky, covering the vast stretch of moorland with a blanket of low hanging clouds. No trees grew on these empty plains, just heather and bushes so thorny they scratched into every creature which dared to travel across. A horse whinnied in the distance, her hooves further announcing the arrival of life.

The dreary autumn weather fitted the sombre mood of the man sitting in the saddle on her back. While Leon had wrapped himself up in his brown leather coat it didn't offer him much comfort. Some drops of water managed to crawl inside his collar, travelling right along his spine to settle in the fabric of the tunic he wore. Their wetness on his back made him shiver. Would there ever come an end to this miserable journey?

Behind him another horse plodded through the bog, bristling as a particular sharp branch scratched into its flank. Leon glanced at his companion and smiled at the way Gwaine bent over to meet his stallion's left ear with a mutter of encouragement. Out here their horses were all they had and they both knew they never would've made it this far without them.

Once more Leon let his eyes travel along the horizon, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted a flash of bright oranges and yellow in the shape of trees. Finally it seemed they were getting somewhere. The autumn leaves announced shelter and, if the map Leon pulled from his saddle bag proved correct, a roof as well.

With a smile Leon offered, "I believe there is a tavern beyond the tree line over there. We can warm up inside, maybe sleep off the ale in a proper bed for a change."

In a flash Gwaine steered his black stallion over to Leon's side. "Ale you say?" His smile was almost enough to chase the bad weather and cold away. A naughty wink followed in its wake in an obvious suggestion that sleep wasn't on his mind.

"Oh no, I know that look", Leon groaned.

Brown eyes twinkled with mischief, before a glance told him Gwaine couldn't care less. "I heard no complaints from the lady in question." With a grin he spurred on his stallion to go faster, no doubt trusting Leon would put the map away again and do the same.

* * *

The closer they came to the promise of shelter by forest the faster they rode. Gloomy moods forgotten they made their way through the wet moorland, sharing a look of relief when they were finally surrounded by trees. Steering off deeper into the forest Gwaine asked, "Which path leads to the tavern?"

Leon shook his head at the eagerness in his voice. "I thought you smelled mead from leagues away?" His only answer was a grin, but Leon didn't expect more. With a wink he headed for the left fork of the muddy path up ahead before he answered, "This way…"

In happy spirits they reached a small forest clearing where a dark wooden building stood forlornly between a pair of large oak trees. Only a faded sign above the door confirmed that it was the tavern called 'The Red Dragon' as the map indicated. With the quick move of an experienced rider Leon dismounted and bound the reins of his mare to a wooden fence post. Later he would return to bring her food, but for now the riders came first. Throwing their bag over his shoulder he gestured to Gwaine, "Lead the way."

The door thudded shut behind them, causing the people inside to turn their heads. A blonde man nodded, as if to welcome them, but his grey eyes narrowed in obvious distrust of newcomers. The lines in his face showed nothing but wariness. A hand rested on his still sheathed sword, while his eyes followed their every move.

At a table in the corner Leon spotted a man sitting together with a woman. She sat on his lap, murmuring softly against his ear. While Leon could not overhear what she said to the man her intent seemed clear even from where he stood. Some women earned their keep this way, when they had no one around anymore to support them. The gleam of coins changing hands let Leon know she was one of them. It surprised him they were anything but discrete about it and nobody cared.

"Evenin'. Welcome to The Red Dragon, fellas. What shall it be?" A loud voice put a stop to Leon's instinctual need as a knight to observe the scenery around him and look for possible dangers. He watched as the owner approached them from the back of the tavern with a wide smile on his face, which did not seem entirely sincere to Leon.

While the chubby man walked over to stand behind the counter Gwaine placed their order, "Two spiced wines, please."

The tavern owner grabbed a jug and a couple of cups from a shelf, and started pouring, "Where are ye from?"

Sitting down on a stool Leon offered, "South of here. We came this way to escape duty and find a more lucrative way to make coins…" With an ease he'd learned to master after a few days of travelling in these godforsaken lands he let his sentence linger in the air as if an invitation for trouble.

Behind him tavern life returned to normal, voices grew louder and dice rolled on the table next to the woman and man, who were now furiously kissing. It seemed the eleven guests Leon counted deemed the new arrivals unthreatening, something achieved with a simple lie. Well, at least that was what Gwaine called it. To Leon telling untruths hadn't come too easy, but after a few misses on his first attempts he'd finally pulled it off too.

Their mission would turn out more effective this way, or so Gwaine insisted. So far he'd been right. In this part of the five kingdoms people opened up more easily to criminals than to knights of Camelot. Their King's reign had not grown strong enough to reach this far up north. But this was where Morgana had last been spotted, and so they'd ridden out of Camelot in disguise to prove whether or not the rumours were true. That was over a moon cycle ago now.

Information had brought them this far, deep into a place where the reign of Kings meant nothing and bandits set the rules. So far they'd been forced to make their stand twice and though they'd won the fights it had made Leon's body ache in many places. He felt far out of his league here, but with Gwaine at his side he'd grown more confident and somehow he'd found the side hidden within himself which embraced the adventure.

Barely able to stifle a yawn he listened as Gwaine lulled the tavern owner into a false sense of ease. Downing his second cup of wine he laughed at every joke the men made, even though few were funny. Any moment now Gwaine would pretend to have drank too much and ask for a bed to sleep off the ale. Leon would offer to take him there, with a long suffering sigh of a travel companion stuck with it. In all reality however he longed for the relative safety and privacy of the room they would rent…

* * *

Leon had first realized that something had changed the day before yesterday. Sure this mission was bound to be tense from day one, but somehow he and Gwaine had fallen into the flow of daily travelling from the start. Tales had flown richly between them while they'd ridden through their home Kingdom and then as they'd crossed neighbouring lands Gwaine had spoken of how up north every rule went out the window. In a country so barren people lived far apart a man lived by his own merit and sword, trusting only himself. "Just follow my lead, Leon, and you will do fine." With a grin Gwaine had tried to wipe his unease away.

By the time they'd passed the border the countryside had grown bleak and their moods far more serious. As they'd crossed the plains they'd stayed on constant alert for any dangers lurking around them. The second time bandits had attacked them it had been a cold dawn. In the early light Leon had stood together with Gwaine in what had become a fierce swordfight. They'd walked away with scratches and a little bit of luck on their side, nothing out of the ordinary for two knights of Camelot. No, it was what came after the fight, which had Leon sitting at the tavern with mixed feelings.

The kiss had come quite unexpected to him. It had not been chaste, far from it in fact. A harsh meeting of lips, fuelled by the rush of adrenaline in their veins. If anything Leon had enjoyed the feeling of Gwaine so close against him, far more than he probably should have. What had felt even better was the brush of a hand seeking something to hold on to against the nape of his neck. But the joy of the moment ended as quickly as it had come when the need for air forced them apart.

Reality rushed back in, returning the distance between their bodies. This, whatever this was, had nothing to do with love, or so they deemed. It was just pent up tension seeking a desperate release where it could not be met. Sometimes unforeseen closeness happened between knights in the heat of the moment. While no knight spoke openly of such things it was whispered within the ranks. So with a joke they'd ridden to the nearest river, took a far too refreshing dip into the ice cold waters and decided to move on. Leon had almost convinced himself he wasn't saddened… almost.

As the sun lit up the barren plains they'd ridden on, but the moment kept on playing in the back of his mind. Had it meant anything? Why was he even considering more of this? Never before had he felt quite so attracted to a man, so why now… and why Gwaine, out of all the knights he'd ever fought alongside with? The man had a reputation of a womanizer, for goodness sake.

But these last few days Leon had seen another side of Gwaine, the man who he now considered a close friend. He was not only generous and brave, but also handsome. Wait a moment, handsome? Where had that thought come from? As they rode on Leon hadn't resisted glancing over his friend's form, even though he should have. Confusion built, but also a new feeling formed deep in his gut. An emotion he was not ready to name, and probably would never get the chance to either.

* * *

Finally Gwaine stumbled from his stool, once more cutting into thoughts Leon knew he dared not entertain any further. Maybe a good night's rest would clear his mind from these forbidden feelings that could ruin a friendship. With a wry smile he caught Gwaine, who stumbled again. This time with a slurred excuse tumbling from his lips, "This wine of yours, best I've had in a long time."

"Think it's gone straight to his head", Leon grinned with a wink to the tavern owner.

The man shrugged, seemingly uncaring about his concerns. Instead he encouraged Gwaine to drink more. "Plenty more where that came from, my friend."

Leon had no doubt the man only worked for coins and he had no intention of doing so with an honest heart. A niggling feeling crept up in the back of his mind about the tavern, but since he could not put his finger on it he shook it off. Whatever bothered him, it would have to wait. "I think we will go sleep it off. Please, tell me… friend." The last word rolled of his tongue in distaste, "Do you have a room we can rent? I'd rather not sleep in the wet grass for yet another night."

The man's eyes gleamed at the idea of more coins he could ask for. "For gentlemen like yerselves, sure." Shuffling from behind the counter he led Leon and Gwaine through a door into a dark hallway in the back of the building. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped to hand Leon a bronze key. "Go up the stairs, first door on the left. It's me best room." Without another word he walked off, leaving Leon to deal with Gwaine.

Two steps later the tavern owner returned to hand over a jug with a wide grin. "Here… have the rest of the wine on me, fellas." Before Leon could even think to wave the offer away Gwaine had already accepted the jug with a slurred thanks and a happy smile.

Clumsily they made their way up the creaky wooden stairs. Grumbling under his breath for show Leon half carried Gwaine, who pretended the world didn't stand still for him. They reached the landing and to perfect their act they stumbled against the door which led to their room. After fumbling about with the key Leon managed to open it and he pushed Gwaine inside. Quickly he followed suit and while the door thudded shut he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally… privacy.

The room itself was nothing special, Leon observed. One large bed stood in the middle, with a chair by it's side. Stains marked the wooden floor in the light of a candle burning in the corner. On a small table stood two tankards and a bowl of water.

"Looks like we have to share tonight", Gwaine sighed.

Leon shrugged off his leather coat. "It beats sleeping out there in the rain", he offered while he let it drop to the chair.

"I suppose", Gwaine didn't sound too sure to Leon, but all the same he let his cloak drop carelessly to the floor. "Sleep it is for tonight then. Strange, I had thought there would be women here… You know."

Leon shrugged, not in the least bit unhappy about it. More than anything he wished to sleep, so he could forget about the overheated ideas his body had been entertaining since the kiss. Secretly he was glad Gwaine would not spend the night in another room, or more importantly in the arms of a stranger. He doubted he would get sleep then, if the flare of worry and jealousy that suddenly rushed to his mind was anything to go by. At least now he knew where his friend slept…

"Important things first though. I need another drink." With a wide smile Gwaine walked over to the small table and grabbed the tankards. Pouring some of the wine in them he offered Leon one.

"Oh come on, live a little. No one here is sober anyway and it will do us good to get rid of the tension from riding through these wretched lands", Gwaine said when Leon hesitated.

Leon realised his friend had a point. With the door of their room locked no one could disturb them in their sleep. For the first night since coming to these lands danger would be kept at bay. "Alright then", he accepted the tankard and sat down at his friend's side.

For a first time in many years Leon fell asleep in his clothes, with Gwaine close to his side. The jug lay empty on the floor as he dreamt of things he would never own up to in the light of day. And if his arm slipped around his friend's waist in a search for comfort? Neither commented on it the next morning…


	2. Chapter 2

Drowsily Gwaine ignored the chirping birds outside, which sang their songs to greet the morning with enthusiasm. Alcohol never got to him and it wasn't why he felt reluctant to meet this dawn either. No, it was the beautiful woman who visited him in his dreams he could not let go of. Her naked body pressing against his skin had him impossibly hard in just a few touches. Grey eyes bore into his soul while hands caressed him where they could reach. It almost felt like two pairs of hands sought to bring him pleasure.

Strong hands kneaded his backside while a finger touched his lips. The sensual soft touch distracted him for a moment until a strong arm wrapped around him from behind, "I got you." The promise came with a teasing kiss on the nape of his neck. A tongue then licked upwards, making him shiver when it ghosted against his earlobe.

His moans mixed with hers as he pushed inside her warm wetness. The maddening slow rhythm she set was almost too much and yet not enough. It felt perfect to be with her, as if they floated on a cloud of bliss. How he wished to stay with her like this forever.

A low moan escaped the person behind him, a sound too deep to belong to a woman and one almost too familiar for comfort. Should Gwaine protest? He did not sleep with men… nor with friends.

It felt too good though, the hardness resting against his back and the strong hand on his hip, which anchored him to a more primal need. It touched him deep inside, a teasing caress to a place hidden within him, which exploded with a want he never knew a man could have. "More", Gwaine begged, not even sure what he really asked for and yet unable to resist the lure of the intense pleasure that it would bring.

"Morrigan…"

Sitting up in the bed Gwaine tore himself back to the awake world in shock from how much he wanted him. An arm slipped off his torso. Leon… he was not only in his dreams, but actually lying in the bed with him. What was going on?

Reality of where he had ended up and why they came here returned to him in a flash. Phew, fortunately he kept his clothes on. Shame about the beautiful woman, but at least the odd and intense craving for a man's touch had only played on his mind like an illusion. His friendship with the sleeping knight remained what it was…

Gwaine ignored the pang of regret and the strange sensation of loss, pushing it to the side for he knew Leon was too straight and rule abiding to take such risks in life. Not that he wanted such a thing himself of course. No, he was a ladies man only, or so he tried to convince himself. But then where had this dream come from?

* * *

Long after Gwaine splashed some water onto his face he found the dream lingered in the back of his mind. The woman and her name he had already forgotten. It was the image of his travel companion touching him where few men deemed it proper to touch another, which continued to confuse him. The idea of their close friendship turning into something more teased him mercilessly as he steered his horse onto the muddy forest path after the man in question.

How come he never noticed how fit Leon was? The way his body moved as he mounted his horse and encouraged her to continue the quest they'd taken on in the name of their King was more than graceful. Part of Gwaine realised he felt attracted to Leon, and not only just physically either. His calm nature and shy blushes had become a new distraction for him. The man who appeared by far too serious had an understated sense of humour and while he was loyal to a fault Leon didn't follow orders blindly.

In an attempt to shake himself back to the quest at hand Gwaine grabbed the water skin the tavern owner of the Red Dragon had filled for them. Taking a huge gulp he then offered it to Leon. "Want some water?"

With a nod Leon accepted. After taking a few sips and returning the water skin he said, "The mountain range where Morgana was last seen, I think I can finally see it coming up between the clouds over there."

Gwaine followed the line of the pointing finger. Indeed, peaking from the thick blanket of clouds rose a mountain range of snow and ice. "That is what, a two days ride from here?"

Leon reached into his saddle bag to grab the map. While unrolling the parchment he answered, "Only if we ride in a straight line, but we need to go around the swamp first. So I'd say we need three days to get there at best."

Steering his stallion closer Gwaine grabbed the map from Leon before his friend could even look at it to figure out where to go next. "Hey!"

Gwaine ignored the protested shout. One glance at the map and he'd seen enough. With a grin he threw it back into his friend's direction. "The last who makes it to the bridge will be on first watch." Laughing at Leon's indignant huff at the mess of parchment that fell into his lap Gwaine galloped away in the direction of the next obstacle on their journey.

The bridge though never came, nor did the swamp. By the time the shadows drew long and the light of the sun turned blood red the two riders accepted they were utterly lost. There was no point anymore to put blame towards one way or the other for misreading the map. No, the man at the border who sold them the damned thing in the first place had fooled them. Gwaine realised he should have listened to his own advice to Leon not to trust anyone in these lands. The north truly was cold in more ways than one.

Hugging into his cloak Gwaine looked around. They needed to find a place to camp for another uneasy night. Nowhere seemed safe enough and yet they could not ride on in the fading light. Rocks littered these yellow grasses where only scattered trees offered protection from the wind. They needed daylight to guide their horses through the uneven terrain, but it faded on them far too fast for comfort.

A cloud of steam to his left drew Gwaine's attention. "Leon", he called as he pulled on the reins. The silent nod told him his friend agreed to check it out. Maybe no place here was safe, but this one seemed to promise warmth and more than anything Gwaine welcomed a bit of comfort to sooth the tension of the mission away. In the hope to find shelter after all he gently ushered his stallion to turn left.

* * *

The natural spring of hot water bubbled into a modest pool. On all sides bushes offered some protection from the world beyond. Darkness had no place here and in the water Gwaine felt safe for reasons which escaped him. An almost magical moon touched the surface of the pool, lighting up the steam rising from it in a near silvery light. Why he had not hesitated to completely undress and slide in he could not recall, but once he did the tension in his muscles evaporated.

Leon however still stood fully dressed on the water's edge, a sense of longing warring with the rational side of the more experienced knight. "I am unsure whether it's safe. The warmth, are you sure it's not sorcery?", his friend muttered.

Rising to his full length in the not too deep water Gwaine waded back over to the shallow side. With a shake of his head he grinned at his friend's suggestion. "Sorcery? No, this is all nature. A weird twist of it maybe, but nature nonetheless."

Sudden appreciative eyes stared at Gwaine's naked form, roving over his chest down to the semi hardness caused by the sweet sensation of warm water against cold skin. Gwaine noticed how Leon licked his lips, but then with a blush at getting caught in his exploration of his friend he shyly turned away.

Gwaine grinned in startled surprise. "You like what you see?" He could not resist flirting.

"I…", Leon breathed deeply before he dared to meet his eyes. The truth stared back at Gwaine then, unyielding and uncompromising. This was want alright. The raw emotion oozing off his friend scared Gwaine while at the same time his heart leapt in sympathy. The primal need of his dream stirred back to life. Maybe unconsciously he had wanted the same thing for a while now.

Getting out of the water Gwaine walked over to Leon. "I don't know how I feel and what it means. I never loved a woman for longer than one night and I never wanted a man's touch, but there is something about you…"

"Live for today", a finger on his lips asked for silence. "Isn't that what you always say? Maybe you had it right all along, Gwaine. Let us enjoy this for tonight, so we can live on without regret."

Wide eyed Gwaine listened to his own words echoing back to him. More and more during this mission Leon surprised him, but in a good way. Some said still waters ran deep and this description truly fitted the quiet man who was his best friend and brother in arms. Maybe playing it safe no longer mattered when their chances of making it out of these lands alive had dropped dramatically now they were so lost. Today indeed was all they had, who knew if the sun would even rise for another day?

With his mind made up Gwaine pulled Leon in for a sloppy kiss. Coming up for air he stepped back and winked. "Come join me", he offered before he turned around and waded back into the welcoming warm water of the spring.

* * *

In the middle of the pool their play fight ended. Water stopped splashing around when lips locked with lips and eager hands sought to please heated skin. The sound of a loud moan filled the sheltered space. Gwaine grinned when he realised it was his own cry of pleasure at a tongue flicking his nipple. An amused twinkle in his friend's eyes made him pull Leon closer. Whispering in his ear Gwaine promised, "Next time it will be you."

With an amused grin Leon grasped his hips while he pulled Gwaine over to the shallow end, "Not so sure you are right about that." As Leon sat down he didn't let go of his near possessive hold on him and so Gwaine had no choice but to follow all the way.

Falling into Leon's lap an erection brushed against his own. Barely able to stifle a second groan of bliss at the delightful caress Gwaine moved his hips to seek more friction. The answering happy sigh made him realise two could play this game. Deciding to tease some more he kept rotating his hips in a slow pace, ensuring that on each roll contact increased as they both grew harder.

In answer to his effort to unhinge Leon one hand grasped onto his hip firmer while he encouraged in Gwaine's ear, "Please."

Still not entirely in the mood to play along Gwaine didn't speed up. Instead he let his fingers play with a nipple. So unlike a woman's round breasts the flat chest was strong and solid to the touch, but just like it the brown nub proved quite sensitive too. Leon moaned his appreciation when he tweaked it just right.

Their hands kept on exploring, almost frantically in the need to touch. Gwaine noted how teasing a particular sensitive spot on Leon's hips left him a writing mess and so he let his hands stray back there every other touch. Heat pooled between them, and when hands stroked his backside Gwaine found his world reduced to Leon.

Almost instantly a shiver of want travelled up his spine. This reminded Gwaine of his heated dream, the strong caress he wanted more than anything and now Leon did it for real it was even better. Unable to help himself he groaned out his pleasure while the pace of his hips moving against Leon's faltered for a moment. The accidental slip of a finger between his cheeks and the resulting brush against his opening however had Gwaine move again. "More."

Wrapping a not too tight fist around them both Gwaine barely heard the sharp intake of breath coming from Leon. All he sensed was the way their hips worked in unison to seek more closeness. Each sharp roll met with an eager thrust caused pleasure to build and edges to blur. Nothing mattered now but the feelings Leon pulled out of him.

The searing cloud of bliss slowly erupted from deep within Gwaine. This was by far better than any dream. "Leon", his quiet moan got lost in the cry of release from the other man. Like one they came in Gwaine's hand as his hips jerked upwards one final time in delicious friction.

* * *

Lying spooned together they gathered their breaths on Gwaine's cloak, which they had spread out like a blanket underneath their still naked and warm bodies. A comfortable silence settled in the air between them. Gwaine had no idea as to what to say and so he just snuggled back against the solid warmth behind him.

A finger drew lazy circles on his torso, a sign Leon was just as reluctant to break the spell of this one night they allowed themselves to share. The quiet caress somehow kept Gwaine grounded to the man who held him with the unspoken promise he always had his back. In this safe place the dark of night kept at bay what the morrow would bring and rather then fear it Gwaine decided to embrace the promise Leon did give, "No regrets."

Want quickly returned to him when the fingers broke away from tracing circles and moved over Gwaine's abdomen to tease his length back into full hardness. "Want you", Leon whispered into his ear. An erection pressing firmly between his ass cheeks proved the truth of Leon's words. "Will you let me…" His shy question fell short, but Gwaine heard the rest of it anyway.

"Go for it, please." To show he understood and wanted what was offered Gwaine turned around to meet blue eyes.

Pure lust shone back at him. "I will take it slow", Leon promised.

Rolling onto his stomach Gwaine surrendered to what he craved for since his dream, no longer able or willing to fight off the attraction for a friend. Maybe all of this was due to the tension of danger, or to what some of the bolder knights whispered about. It had to be right? Gwaine shook all of his doubts from his mind, because now he had a taste he simply had to have more of Leon.


	3. Chapter 3

In the light of the moon Gwaine lay sprawled naked on the cloak. The sight of his implicit trust nearly did Leon in right then and there. No one had ever offered themselves in this way to him before. He'd lain with women a few times and loved their beautiful round shapes. Gwaine however looked even more handsome to him than they did. The thought alone of what he was about to do made Leon harder than he'd ever been before. It surprised him how bad he just wanted to go for it…

But he had heard it whispered a first time could be painful, if not done with care. They needed something slick, something to help him ease inside. Glancing over his saddlebag Leon remembered how Gwaine had teased his young squire when he put a jar of wool wax between the rations and a bag of coins. "A knight should take care of his saddle, Sir knight", the boy had stammered. In this moment Leon could almost kiss the boy and his poor innocence. It was probably best he'd never hear what his master used it for instead.

After slicking up his hands he started kneading Gwaine's shoulder muscles, just to settle both of their nerves. Every now and then though he could not resist letting his hands slide downwards, across the broad back and down to the crack of his ass. Each time he brushed against the opening there a sigh of want escaped Gwaine.

He watched as Gwaine relaxed under his touches. "Gonna make you feel so good", he teased his friend. At the same time he spoke he gently pressed his finger inside the tight heat.

Expecting Gwaine to tense up Leon was pleasantly surprised to hear a soft curse of want, followed by a hissed "Yes."

With deliberate slow moves he eased his finger in and out, while massaging Gwaine's lower back with his other hand to keep him relaxed. Loosening him up he let a second finger join the first. In answer to his touches Gwaine pushed back against his fingers, greedy to get more of a good feeling. Happy to realise he did it right Leon pushed in a bit deeper. An unexpected yelp however made him stop. "No, don't stop", Gwaine panted. "That was… woah. Please, just…"

Curling his fingers in an effort to repeat whatever he did to make Gwaine bolt in such pleasure Leon continued. When a deep moan escaped his friend he knew he'd found the sensitive place. Encouraged to keep going Leon ensured he touched it again and again. He smiled at how quickly Gwaine started to writhe and move his hips towards his fingers, desperate in his want for more.

"Just do it", came a breathless plea. "I want you inside me, Leon."

Despite hearing the need in his friend's voice he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes", Gwaine answered while he put his knees underneath himself.

Awed by the way Gwaine opened up to him even further Leon quickly grabbed the jar of wax. Wasting no time he slicked himself up, hissing at the way his own touches were almost too much to bear. Strange how no one had touched him and he'd just gone hard while pleasing another man.

Leon would never forget the sweet grip as he slipped inside Gwaine for the first time. The tight, welcoming heat quivered around his hardness. A moan escaped them both at the intensity of their joining, but then unexpected Gwaine tensed, a soft pained whine rolling from his lips. "Too much?" Leon asked, worried he'd hurt his friend.

Gwaine grunted as he tried to regain his breath, "Give me a moment."

To help him relax Leon put a hand on Gwaine's hips, while with his other hand he rubbed soothing circles into his lower back. For a moment they stayed where they were, locked together so intimate. A few deep breaths passed before Gwaine slowly rolled his hips back against Leon. Allowing for his friend to set the pace he simply met him, without pushing deeper inside in spite of his own sharp arousal begging him to go for it.

Three more thrusts and Leon slipped further inside, welcomed by the fourth far sharper roll of hips going upwards. "Gwaine", he moaned his friend's name as he got taken in to the hilt.

Nothing could stop them anymore when they realised they were fully joined. They moved as one to bring pleasure, every thrust followed the one before at a more frantic eager to find release. Leon slipped his hand to Gwaine's front side to wrap a tight fist around his throbbing length. Moving it up and down he matched the rhythm of their hips.

Never had Leon felt like this before. From head to toe he tingled with need, the passion building up sharp and hot inside of him. It felt too good to forget how well Gwaine fit against him, while he met him with the same reckless abandon. Leon wanted it to last forever, even knowing it could not. Gwaine had already spurted into his hand while he tightened around him. Leon managed one more unsteady push and then he too was lost. Blinding pleasure erupted from deep within him. It took him by surprise how this was the most powerful orgasm he ever had.

* * *

Maybe the morning after should have been awkward, but Leon found it wasn't. Waking up with Gwaine lying right next to him felt just right. To open up his eyes and meet brown ones filled with a twinkle of amusement made him smile. He sure could get used to the warm presence and musky scent of his friend, he realised. "Morning", a sleep muddled voice pulled Leon from his thoughts before they could stray even further.

He blinked his eyes open, unaware he closed them again, just when Gwaine had jumped up, dressed and urged him on to do the same. They shared the last of their bread and drank some water. With one last glance of longing at the warm pool of water they rode off for another day into the rough, cold lands of the north.

League after league passed. With the map proven a fraud and their location unknown they could only aim for the mountain tops ahead and pray the answers to their questions awaited them there. If not, Gwaine suggested, they'd call the quest a bust and ride back home. Leon could only agree with him for it seemed more and more unlikely Morgana would find support with the wide spread folk here.

By noon they reached a wide river. The calm water was freezing cold to the touch, but Gwaine refilled their water skins anyway. "At least it is clear and it tastes good", he offered. While Leon took a huge gulp and he washed his face he admitted his friend was right. Almost immediately he felt refreshed and ready to go on for a few more leagues.

Leon turned around to suggest crossing the river, but instead of being able to speak his breath was taken away by a quick kiss that left him staring at Gwaine in shock. What about their promise of only one night? How come Gwaine broke it?

Gwaine grinned at his confusion. "Just because I can", came his explanation while he mounted his horse. "No one cares out here, hell no one is here, but us. So why not? Unless you object, of course…"

Hearing the doubt in the hastily added last few words Leon walked over to his friend, placed a hand on a clothed thigh and looked up at him. "Tonight", saying no to Gwaine no longer felt like an option to him, because he realised he wanted him badly. Out here in this crazy world he had somehow lost his heart to a fellow knight who was bound to break it if they ever made it home. Painful as it was he would have to learn to leave behind what they shared here, but for now, he decided, he would enjoy it while it lasted. Hiding his true feelings Leon turned around, "You just wait and see." He walked over to his horse and mounted.

"Promises, promises", Gwaine grinned as they spurred on their horses to cross the river at a not too deep stretch of water.

Once on the other side they followed the river upwards. For a change the sun actually came out to shed some light on the world. In a strange way the valley they passed through appealed to Leon. Thorny bushes still blossomed into flowers of red here, in a sharp contrast to the grey sand on the river's edge. The shades of autumn lit up in the sun made for a pallet of far too many colours. He'd never seen anything quite like it.

Somehow Leon no longer felt the need to hurry to find their answers. A few days longer wouldn't hurt anyone, right? He smiled when he sensed Gwaine too was in no rush. They just trailed along the bends of the river at a leisurely pace, enjoying the freedom of life away from court. He felt oddly liberated since he crossed the river. The kingdom of no rules, some called the Northern Lands. Leon had never not lived by laws, wasn't even sure he could until he came here. Looking at the man riding in front of him he wondered how much longer they would be able to get away with living in sin.

The further they rode on the more their instincts as knights faded. For reasons which went beyond them they began to forget Camelot and their duty to return there. Vows of knighthood were not needed where they went. Very soon the Northern Lands would claim two more honourable men…

* * *

The valley had grown narrow by the time the sound of a waterfall came from up ahead of them. At first they could not see it, but once they rounded the bend in the river they could see the huge amount of water falling down. A high wall of sharp rocks and water awaited a distance away. "We can't continue this way", Leon shouted over the noise of the waterfall.

"Follow me", Gwaine pointed to a path leading away from the water. Leon followed him into the narrow passage between rocks. His mare bristled, but he urged her on with a gentle press of his heals in her flank. Barely able to make it through the passage way they found a path out after a few long moments of taking it one step at the time. Leon let go of a tense breath when he joined Gwaine on the wider path a little higher up beyond the rocks that embraced the river below.

A quiet, but dark forest awaited them. Side by side they rode on, the horses' hooves crushing through the fallen pine apples as they searched for something to eat and a place to make camp for the night. They found both in a small clearing where some grasses grew for their horses and blackberry bushes offered a light meal. While Leon settled down the horses he listened to Gwaine curse every time the thorns of the bushes scratched him. It made him grin how many rude words his friend knew.

All along while setting up their camp they shared glances and as they brushed passed the other their touches lingered unconsciously, until finally they sat down on their bedrolls. The berries they found were happily shared and washed away with the jug of ale Gwaine bought back at the tavern.

"I don't know what it is about this place and wine, but it sure goes down smoothly." Leon admitted with a wine induced blush.

"Hmm", Gwaine agreed. "I don't know what it is about this place altogether, but I can get used to staying here."

"But our duty", Leon sighed. "I am not sure I can let go of it and yet I feel as if I have done so already. Does that make sense?"

Gwaine nodded, "Strange enough… yeah. I feel the same."

For a while they sat together, enjoying the wine and the quiet of the forest. The huge, damp pine trees around them glistened in the moonlight. It made for a pretty sight, but Leon's attention strayed to the handsome man sitting at his side instead. "So onwards it is then, just you and I…"

Once more Gwaine nodded, but then his smile became a grin. "I believe, Sir Leon, you made me a promise… and I know you to be a man of your word."

Leon pretended to think, "I did?"

Laughter escaped him when Gwaine pushed him backwards, so he landed on his back in the grass. "If you do not give me what I want, then I am afraid I must insist on taking what I can", the grinned threat held no true power, or force.

The way Gwaine straddled him and tickled his sides however had Leon shout out his surrender embarrassingly quick. "Stop it. I get it!"

Laughter faded when their eyes met and they both stilled. Out of nowhere the mood shifted into something far more heated. Clothes were torn off by eager hands, which soon grabbed for and touched every bit of bared skin. Instantly hard with want Leon pulled Gwaine down to kiss him within an inch of his life. When he came up for air he gasped, "Go on then, take what you want."

Wide eyed he watched Gwaine waste no time rummaging through his bag. The smell of wool wax filled his nose before a slick hand wrapped around him, while another hand trailed over his hips and on to the swell of his backside. Eager to be touched Leon widened and bend his legs a little to allow Gwaine to ease a finger inside of him. The slight burning sensation of the slick intrusion was forgotten when the finger joined by a second brushed against a particular sensitive spot and sparks of delight exploded from within him.

Leon writhed against the continuing onslaught on the bundle of nerves. More, he wanted much more of it. His moans filled the night air, until all of a sudden he felt left bereft when the fingers retreated. A whine escaped Leon, but before he could even complain Gwaine lifted his legs over his shoulders and pushed inside. Too much, the stretch was too quick and yet…

The combination of pain and pleasure had Leon thrust his hips towards Gwaine, rather than ask him to stop. He could not deny the need to feel so very alive. Every push deeper into him felt so intimate and so hot, tearing him apart at the seams with pure bliss. A few thrusts were enough to have Leon come hard, tightening around the length filling him up. And when Gwaine came deep inside of him after several groaned pushes he drowsily allowed his friend to collapse on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_From a half ruined castle the High Priestess Morrigan watched over her Northern Lands. Some said her land had no king, well… of course it didn't. Men were soldiers and fighters, easily persuaded into following her instead. Yes, she was a witch and proud of her powers too. Long ago, during the Great Purge, she suffered because of it, but not anymore. Out here men worshipped her and women feared her. No one dared to touch her and no one was foolish enough to cross her. The power to rule had become all hers._

_The excitement of newcomers rushed to her when she sensed they drank her potion, mixed into a jug of ale. When she felt their strength and the goodness in their souls she realised her tavern servant had chosen well. These two would do her quite nicely._

_Casting a spell she visited one in his dreams. The dark haired man attracted her in a way no man had done in many years. She let him have some freedom to bask in his pleasure and turn the dream the way he wanted to. Amused she felt the change within him before he did. His need to lay with a man though stunned them both equally. This was a first!_

_Unable to resist her curiosity she let him have some space, only to watch him from the distance. Through his eyes she observed the other man. Leon, she sensed he was called. The quiet and more modest type, until the water of the river washed away the last of his careful nature. By nightfall he too lost his inhibitions._

_She watched as they came together, unable to resist the primal need she had awoken in them both. Somehow these two held onto the bond they shared, in spite of her whispers to lure them in. They shared more than friendship, but neither man spoke about what lay hidden deep in their hearts. It annoyed her how they kept their secrets from her, though at the same time it intrigued her so much she could not break them just yet that she allowed them their pleasure._

_Soon enough they would be at her mercy. Soon enough he would kneel at her feet and offer to serve her._

* * *

A whisper of wind touching his bare back awoke Gwaine. For a moment he tried to hold on to the pleasant haze of sleep, but when he felt the warm, muscled body underneath him he remembered with a smile how he ended up this way. Maybe waking up was even better? Another breeze ghosted over his naked form and he shivered.

"Are you cold?", the soft spoken whisper made him open his eyes. Managing no more than a nod he sighed happily when Leon threw a blanket over them both.

In silence they relaxed into their embrace, with the sun rising up in the sky above them. Every now and then they shared a lazy kiss. None were meant to arouse, but only an unspoken affirmation of how their camaraderie had become more than a bond shared between knights.

"Maybe we should travel on", Gwaine muttered after a while, even though he had no inclination to follow through on it.

"Hmm… maybe", Leon agreed with a sigh that said he was reluctant to move too.

Resting his head on the muscled chest Gwaine listened to Leon's even breathing. He wasn't a morning person, so he felt quite content to stay put and snuggle into the strong body underneath him. Even so something pulled at him. It felt like a voice calling out to him, which ushered him to get up and continue the journey deeper into unknown territory. It did not make sense to Gwaine and yet something warned him not to ignore her wish for too long.

"I need a drink first though", Leon said as he reached over to the water skin.

Gwaine pouted, "Is there no wine left?"

Shaking his head Leon grinned, "Water, or nothing. Your choice."

With a disappointed sigh Gwaine accepted the offered skin. After one sip though he realised he was rather thirsty and so he gulped in more of the refreshing liquid.

"Now… that wasn't so bad, was it?" Leon winked to tease him.

Unable to resist getting one back at him Gwaine tipped over the water skin and he let a few drops splash onto Leon's chest. The answering yelp at the cold wetness was all the reward he needed. His victory however was only short lived. With one quick roll Leon reversed their positions and he straddled Gwaine between his knees. Blinking up Gwaine looked at the mirth in his friend's eyes and laughed. "And now what?"

Another blink of his eyes and Leon was up and gone, on his way to getting dressed. "Now we continue our journey."

His muttered complains were tossed aside with laughter. It seemed mornings would never quite agree with Gwaine…

* * *

On the other side of the forest more barren fields awaited them. Gwaine led them both towards the black stem of a dead oak tree standing in the middle of a patch of early fallen snow. For a moment he stopped to stare at the stem, unsure why it seemed like such an important landmark to him. Unaware of the truth he shook his head at his musings and sought Leon's eyes for confirmation, "Are you with me?"

"Always", came the answer. "Lead the way."

Had the knights been warned that the tree marked the point from beyond where no man ever returned they could have made another choice. Now however they surrendered to the will of a once deeply wronged woman whose heart had turned dark and whose power too strong. Every step further they took landed them deeper in trouble.

Gwaine spurred on his horse and passed the tree, taking a clear track to his right and steering away from the mountain range looming up in the distance. The reason they came, the rumoured sighting of Morgana, was entirely forgotten. Duty no longer called to Gwaine as he followed the alluring whispers spoken in his mind.

The downhill track widened after a while, allowing Leon to steer over to his side. Gwaine smiled at him as he shared the water skin. "We need a refill soon", he told his friend, who nodded in answer. For a little longer than needed Leon's fingers lingered with his as he accepted back the water skin. Gwaine smiled to him in answer to the promise of how the day would end. Nights sure would always remain his favourite time of day, in this place even more so than ever before.

Ignoring the tingle of need travelling south Gwaine spurred on his stallion. "Let us make some distance for a change." At a faster pace they rode on, eager to meet the woman who came to them unseen in their minds. Under her spell they needed no map to guide them. Scarily enough Gwaine already knew which path to take and had he been his usual self that idea alone would stop him from going on. Now though he kept speeding up, while Leon followed him every step of the way.

The stream of rainwater formed no proper obstacle, but all the same they stopped and dismounted to drink their fill and take some more with them. Back in the saddle they encouraged their horses to plod through the bog. Under a bristled protest Gwaine kicked his heals sharply into the flank of his stallion and ordered him onwards.

About a league further ahead tiny flakes of snow began to fall from the sky, turning the high lying fields around them even greyer than they already were. Hugging himself into his cloak Gwaine slowed down a little. As he did he grumbled at how the rising fog took away his sight.

Silently they plodded on, through the thickening cloud of snow and the layer it put on the ground. Deep down everything about this bothered Gwaine. Why put himself through it? Why not find a place with a roof and preferably wine, or mead? Anything would do as long as it made him feel warm again. Nothing even remotely offered comfort in these godforsaken lands and what he enjoyed about their journey yesterday he hated now.

At his side Leon did not fare any better. His friend looked dreadfully pale and exhausted to him. "Come on, you must keep going", Gwaine encouraged. The weak smile which came as his response did not seem too promising. It was then that he realised they had only eaten berries and drank water for the last few days, never solid food. Something had distracted them away from taking care of themselves like they normally would.

Berating his stupidity Gwaine steered over to Leon, "We need to get closer together to stay warm. Wait, I have an idea."

When they pulled on the reins their horses stopped close together. It seemed they too sought some form of shelter. Gwaine gestured with his thumb as he dismounted. "Move your backside. I will join you up there to keep us both warm."

Even though Leon grinned he half protested, "But she's tired, she can't carry us both."

"No choice, it is either that, or the snow freezes us to death." Pulling himself up Gwaine settled on the mare's back behind Leon. He wrapped one arm around his friend while in his other hand he held on to the reins of his stallion.

Leon waited for Gwaine to settle. "Hold on", he ordered gently as he encouraged his mare to start walking again.

Surrounded by fog they rode on, unable to see far ahead on the slippery track across the plains. The only thing Gwaine could do was cling to Leon in front of him in a desperate attempt to keep them both seated and warm enough not to freeze to their deaths. For how much longer could they hold on? How much further would they have to travel?

* * *

"Halt!" Out of the fog came an ordered shout. Gwaine looked around, trying to see beyond the white and grey of the world around them. While his eyes told him no one was out there his ears told him the opposite. Now aware of a presence he heard a few horses breathe and the quiet, but far too telling sound of unsheathing swords.

"Be a man and show yourselves", Gwaine insisted while he let his arm drop away from Leon's waist to rest a hand on the grip of his sword. In the corner of his eyes he noticed the alert stance in the shoulders of his friend matched his own. If need be they were both ready to fight for their lives.

To answer him the clouds around them lifted, slowly at first and then faster they blew away as if someone cast a spell on them. Magic! An ominous feeling crept up on Gwaine when the sun beamed down on him, seemingly popping into the sky from out of nowhere. Which of these men had the power of a sorcerer? And was he the reason why they hadn't heard or seen their attackers coming?

Looking around the group of armed men Gwaine counted their number, unhappy to end up with eighteen soldiers. If ever the odds were stacked up high against him. Sharing a glance with Leon he saw the slight nod. "No matter what", it promised in silence, "I will have your back."

Swords glistened in the light of the sun, each soldier on alert to use them should their leader order them to. So far though not one of them stepped forward to take charge. It made Gwaine feel uneasy these men waited for something… or was that someone?

Gwaine blinked when a woman appeared in a spot he'd earlier considered empty, as if she'd gone invisible and only now stepped out of thin air. Straight away he recognized her beauty from his dreams and so he relaxed his hand off his sword. With an awed smile he watched how her golden grey eyes burned bright with the answers to his confusion. Magic, a gift so powerful, and it was hers to wield…

Sure some called such powers dangerous, but Gwaine hadn't feared magic in itself for several years now. In his experience sorcery on its own was never the problem, instead it changed allegiance with the choices of those who practiced it… and that made it by far more harmful.

Gwaine came to his conclusion the day he awoke in the aftermath of battle to the sound of a whispered spell and glowing eyes. It was Merlin, of all people, who had healed him in such an understated way. His startled friend had faltered in shock when he regained consciousness somewhat faster then Merlin held possible. In stunned silence they stared at each other in disbelief, until Gwaine recalled the severity of his injuries and he realised he was more than lucky to still draw breath. Speechless and deeply thrilled he'd survived he pulled his friend into a hug to convey his gratitude.

Ever since that day Gwaine viewed magic differently, though he did so in silence. Sadly magic still had no place in Camelot, even though it secretly served the King in more ways than one. But so far away from home the laws were different of course; in fact out here there weren't even any rules. So he could not fault the woman in front of him for her gift to manipulate the clouds any more than he could Merlin for everything he'd seen him do.

In a quick and almost elegant move Gwaine slid off the mare's back. With a nod to Leon he offered him the reins of his own horse and smiled when his friend accepted them, every trace of worry gone from his face as well. In this moment they both realised the end of the journey had come. Was that why Leon seemed unafraid of her powers as well? It made sense to Gwaine in his enchanted state.

With nothing but lust on his mind Gwaine watched her walk towards him, her deep blue dress flowing around her long legs in the breeze. Her unrestrained, brown curls fell over her shoulder, framing the delicate features of her face. Staring at her, still in awe of her power and beauty, he could not help his nature to flirt, "Lady Morrigan, you are even more beautiful in person than you've been in my dreams."

While Morrigan smiled in amusement at his throw away remark Gwaine fell down to one knee at her feet and bowed his head, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. "It would be an honour to serve you."


	5. Chapter 5

Staring out of the castle window the next day Leon sighed in happiness. They made it, not that he could quite remember how or why he felt this way. All he could recall was that he trailed along after the soldiers, with Gwaine sharing a horseback. They'd passed more empty fields until by nightfall they made it to the pleasant valley where Morrigan's half ruined castle stood. In the light of the moon it had a rugged beauty about it which appealed to Leon and made him instantly feel at home.

Now he had a good night's rest and his stomach felt pleasantly full from the proper meal he shared with the soldiers he felt ready to face the world again. The warmth provided by the hearth in the corner of the room helped too. For a second time since waking up he felt lucky that Lady Morrigan found them in time. It seemed they owed her their lives.

"Hello Leon." Her voice made him turn around. He watched as she walked over to him. Gods, she looked stunning in her velvet red dress and shawl! A strong attraction to be with her washed over him, taking him by surprise. While he'd felt the need to come and find her it had not gotten this strong before. Where had it come from?

Before he could even think she'd reached his side. She stepped into his personal space to let a finger brush along his bearded cheek. Her eyes bore into his when she spoke again, "ðu béo minne."

Leon blinked, unable to comprehend the words.

"You are mine", she translated the words of her final spell for him, trusting he stood no chance to escape her powers, just like most men did.

The words settled on his mind, solid and strong as if an order he could not and would not disobey. "Yes, I am", Leon answered with a bow of his head.

"Good man. You will serve me well", she almost purred. "I called you before me today to send you on your first mission. Here is what I ask you to do. Gather your friend Gwaine and meet Lord Fenwick out in the courtyard. You will both ride to Narthwich at his side where he will show you what we do to those who disbelieve and cause me strife. Return to me victorious and I shall reward you in kind."

For a fleeting moment her lips locked with his in a soft caress. Leon sensed she offered him a good time he'd be silly to ignore. Sure he wanted her, how could he resist such beauty? So with a nod he accepted the order, "I will do so right away, Milady."

With a few quick strides Leon walked out the door of the main chambers. He turned right to head back to the modest bed chambers where he spent the night. Amused to see that the pile of blankets on the bed in the corner had remained unchanged, with a mess of dark hair peeking out from underneath it, he walked over to the small window. Pulling open the curtains Leon let the sunlight shine inside. "Time to get up, Gwaine. We have been sent on a quest."

Groaning at his far too bright voice Gwaine's head appeared from under the blankets. Two bleary eyes blinked up at him. "Already? It's too early."

Leon shook his head at the memory of how much wine his friend had drunk last night. It was no wonder to him Gwaine sounded so sleepy. "It has gone passed noon."

"Like I said, it's too early." In spite of his complaint and boyish grin though Gwaine sat up before he rose from the bed and stretched his arms in the air. "Well, I can't break my promise to the lady. I am a gentleman after all."

"Of course you are", Leon rolled his eyes in amusement while he set to get ready. Even so as he was on his way to grab their bags he got distracted by the sight of a naked torso and the breeches hanging low on Gwaine's hips. Glancing over the muscled chest he felt his desire rise. For a moment Leon felt tempted to touch, but he knew he couldn't afford to do so now and break his promise to the Lady. Reluctant he decided he had to leave it for afterwards. Maybe then he would kiss Gwaine everywhere he could and…

A boy burst into the room breaking into his growing pleasure filled thoughts, "The Lord insists upon your presence now."

Leon nodded his answer. "Tell your master we are on our way."

* * *

Lord Fenwick instructed that Leon and Gwaine remain close to him for the day. The stern looking man frowned at their late arrival, looking almost bored from the wait. It seemed he craved action, and for that Leon could not blame him. Most knights, fighters and swordsmen felt the same. In the fog of his mind he felt the need himself and so without a moment's hesitation he lifted himself up into the saddle. The instant he mounted his mare someone ordered, "Open the gate!"

Leon watched as the portcullis rose up to open their path out of the castle. This was his first mission for Morrigan and he felt quite excited about it, even though he had no clue what awaited him out there. Figuring he would learn soon enough he spurred on his mare to follow Lord Fenwick and his fellow soldiers who got chosen for the quest.

For about a league they rode at a fast pace. Beyond the valley of their home castle the lands turned barren and empty again. It almost seemed like a whole different world out here, Leon mused.

"So what awaits us in Narthwich?" Gwaine asked when they slowed down to cross a bridge.

A man to their left answered with a huff. "Trouble, far too much trouble for a hamlet so small." He smiled wryly as he turned his head to Lord Fenwick. "How many days in a row did we get send out there again?"

"Five… at least", Fenwick answered. "But it is best we keep the villagers on edge. The sooner we get them to reveal the thief the better."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Thief? A small army for just one single man?"

The man who'd spoken first grinned, "Oh, she ain't no normal thief. This one snuck into our castle, stole a bag of coins and the Lady's crystal pendant. For that she has to pay."

"I can't quite believe she called Morrigan an ugly witch", another man joined in.

"Jealousy maybe?" Leon was stunned by the fact someone failed to notice her beauty.

"Aye, it must be", Lord Fenwick agreed. "Or maybe insanity. Either way, I do not care much for her. We merely need to retrieve the crystal she stole. It is of value to Morrigan and so I vowed to get it back for her at any cost."

Leon glanced over to Gwaine and he saw him nod. Speaking for the both of them he said, "We would be honoured to help."

Fenwick frowned at Leon's politeness, "You'd better, my friend." With a click of his tongue he spurred on his horse, while barking out orders for his men to do the same.

* * *

By the time the soldiers reached Narthwich the sun hung low in the sky. The orange light it shone down on the handful of cottages offered little consolation. To Leon the hamlet and the few people working on the pale fields around it looked rather unthreatening. Even so he understood why they were there; Lady Morrigan asked them to and that alone was enough.

Reining in his mare Leon looked over to Fenwick, who had lifted his fist into the air to call them to a halt. Their plan was to divide and conquer. Fenwick deemed it best to bring fear to the people, to beat them down and have them be so afraid they'd reveal the truth of who they hid amongst them. He believed that after five days of barely any sleep and constant unannounced attacks the villagers were hanging on the edge already. Today they would have to break, or they'd meet their demise…

Fenwick's fist came down in a silent order to ride onwards and follow his lead in the attack on the village. Without hesitation Leon kicked his heals to spur on his mare. Sword in hand he galloped out in the open to follow orders he never would have before.

The chaos and thrill of the fight made Leon feel alive again. He rode fast, swinging his sword at a villager who defended himself with the pitchfork he used earlier to work the fields. Annoyed that he missed Leon turned his horse around to strike again. Meeting little resistance this time he watched as the villager fell. A pang of regret touched his mind, but he pushed it to the side to follow orders for it wasn't his place to question.

To his left he saw Gwaine dismount to attack a man, who offered more trouble. This villager had a sword! Stunned Leon realised his friend could be in danger… then again, maybe not. With practiced ease Gwaine turned and he flicked his wrist to disarm his opponent with his trademark move and knock him to the ground unconscious. They shared a wry smile when they met halfway.

Turning back around Leon found that Fenwick and the other soldiers already had the other villagers down on their knees. He watched as the commander stepped forward to harshly pull a man up by his collar. "Tell me where she is and I will let you live."

The defeated villager stared at him, eyes desperate and yet firm in denial. "I do not know whom you speak of."

"Wrong answer", Fenwick sneered with a cold smile. A dagger glistened before with one flick of a wrist it twisted the life out of the man on his firm grip.

Shocked Leon watched the villager slump onto the ground, while horror filled faces stared up at Fenwick. A pang of sadness touched his mind. This was too much, too cruel. To follow orders was one thing, but to have no mercy while doing so was quite another.

His mind made up Leon quickly dismounted and walked over to Lord Fenwick. He placed a firm hand on a broad shoulder to ask him to step back. The incredulous look of protest did not stop Leon from offering the men kneeling before them a way out. "Speak up, and the rest of you will be spared the same fate. You have my word. All we need is the stolen crystal returned and you shall walk away."

Defiant eyes looked up at him, the villager who dared to speak seemed unimpressed, "The thief you seek is no longer here. Hasn't been in days. Your mistress sent you on a fool's errand."

Leon narrowed his eyes at the taunt. Something about this man sounded off to him and it wasn't just that he'd insulted the woman he swore to serve. No, Leon couldn't shake the feeling something about the voice sounded forced.

Behind him he heard the soldiers reel against the implications. Holding up a hand though he asked them to keep their cool. Surprisingly they listened, well everyone except for Fenwick, who protested. "Are you out of your mind to let them speak like that? I am your Lord and you shall heed my orders."

The smirk on the villager's face at Fenwick's complaints had Leon frown. "Please Milord, bear with me", he asked with a curt bow. A wry nod told Leon he'd won himself a little freedom by addressing the proud man by his title, though patience still wore thin.

Leon stepped over to the kneeling villager and pulled him up roughly. When his elbow brushed against the soft rounding hidden underneath a far too wide tunic he grinned at the way his mistrust was confirmed in the best way possible. "Hiding in plain sight, very smart. You almost got away with it too."

Defiance made way for fear as the woman in disguise began to struggle away from his knowing stare. "No!" The faked deep voice she used earlier vanished to make way for an obvious female sounding scream. "Let me go!"

A firm clap on his back had Leon believe he won over his new lord with the revealing of their thief. "Leave Narthwich and you shall remain free. Go, before I change my mind", Fenwick honoured the promise Leon made the remaining handful of villagers.

Mercy however wasn't offered to the young thief. The pendant she had stolen cost her her life. It had been Morrigan's sentence passed down on her and even though it upset Leon he knew there could be no other outcome for her crimes.

* * *

The journey back home started in gloomy silence. Smells of the burning thatched roofs of the cottages and the fear of the men who once lived there played on Leon's mind. He could see in the grim faces of some of the others he wasn't the only one doubting the violence and yet, it had been their orders and weren't orders meant to be followed?

Seeking out Gwaine's company he steered over to his friend's side. "Are you alright?" He asked him to break into his uncharacteristic silence.

"We got what we came for… what more could we want?" In spite of his smile Gwaine sounded a little deflated.

To reassure his friend, and himself as well Leon offered, "Maybe we're just still tired from our long journey to get here."

Fenwick turned around in his saddle, "You will get used to it, my friends. Here, have a sip of wine and join us in our celebration. We won!"

Reacting quickly Gwaine caught the flask thrown over their way. With a quick move he opened the cap to drink greedily. Leon grinned at his friend's enthusiasm at the promise of the delicious red fluid, which the north brewed better than any other place. When the flask landed in his lap he realised he was rather thirsty for it too. Strange how this place made him appreciate alcohol in a way he never had before. Maybe travelling with Gwaine rubbed off on him. Whatever the reason though, soon the buzz of wine hit him too and his spirit lifted along with everyone else's.


	6. Chapter 6

_Silence washed over her castle at night. A perfect peace held strong by her enchantment on the men around her. Not for as long as they drank her water and wine would a single one among her soldiers even think about leaving. They'd made their vows as did she. As long as they served her they would be safe. One error though or the slightest inkling of betrayal, and they would get punished. None of them had the freedom to live for anyone else… and yet one of them was different…_

_Gwaine, something about him made Morrigan feel alive again. The thrill of excitement at him kneeling at her feet kept playing in her dreams. She continued to see his soft brown eyes, filled with honour and a braveness, look at her in a way that made her heart flutter. His joy for life had enthralled her to the point where she felt she had to have him._

_Even now as she sat up on her large bed she could so easily take one of the men who slept in her chambers; her guardians, here to protect her and serve to her every whim. Yet in the light of the moon their naked bodies did not entice her. Instead she wanted to feel Gwaine touch her in ways no one else had in quite some time. To have his undivided attention was what she craved for since he set foot in her lands. Why then had he not come to her like most new servants did? What held him back from taking what she offered when he was enchanted into wanting her so thoroughly?_

_Staring into her scrying bowl Morrigan let her seer's mind travel outwards. She sensed his unbridled passion before she found him wrapped up in his companion with his clothes left discarded on the floor. Quiet moans of lust filled their quarters. She watched them kiss, suddenly turned on by the way they seemed to fit so perfectly together. Maybe she should disturb them, demand of Gwaine to lay with her instead?_

_A push of hips and she sensed how Leon slipped inside Gwaine; the intimate sensation of burning friction welcomed with a satisfied groan of his name. She faltered in her need to break them apart, for every single one of her intentions flew out the window at the sight of them together, joined in a way which brought them such pleasure. Another thrust and Gwaine cried out in bliss, completely immersed in the man above him. Not a word got spoken as they set a rhythm towards release._

_Knowing she could have either man with a snap of her fingers she settled on her bed to watch. Maybe Gwaine avoided the inevitable tonight, but that did not have to mean she could not enjoy herself until she was ready to punish him by keeping them apart and send them into danger separately…_

_With a cold smile Morrigan let her legs fall open to stroke her wetness. Hungrily she plunged two fingers inside of herself, matching each thrust of their hips. Soon she would feel his passion, soon. The idea of him filling her to the hilt in the same reckless abandon with which he surrendered himself to Leon had her come hard around her fingers. The image on her mind shattered to the sensation of them following her over the edge._

* * *

Waking up alone should have felt normal to him, but it didn't. Gwaine missed the quiet presence of his friend the moment he opened his eyes. Why had Leon left? Unwilling to part with the warm blankets around him he remained where he was. Maybe Leon would return soon. Surely his friend only needed to relieve himself after the many tankards of wine they drank last night… with a grin Gwaine snuggled deeper underneath the blankets to wait.

A knock on the door disturbed his peace. "Sir", Gwaine looked up to find a young man enter the room. "I am a servant. The Lady Morrigan has sent me to wake you this morning and help prepare you. Lord Fenwick requested your presence on his quest."

With narrowed eyes Gwaine glared at the boy, not that the poor lad could help his orders. Why were they sent on another mission so early in the day?

"Sir, you better hurry. The lord does not like waiting." The boy encouraged, while he grabbed Gwaine's breeches and tunic to hand them over to him.

Setting aside his ill morning temper Gwaine reluctantly pushed back the blankets somewhat and sat up. "Where is Leon? Has he joined Fenwick already?"

"Lord Fenwick", the boy corrected as if he had done so many times. It seemed to Gwaine the servant was in awe of the soldiers and Fenwick in particular. Smiling wryly he could see why a meek boy like this servant would bow to a well trained man who knew and enjoyed his weapons. "Leon got sent away earlier. A small group including him rode off towards the east on the Lady's command", the servant further explained.

Even more unhappy now that he would have to face the day alone Gwaine got out of bed and accepted the offered breeches. He shook his head with a grin when the boy looked away from his naked form with a shy blush. "What is your name?"

"Kenley, Sir."

"Well Kenley, help me with these boots and we'll go find the good Lord."

For once he allowed someone to help him get dressed. It seemed to please Kenley to serve and since Gwaine was in a far too dubious mood to struggle with unwilling laces he accepted it. Once done they walked through the castle, making a stop at the kitchens for a piece of bread, and made their way to the courtyard. When Kenley slipped passed him to offer him the reins of his stallion Gwaine smiled in thanks.

While he mounted his horse Gwaine listened with half an ear to the orders of Fenwick. "A two days ride from here lays the town of Wheldrake. It is our mission to acquire our share of their crops. They have denied us our claim last time and Lady Morrigan has offered them enough leniency in the past, but no longer. Tomorrow we are to offer them a last chance to part with what's rightfully ours."

"Thank you, Lord Fenwick." Lady Morrigan walked into the courtyard to see her men off. "As ever I will await your victorious return."

Gwaine smiled at the way his day seemed brighter in her presence. Unable to resist her charm his temper faded at the sight of her. The tight bodice of her silk green dress left nothing to his imagination; it even tempted him to touch. The enticing swell of her round breasts made him want to jump off and grab her right there to feel the weight of them in his hands. More even than that he wanted to pull the dress down so he could kiss every inch of her naked skin…

Shaking off the sudden want Gwaine watched as she walked over to Fenwick with a sway of her hips. They spoke for a moment, whispers no one else could hear but them. A bit jealous he saw how she smiled when Fenwick kissed her hand. Her eyes met Gwaine then, as if she knew how much she teased him with her actions. "Later", she mouthed.

Her promise made Gwaine smile. He waited until she stepped away from Fenwick to clear a path for her soldiers to ride off. Once they had done so he kicked his heals to move his steed forth too, but then when he passed her by he pulled on the reins for a moment to kiss her hand with a greeting of, "Milady."

Morrigan, as he had hoped, seemed charm by his flirting. "Gwaine, I shall look forward to your return. Come find me and we'll talk. There is something I wish to show you."

"I would be honoured to", he answered her offer with another kiss.

"Until then." With a sigh she pulled her hand away and turned around to walk off, leaving Gwaine to stare at her retreating form.

By the time he rode out of the gate Gwaine was once more ready to serve to the vows of duty he made to her. Even so the confused feeling of how much he missed having his friend by his side lingered in the back of his mind. Somehow he could not dismiss the feeling he defied another order and something even more profound than that…

* * *

An uneventful journey led the soldiers through the barren lands most knew like the back of their hand. Rocks, or once proud buildings reduced to rubble, marked an unseen path. Sometimes Fenwick pointed one ruined home out to him, speaking of savage times in the past and how their Queen changed everything for the better. Noting each one down in the back of his mind for future reference Gwaine followed his lead as they made their way from one landmark to the next.

"So this is why there are no maps", Gwaine realised out loud. "As long as you know the story of the land it can lead you across."

Fenwick grinned coldly, "Aye. Best way to keep our secrets to ourselves. Outsiders stand no chance here, not if Morrigan doesn't want them to. Men get lost in the snow, the endless cold and vast emptiness of the Northern Lands. Without her we'd still be lost out there, praying to the Gods for an end to our suffering, every single one of us… "

Taking a sip of his water Gwaine smiled in understanding and he raised his water skin in a silent toast to his companions, "It is a good thing then we live up to her standards."

"Aye", Fenwick agreed.

By nightfall they set up camp in an abandoned farm house. The half ruined building offered little protection, so they lit a fire and allowed the gap in the roof to clear out the smoke curling upwards. They ate their rations and told each other stories to keep the ghosts of the past outside, not that a single one of them admitted picking up on the torn history of the place. After all, as soldiers they would never show fear…

At the first light of dawn Gwaine got woken by a shake. He blinked up into the face of a fellow soldier, Elwin if he remembered correctly. Not that the name of the bad smelling man lingered for long. "I am up", Gwaine said as he grabbed his sword and proved his words were true.

Once he'd mounted his stallion he rode over to Fenwick, who waited for his men to gather. "So what is Wheldrake like?" Gwaine wondered about what to expect. It didn't quite sit right with him no one had told him yet. In his eyes a commander of soldiers relayed his plans to his men before the quest. That way they at least knew what to expect and they could adapt to changes. Now they barely knew what awaited them, well at least he as the newcomer remained clueless. It threw him in for surprises and while he did like the twists life could bring he preferred knowing what odds he faced in battle.

Fenwick narrowed his eyes. "Why, are you worried?"

"You have seen me wield a sword, so you tell me. Do I need to fear a bunch of mere peasants?"

A soldier laughed at his comment while Fenwick grinned, "Point made, my friend." Grumbling to the latecomers who joined their side he steered his horse around and ordered, "Let's get out of here."

They rode for a few yards until Gwaine's stare was met with a wry smile, "You and your companion… Leon, right? You two have the instinct of fighters."

Gwaine nodded to let Fenwick know he had his friend's name right.

"I had not when I came here many summers ago, or at least I don't think so. During that time I had to learn the hard way. A good man has taught me how to wield a sword, but bandits struck him down in an unfair battle. I know I am not as gifted with a sword as you are, but I know how to stand my ground, be assured of that. I may not be what you had in mind for a commander, but you do well to know the Queen chose me herself as one of her guardians."

Sensing he touched a nerve there Gwaine smiled one of his charming smiles, "I meant no offense, Milord. Call me cautious, or whatever, but unlike with a good game of dice I like to know the odds of making it out of a battle alive."

Fenwick grinned, "Dice you say? Do you play?" At Gwaine's answering eye roll he smiled. "Good to know that."

For a moment they rode on in silence, in which Fenwick changed his mind on his initial stance to stay quiet. "Wheldrake is a town of about a hundred people or so, build around a river, with fields lying around it. The farmers there have a bit of magical help from the sorcerer who lives there to make something of their lands."

"So we are on a supply run", Gwaine offered.

"Aye, in a way. We need the harvested grapes for our wine. In return we offer them protection from bandits and the likes. The deal has always been useful to both sides, but for some reason the council decided we have to do with less harvest from now on and we simply can not. Our army grows and our stock has gone down. So…"

Gwaine grimaced, "No more wine?"

"And no more bread either. Morrigan has tried to convince them, but they won't listen. Now we must resort into taking it for ourselves."

"If I may ask, what is the plan?"

This time it was Fenwick who rolled his eyes, but he did so with a smile of amusement and understanding where Gwaine came from as he began to set out his plan of attack.

* * *

Wheldrake got hit in a blur of riders and their swords. Gwaine rode at the front, called forward by Fenwick, most likely to be tested on his skills and loyalty. Side by side they stormed into the town and they led their fellow soldiers to the other side where the larger farms stood. All around them people fled into their houses, or they ran off into side streets to escape the horses' hooves. A pang of sadness washed over Gwaine when a young woman got run over, but knowing why he was sent and sensing that he couldn't afford showing weakness around Fenwick he rode on towards their target.

The rush of adrenaline of the ride still had him on a high when they reached the modest farmhouses. A man stepped bravely forward while Gwaine pulled on the reins of his stallion to force him into a quick halt. "I have my orders", the man stammered a little, betraying he was more afraid than he wished for them to see.

"So have we", Fenwick answered. "You know why we came. Part with your crops and you shall be spared."

Another man stepped forward, pitchfork in one hand while he waved a fist. "Your kind put the fear into us. There are no villains in this town. You tell us we need protection, the only question is from who? The only bandits people should have warned us about a long time ago are you and your men, Lord Fenwick. The lady you swore to serve is a witch!"

Gwaine saw the man spit onto the ground in disgust while he grabbed a firmer hold of the fork in his hand. Everything about this man screamed he was fed up with his fate. Glancing over the gathered crowd Gwaine realised he needed to keep his eyes on the man who had stepped forward most of all, for his words seemed to encourage others. He tightened the grip on his sword. One more step forward and he would have to defend his commander, one more step…

"Lies, you speak nothing but lies. Our Queen has been lenient and kind, offering her men to you for protection and you claim we did wrong?" Fenwick spat out in anger.

Behind him Gwaine heard Elwin mutter, "You tell him…"

Gwaine kept looking at the farmer, narrowing his eyes in alertness, when he saw the man raised his pitchfork ever so slightly as if he did not want to draw attention to it. "If you take our crops our children will get hungry, the weak will die…"

"Excuses, excuses… you know why we came and you will deliver as promised. We can not protect you otherwise." Having lost his patience with the conversation Fenwick turned around in his saddle to order four of his soldiers behind him to raid the sheds, "Find their harvest and take what we need. No more and no less."

Gwaine stared in disbelief at the moment of carelessness. Before he could even call out a warning to Fenwick the farmer took advantage of the opening he'd been offered on a silver platter. The pitchfork lifted like a threat into the air, only to strike out in growing anger towards Fenwick's turned back.

Reacting purely on his fighter's instinct Gwaine unsheathed his sword to block the large fork. One reflexive flick of his wrist to defend himself on a second strike and fate was decided. With a cry of anguish the farmer slumped to the ground, his blood gushing into his frayed brown tunic. The pitchfork thudded down at his side. It was the last sound the poor man ever heard as his last breath escaped him…


	7. Chapter 7

Far away from the growing chaos in Wheldrake Leon rode in the opposite direction of where his friend got send off to. He did not like it to go it alone without Gwaine. It had felt wrong to him that he wasn't allowed back into his chambers before he left, not even to say goodbye. Lady Morrigan however persuaded it was best not to disturb Gwaine, so he could preserve his energy for the quest to come. His request to find out where his friend would go on his mission got waved away, "Just focus on your own task."

Her answer lingered in his mind. For a first time since he met her Morrigan sounded almost careless and cold to him, as if he'd seen a side to her which normally lay dormant. It made no sense to Leon he felt this way though. None of the handful of men riding with him seemed to look at her any differently and so he pushed the eerie feeling back down as he rode off into the misty dawn.

Before they left his new commander for the mission had glanced over Leon for a long moment. The observing look the man gave him was of amusement, but it seemed that he had nothing to say in the presence of Morrigan. Now as Leon rode by his side he saw the smile had returned. "What?"

"I heard you stood up to Fenwick", the younger man's smile remained.

Leon shrugged, unsure of what to say since he did not deem his actions anything special and unaware he'd done what not many dared to do on their first day.

"We can use men who are not afraid to stand their ground, so welcome, my friend." He reached out to grab Leon's wrist in a greeting. "My name is Neirin."

Clasping the arm in return Leon smiled at the first proper welcome by a fellow soldier since his arrival. "Leon, but I bet you knew my name even before we left."

"Indeed I did. Lady Morrigan speaks highly of you."

With a frown Leon caught his eyes, "Really?"

Neirin shook his head and grinned as if he were amused by his confusion. "Don't let it get to your head though. It is only because you are the new man in town, so to speak. You have yet to prove yourselves to her, as does your friend, and believe me that ain't easy. She needs more of you than charm."

"Oh aye." The youngest of the men who rode to their left and a yard or so behind them made a rude gesture which had Leon blush.

In the moment of shared laughter between the men Neirin agreed easily, "Well, I admit, it is rather helpful if one can please Milady in more ways than one."

"You should know, you are her guardian." This time the soldier sounded far less amused, as if he envied Neirin deeply.

"I assure you, Teagan. It's not all fun and games to serve the Lady day and night." For the first time Leon noticed a trace of pain, or was it sadness, in the green eyes. "My position brings me great honour, but also a lot of work. I earned my title the hard way."

Leon narrowed his eyes, "Title?"

"Like Fenwick I can call myself a Lord", Neirin explained. "I however prefer not to brag about it in the way he does." Rewarded with laughter his smile returned, but only for a moment because he needed to spur on his men if they were to make some progress today. "Come on gents, I want to get to the tavern before they run out of ale!"

Once more laughter followed in his wake. It made Leon realise this man earned his respect in a complete opposite way to Fenwick. There was something in Neirin which spoke of authority, while he did not have to force it to earn it. His warm and charming manners showed he cared for his men and understood what connected them, even though he too would order them around when the situation called for it. Leon found he liked the man from the moment he met him.

* * *

Unlike the previous mission Leon enjoyed this one thus far. They rode fast through the fertile valley and climbed up the hills at a relaxed pace only to go full stride across the plains. A message run, Neirin had called their quest, even though it would take them four days to make it to their target.

While they rode through a dim forest he explained to Leon where their journey led them to. "Far west on the shore near the sea stands the White Tower", he began in a no doubt deliberate voice edged with mystery. "It is said the old warlock who inhabits it is far older than most men. His face is scarred, his eyes no longer see and yet he can tell the future. Some say all it takes is a sudden clear look and you will be turned to dust."

Leon frowned, unable to hide the fear in his voice, "A warlock?"

"Oh yes, the most powerful one ever known to us Northern men. I think in a way even Milady fears him, which is why she sent us. You see, he has no time for women for he is blind and can't see their beauty. A pity really, I mean… can you imagine not seeing her?"

Once more a smile graced Neirin's handsome face, making Leon ask, "You are not afraid of him then?"

"It is unwise not to be a little afraid of his power, but then is it wise not to fear a skilled swordfighter with a blade in his hands?"

Something in the simple question made sense to Leon. "I guess so. Then why are we going to meet him?"

"The old sorcerer has pledged his allegiance to Morrigan a long time ago. As such he informs her of our enemy's movements in the east. In return we provide him with the herbs he needs to trade them for one of his healing potions. It's been my honour for a while to broker a deal with him. The old man loves to haggle, belief it or not." Neirin chuckled, while he steered his mare onto a wider path leading out of the forest.

"And the rest of us?"

"I am sure you are aware of the fact that men never travel alone out here. I did so once, several summers ago now and it almost cost me my life. Had the Lady not found me…" Neirin shivered, the memory clearly hard for him in spite of his ever happy spirit.

Leon nodded in understanding. All too well he recalled the bandits who attacked Gwaine and him before they reached the Red Dragon tavern.

For the rest of the day they rode on, exchanging stories when they rode more slowly and enjoying the thrill of the ride each time they sped up. This was the life to Leon, a life of freedom and of endless adventure.

By nightfall they reached a remote village. In the dark it looked rather pitiful, until Leon walked inside the tavern after his fellow soldiers and found it was full of life. Nearly every table was filled with men, and some women. Some were talking, others drank and laughed. It seemed a rather lively bunch of people to Leon and the ambience was so very much unlike inside the last tavern he visited that it made him smile.

"I ordered us all a jug of ale. Come Leon, drink with us."

Neirin seemed unwilling to take no for an answer, for he almost dragged him along to the other side of the tavern. With a grin Leon allowed it to happen. Just a few drinks wouldn't hurt, right? They sat down on the benches at a table in the corner of the room. A set of dice came out of a soldier's pouch and soon bets were placed.

"Winner gets to spend the night with me", the woman who came over their way purred.

Leon looked at her with a frown. Sure she was a pretty one, with long legs and a flow of stunning copper red hair which curled over her shoulders. Once he would have gone for her, for she was just his type… but now? No, not anymore. It would feel wrong, for she was not Gwaine. A pang of longing for his friend touched his mind. "I can't do it, I am sorry", his whisper got lost in the noise around the table.

A hand fell upon Leon's shoulder. "Not your type, eh?" Neirin kept his voice low, but even so he picked up on the touch of amusement it held.

"I…", Leon faltered, unsure if he was ready to admit to the growing feeling in his heart.

A quick, but strong brush of lips touched his in a kiss. It was enough to startle Leon out of his blush. He blinked against the amused stare of his new friend, relishing at how good it had felt even though he knew he would not take it any further because of Gwaine.

"You are a one lover kind of man, who prefers strength over soft curves. No need to be shy about that", Neirin said honestly. "I have seen the way you look at your companion; he's one lucky man to have your loyalty. Be sure to tell him I said so, but Leon… tread careful for she won't accept your choice without a fight." He finished with a sad smile.

Silence fell around the table at the way their commander had spoken. Neirin quickly picked up on it and in his unique style he recovered. "What, none of you ever kissed a man? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Seriously friends, what happens in this tavern won't leave this door. I have always promised you this and Leon is one of us, so we will respect his choice. Duty awaits outside, but within these walls we are free."

With a gentle pull he grabbed the redhead by her hips he let her fall into his lap. "My dear, we will play for your attention, but you better not lead my friend here astray. He's spoken for." When he kissed her for good measure the laughter and jokes returned to the table and the game continued. But even while Leon joined in he could not shake the feeling Neirin bend the rules and the men around him respected him even more because of it. What did he not know about his new life yet? What secrets awaited him? From now on he would have to be more careful, of this he was sure…

* * *

When they rode off into the rain the next morning Leon grinned at the way Neirin greeted the day with far too much enthusiasm, while others groaned at him in annoyance. He was quietly glad he had turned in early, compared to the others. No one spoke of who had won the game and for a moment he wondered how come no one bragged, but then he recalled what Neirin had said last night. The promise made would not be broken.

Further out on their journey the landscape grew more desolate. Pools of water grew on the moss covered, stone littered plains. Aside from a few impressive rock formations there was no shelter to be found. Yet each soldier of the group of riders seemed tense to Leon. Their silence combined with the lack of smiles on Neirin's face put him on alert. This was probably where bandits roamed, because each obstacle in the landscape offered a hiding place where one could jump out of for a surprise attack.

At a command of Neirin they steered over to a large circle of ancient stones, but just outside of the ditch around it they turned left to avoid stumbling onto the obvious druid site. Magic; once more it struck Leon how his companions did not fear the unknown power, but rather they respected it by keeping their distance. It felt so far removed from what he knew and yet, were these people wrong to act with such deference?

Most of his memories had blurred together into a past which no longer mattered to him, but somehow one clear image remained; a flash of silver grey hair and the mysterious smile of an older druid chieftain. To this date Leon did not know his name, or if he even lived on today, but the druid's kind act of saving his life when he believed he had died stayed with him. Every breath he took since was because of magic… and that was why Leon deep in his heart had not feared druids the way he ought to for a while.

Leon felt how the wind picked up pace. To seek shelter he shrugged deeper into his coat.  
Still rain blew into his face, making it impossible to see far ahead. Even so the soldiers sped up once more, with Neirin leading their way. He could see how these hardened men were used to the endless rain and vast open spaces, because they navigated around the pools of water as if they followed an unseen path.

Sudden movement announced the arrival of bandits. About a dozen men jumped at them from a low stone wall on their right. An arrow whooshed through the air above him and while Leon ducked to avoid a direct hit he heard Neirin shout out a warning, "Bandits!"

Unsheathing his sword Leon dismounted with practiced ease to face the man who came over his way with an axe aimed towards his head. Alert at once he blocked the weapon mid swing. With a twist of his wrist he parried the next blow and surprised his attacker by stepping back, only to aim his sword at an unprotected leg. Blood seeped into the man's breeches while he shouted a startled cry of pain… but far too soon he recovered. The axe swept his way again, one heavy blow after the next. Blocking each Leon sped up his own attack. A lucky cut into the man's side had him stumble and fall to his knees. One final flick of his wrist and Leon's sword cut into flesh, ending the life of the bandit.

Leon turned around; ready to help his fellow soldiers to fight off the bandits, but the sight that met him had him falter instead. There Neirin stood, with the palm of his hand raised into the air and his eyes burning a liquid gold that spoke of great power. Nothing about his friend screamed danger and yet the ancient whispers on his breath made the wet air ripple with a darkness that seemed so unlike him.

Stunned Leon watched on as one by one the bandits got blown off their feet, only to fall into unconsciousness some yards away. Each time a bandit was disarmed in this manner all it took was the swing of a sword or dagger by one of Neirin's men and the bandit in question no longer breathed life. The effectiveness of how his newfound friends worked together made him aware they'd been doing it this way for a long time. The lack of honour in their actions had Leon grow cold. Had he been wrong to trust them?

In the post battle silence he felt even more confused when the liquid gold of Neirin's eyes turned into green pools of sadness and wariness. Neither one of them spoke, afraid to break the tension, but when Neirin slumped to the wet ground in utter exhaustion Leon was at his side in a flash regardless of what happened. "Neirin!"


	8. Chapter 8

Unaware of the turmoil on Leon's mind Gwaine faced a situation gone wrong, going even more wrong within the blink of an eye. One moment silence lingered in the wake of the man who gave his life for his family and the next the farmers moved like one, driven by rage for their fallen friend. Berating himself Gwaine knew that he should have seen it coming. Heck, he did see it coming, but Fenwick had not.

Before he could even try and dismount five men dragged him from his stallion, almost making him lose grip on his sword in the process. Quick to recover Gwaine swept the hair out of his face, pushed a man to the side and kneed another in the stomach. A swift flick of his wrist allowed him to block a farming tool with his sword. Never having worked the lands Gwaine didn't know what it was, but it looked alarmingly sharp.

Once more it got stabbed towards him in anger and Gwaine defended. "Please, I don't want to have to kill you", his argument drowned in the noise of the chaos. The farmer in his tattered clothes did not even want to listen to reason. Someone drew a dagger and Gwaine reacted when it sliced a way towards him. It was either kill, or be killed. With the choice taken out of his hands he parried the blow and struck his sword at his attacker.

He had barely dealt with one as another took his place. More people gathered, desperate to stop the soldiers who had invaded their town. Who was in the wrong here? Gwaine did not even know anymore and he had no time to even consider his options. In the growing chaos someone had caused a fire. Smoke thickened the air around them as weapons and farming tools clang together in a desperate struggle to survive. He had to fight on, even if only to draw another breath.

Gwaine blocked another attack with ease. An axe fell down into the dirt while he hit the man over the head with the grip of his sword. Another man got passed, and he ran on to meet up with Fenwick. "We need to end this", he called out to his commander. A shrug showed how they both knew it was easier said then done…

A man jumped on him, joined by his two angry friends. "Take this, soldier", he shouted while his fist connected sharp and hard with Gwaine's ribs. For the briefest of moments the punch winded him, making him stumble to the ground on one knee. Immediately all three opponents were on him, trying to grab his sword and knock him out at once.

They struggled for a few moments until his elbow hit a groin, resulting in a satisfying yelped retreat. In the tension of the fight Gwaine grinned, humourlessly. The odds tilted to two against one. Swinging his sword back up he parried a blow from a broom stick. The fierce power behind it resonated in his arm, but Gwaine had no time to notice it for a second weapon aimed at him. Another pitch fork!

Moving quickly Gwaine blocked both men on every attack, faster and faster he had to react. Their anger aimed towards him made little sense, but in the thick of the fight he panted from exertion and he had no air left to talk and fight at once. They kept coming at him, almost tirelessly and unwilling to stand down. How long could he keep them at bay? These were damned good fighters, for poor town's folk.

Faster came their blows, and more relentless in their strength, until the man with the fork found an opening and he struck out to Gwaine's side. The lucky blow caused sharp iron points to cut deeply into his flesh. It made Gwaine stumble while he let out a shout of pain. His sword lowered against his will and in the breath it took for him to get alert again the broom stick of the other man hit his shoulder with a loud and pain filled snap.

The instinct to survive refuelled his fading adrenaline and Gwaine struck out his sword in anger. Just in time he avoided a third direct hit and with a twist of his body he moved out of their way, so he could strike one of the men in his side. With grim satisfaction he watched the light die in the man's eyes before he hit the ground. At last… the odds evened out and he stood a chance to make it out of the situation alive.

The one on one fight surprised him. Each move was met with a counter move, each attack halted. A farmer's tool for a weapon and this man seemed to match him in speed and skill. Once more the fork scratched his hurt side, but Gwaine barely felt it. His sole focus now lay with his survival. He no longer had a clue about how the others around him fared. Their grunts and shouts of pain had become nothing more than background noise.

Gwaine parried again, and his opponent smirked. "I shall strike you down, no matter how long it takes." Knowing better than not to let the taunt distract him Gwaine remained silent and used the slight waver in concentration to strike out. Blood seeped into the man's tunic when finally his sword cut into an arm.

"Lucky bastard!" The man snarled while he attacked again, now more desperate for his arm clearly hurt.

Gwaine blocked the fork and for a moment he paused, panting harshly. He locked eyes with the other man to ask, "You could have walked away, why didn't you?"

"Because I am done letting your kind walk all over us." His attacker stepped back, only to strike out again.

Once more Gwaine blocked the attack, but he stumbled while doing so. Again the fork aimed for his side, but when it did his opponent made a fatal mistake. His abdomen was left scarily unprotected… and in that one flash Gwaine found his opening. Without hesitation he sliced his sword into flesh, knowing it was his only way to end the fight.

"You…", his attacker slumped to his knees and looked up at him. A trail of blood left his mouth and Gwaine realised he had already killed him, even though until his last breath the man kept on staring up at him in defiance. His last few words came out with a wry smile, "At least I die free …"

* * *

Down one man the group of soldiers rode out of Wheldrake in grim silence. They had won, but at a price. One of their own had died with an axe buried in his back and a dozen farmers would never work their lands again. Gwaine had stared at Fenwick in the smoke clouded aftermath. To his sadness he found nothing there but cold satisfaction at victory. An empty stare had lingered on him for a moment until the orders came to grab what they had come here for. No one stood in their path anymore…

On automatic Gwaine had helped Elwin with putting the bags onto the horses. They made use of how one would no longer carry a man by ridding her of the saddle. A few times Gwaine attempted talking to Elwin, but the older soldier shrugged. "We fight for a good cause, remember that always. Our Queen knows for the best and we must trust she will watch out over us. She too will be sad Rowan did not make it."

So the fallen soldier… his name was Rowan then. Gwaine did not know whether to feel upset or not that he had known nothing about the guy and had not even been introduced to him. Where was the sense of camaraderie in this group? He realised now that what he missed with these soldiers was the unity and friendship he expected he would find amongst men who fought side by side for the same cause. None of these men had made an effort to meet him, and none came to see how he did where he tried to connect with them. Utterly numbed by the fact that he could not express himself Gwaine grabbed a flask filled with wine and he drank away his post battle sadness.

With his duties done he mounted and rode off, following the other men in silence. They passed the same landmarks on their way back while they made their way towards the abandoned farmhouse where they stayed last night. Only one more day left to ride and Gwaine would be able to talk with Leon again. Maybe his friend would understand why the words of the last man he killed had stayed with him. "At least I die free", what had he implied?

Gwaine slept restless that night, feeling torn between his vows and what he had seen happen to Wheldrake. Each time when he woke he drank in the hope that the alcohol would take the edge of his emotions. Eventually the buzz pulled him away from reality. He dreamed of women, good food and the friend who confused him so much lately.

For the first time in ages Gwaine watched as the sun rose. He shivered in the cold morning air even though he felt the sweat on his back. Something felt off to him, but in his inebriated state he didn't realise he'd forgotten to bandage and even stitch his wounds. He had not felt the pain in his numb frame of mind; and now that he did feel it he could not muster the energy to care. Instead he stared off into the distance while the sky went from dark to pink and then orange.

"I didn't take you for a morning person", a voice came from by his side. How long ago had Elwin sat down with him? Gwaine didn't know and quite frankly he couldn't muster the energy to care.

"You are right about that", he answered while he emptied his flask.

Elwin smiled wryly. "Then why sit here and drink alone?"

Gwaine swept the sweat of his brow with the sleeve of his tunic. "Not sure…", he slurred in his drunk fever. "Tastes good though."

Narrowed eyes glanced towards him, but Gwaine did not notice the quiet worry. "Are you feeling alright?"

For a moment Gwaine contemplated the question. His stomach lurched, but he wasn't hungry. In fact the idea of food alone put him off. He could do with some water though, for he was so thirsty he could drink an entire bucket. Wait a moment, water? That did not seem right. Grinning to himself Gwaine shook his head. No, he realised when he sobered up. Now that he thought about it the odd mix of feeling cold and warm at once felt anything but good. "I… I don't think so."

The words had barely tumbled over his dry lips when Gwaine keeled over to the side, unable to muster the strength any longer to keep himself sitting up. A cool hand touched his forehead, causing him to shiver. "Lord Fenwick!" The shout for help made Gwaine cringe. "Someone… help. Gwaine has fallen ill."

Unclear faces stared at him. Cold hands lifted up his tunic while another slapped his face in an effort to keep him awake. Gwaine wanted to protest at how the soldiers manhandled him, but he did not have the energy for it. All he managed to groan out before he collapsed was, "Leave me…"

* * *

Fortunately when he blinked open his eyes he found nobody had listened to his drunken plea. Instead they had helped him onto his stallion and secured him there. At his side Elwin sat in his own saddle, holding two sets of reins. It was a good thing his stallion had a calm temperament and allowed another master to steer him. Maybe someone cared after all? Gwaine smiled at the realisation he had judged some of these people too harsh. After a few more strides he attempted to sit up in the saddle to wrap the blanket they had thrown around him even tighter. A moan of pain escaped him when he jostled the wounds at his side.

"You are awake", Elwin stated the obvious.

Gwaine nodded, regretting it immediately, for the motion caused his vision to blur again. "What… happened", even speaking seemed like an impossible task.

"You fainted." Elwin grinned to lighten the mood. More serious he added, "Why did you not say you got yourselves injured?"

"I…", Gwaine swallowed down the bile in his throat at the sickening memory of what happened in the town they left behind. "Just a scratch", he ground out between shivers.

Elwin narrowed his eyes, but he remained quiet as he steered them passed a ruined wall. After a while he glanced over to Gwaine. "You are a talented swordsman, better than all of us put together. Some of us feel intimidated by your strength. Also it is said…" He paused to find the words, "It is rumoured back at the castle that the Lady is infatuated with you and some of us, well… I guess we were jealous."

"Really?" Gwaine knew he sounded incredulous. He smiled when Elwin nodded. "Is that why everyone kept their distance?"

"I suppose so", Elwin shrugged.

Shaking his head Gwaine smiled wryly. Once more he had to wait for the world around him to stop moving faster than he did himself. When it finally did he faced Elwin, "My fault. I thought none of you cared, that no one would listen to the new guy. Suppose I was wrong too. Let me say I meant no harm charming the Lady, it is just… she is so beautiful. It seems a pity to resist her."

Elwin steered a bit closer and gently clapped Gwaine's back. "You are too right about that, my friend."

For a while a companionable silence filled the air between them as they made their slow way along the dirt road. The valley doomed up before them. Not long left to go now and they'd reach the one safe place of the Northern Lands.

"Nearly there. We will get you home, Gwaine. Rest now, all will be well."

Closing his eyes Gwaine slipped back under the blanket of darkness. He missed the nervous glances Elwin shared with some of the soldiers behind the back of Fenwick. Sure some of these men wanted Gwaine to make it, but they wondered if their commander actually shared the sentiment…


	9. Chapter 9

_Whispers on the wind bound Neirin to Morrigan. Every ancient word spoken in his mind kept him aware of the vows he made and how his life would be forfeit the day she saw what he so carefully hid from her. No, she could not know now, not when Leon had come and Neirin was so close…_

_The vision of the old warlock of the White Tower had to come true, not for himself, but for others of his kind and every innocent person living in the North. As a druid he never wished for power nor had he wanted to know what it felt like to wield it. To be able to kill a man; to tear him away from life… it seemed so wrong to him. His magic recoiled against him each time when Morrigan forced him to use the spells she'd taught him. "Show them no mercy, Neirin. Let none of these men live and you shall be free for one night to visit the druid cairns."_

_The offer had been far too tempting and so he did not resist her. One night of having his mind just to himself. One night of no voices telling him to make love to her, ordering him to be the man he pretended to like and hated more than he ever hated anyone in life. Neirin; Lord and commander of soldiers. Where was the idealistic druid and healer he had once been? What happened to the young man who watched his lover die in his arms?_

_To twist his healing power into a far darker one hurt. Each time Neirin abused his gift he felt something of his soul die with it. No one had the right to force another person, no one, and yet had he not often done the same to hide himself from her? More and more he wished for his predicament to end, even though he could only escape her in the next life. If death meant freedom he was ready and as such he would not fear it._

_His eyes connected with Leon through the haze of self inflicted pain. Leon, the curly haired knight whose arrival had been foretold. A man with more loyalty in his heart than Morrigan could hope to handle, or so the warlock had said. It made no sense to Neirin that he saw fear for magic there for he also sensed an ancient power ran within Leon's veins; and yet the old warlock had warned him about their future and how it would not be an easy journey. Destiny went hand in hand with sacrifice, that he more and more realised._

_Sure, he still had to meet Gwaine, but he need not see the man to know he was the passionate other half of Leon. The full depth of emotions on Leon's heart had shown in his shyness when Neirin kissed him back at the tavern. His test had worked, but in a way it had also backfired on him, because for a blink of an eye he had drowned in the sweet caring soul and in the musky smell of a man he began to feel attracted to._

_Pulling back to respect Leon's unspoken wishes was the hardest thing Neirin had done in a while. Finally he met someone who made him feel something again and he had to let them go. To his sadness Leon would never return his feelings in the way he wanted him to. The man didn't even belong in these lands, no… Neirin had been told long ago Sir Leon was a southern knight bound to a vow he'd forgotten under the enchantment._

_"Neirin", the worried shout of his name cut into his clouded mind. Someone called him back to the life he hated. Destiny awaited; he needed to help Leon by showing him the way to cheat around the enchantment, so they could both break free from her and save everyone. Neirin's only hope was that Morrigan would not realise what he was up to until it was by far too late…_

* * *

Tired eyes blinked open to focus on Leon without any trace of fear, or hesitation inside. One more breath passed before the post battle silence shattered. "I had no choice. Up north we do what we must to survive and to protect our family." The words sounded a bit too well rehearsed to Leon. Even so it made sense for Neirin to speak them, since his fellow soldiers stood awaiting orders around them. It probably was meant for them as much as it was for his benefit.

"You have magic…" It was no longer fear, but mere curiosity which prompted Leon to speak his mind.

"Yes, I was born a druid and I am gifted with magic. In fact my men all are. That is why we work as a team and we were chosen for this mission. Unlike Fenwick and his men we do not use our swords to fight, though maybe once or twice we will do battle that way."

Leon stared at him, somehow even more confused. "But… I don't have magic."

"No?" Neirin sounded rather surprised to him.

While Leon shook his head in denial another soldier wondered out loud, "Then what use is he to us? Why did Lady Morrigan send him with us?"

"For his sword." Neirin rubbed his nose and looked up from his place on the ground. A glint of his old self returned when he spoke again. "Now gentlemen, why do we care about her reasons anyhow? Leon is an experienced rider, a hell of a fighter from what we just witnessed and tell me, why should Fenwick be allowed to take all of the decent fighters anyway?" Not even waiting for an answer he winked at Leon. "Help me up on my feet, you useless man. Let us not waste more time here."

While he did not know what to make of the situation Leon grabbed the hand asking for help. Neirin had such a positive way about him which lightened every dark mood and chased away worries. It made the coldness of his actions against the bandits fade away in the bigger picture of him. In spite of everything Neirin seemed a good man, who made the most of what he could of the harsh life of a northern soldier.

Easily Leon pulled Neirin back onto his feet. But when the others walked off to gather their horses, which had fled away from the battle site, he was stopped. Once more Neirin confused him back to his thoughts about magic. "You may honestly believe you have no magic, but I sense that an ancient power burns in your veins. It keeps you alive unlike any other man."

"How do you…" Leon faltered, unsure about what he wanted to ask. The idea of him having magic seemed ridiculous, even though somewhere in the back of his mind the sound of druids chanting a haunting spell would never quite be forgotten.

"I am a healer; I sense the life in others, or their sickness. You my friend are gifted with a powerful energy. It makes no sense to feel how alive you are, but yet I sense it is truth", Neirin smiled.

Leon narrowed his eyes in recognition, but he decided to follow Neirin's example to remain cautious around the other soldiers. Instead of admitting to a memory of the past he felt he should have forgotten he joked, "Magic is no science I take it."

Neirin laughed as he walked over to his men to accept the reins of his mare from one of them. "No, it is not."

* * *

Under the star filled sky the druid soldiers sat together around a campfire. One of them had lit it with a short spell, not even bothering to hide his gift. Leon found he no longer got upset about it for his body craved the comfort more than he feared the strange power running in the veins of the men around him. Maybe what he needed was some wine and he'd feel more relaxed. Grabbing the skin filled with the delicious, lukewarm red he took a huge gulp.

While he drank Neirin stared at him with an unfathomable glimmer in his eyes. Leon met him in defiance, insisting in silence that his commander either spoke or moved on, for he was too tired to deal with more mystery. Leon did not care which option Neirin chose right now and he even ignored how the man glanced briefly over towards the others and then changed his mind. Something about their instant friendship seemed to have shifted, and while Leon felt saddened by it he could not stop himself from needing to escape the confusion of his new life for a while.

After taking a few more gulps of wine Leon rose from the log he sat on and he excused himself with a mutter that he needed sleep. He laid down on his bedroll with his back turned towards the others. With a sigh he shut down his brain and fell asleep. He never noticed how Neirin never slept that night out of fear of what he wrecked with his half lies and how he stayed awake in a vigil over their connected future.

The wine had dulled the edges off his confusion. In his dreams Leon no longer worried, for all he had eyes for was the Lady he'd sworn to serve. Her hands brushed along his chest, tweaking a nipple, while in turn he kneaded her breasts. He kissed the hardened nipples while he allowed for his hands to stray down south, along her tight abdomen and over her round hips. "More, stop teasing." Her pleas of encouragement had him chuckle.

Wrapping his hands around her frame Leon pulled her tight to kiss her and explore every inch of her mouth. Her fingernails scratched his back in a light caress, causing a shiver of want to roll over his spine. A moan of pleasure escaped him, making him break off the kiss. Lust filled eyes stared back at him in amusement.

Morrigan's hands went lower, touching the hardness between his legs and suddenly in his dream something shifted. Brown hair turned darker, the hands stronger and the eyes changed from cold grey into pools of passionate brown. Gwaine winked at him while he rolled them around. Stuck underneath the strong muscles and left at his friend's mercy Leon sighed, for he was the one who he truly wanted…

A hand wrapped around him while they kissed. The tightness felt good, making him push into the gentle fist in a slow rhythm… and Gwaine allowed it. "Gonna make you beg for it", he promised with a naughty whisper against his earlobe. Teeth nipped his ear in a trail of soft bites and Leon groaned when at the same time a finger pushed into him.

Reaching out to Gwaine he brushed the long hair out of his face, "I love you." There, the words he had never said to anyone came out in the heat of the moment. By the gods he wanted this man to be his and never leave… but would Gwaine feel the same?

In a flash the dream changed. Darkened skies loomed above the two lovers now. Leon saw the shift in Gwaine's face, where there was joy and lust before his every being showed nothing but anguish. Tears rolled over his cheeks while Gwaine sat up. The point of a sword pierced out of his chest, dripping with thick blood. "Leon", his name filled with pain rolled of his friend's tongue one final time. The light in his eyes died to a shout of deep grief tearing out of Leon with an anguished cry… "Gwaine!"

"Gwaine… no", far more silent and heartbreaking came his second cry out in the night.

It startled Neirin into action. Hands grabbed a hold of his shoulders, but Leon did not react… too lost in his grief for Gwaine. It took another firm shake for the world around him to pull him out of his nightmare and back into reality. One unsteady breath escaped him as he sat up in a flash to shake himself from his dream induced shock, "What…"

"You had a nightmare", came the soft spoken, calming voice of Neirin.

Leon trembled, not sure what to believe and yet sensing none of what he'd seen was truth. "Gwaine, is he…"

Neirin grabbed a hold of his shoulder again and this time Leon let him. "He was send away with Fenwick, remember? I don't know how he fares on his mission, but you can trust that the others will watch out for him."

The dream slowly started to fade, but the image of Gwaine's broken body stayed with him. Blinking into the night Leon shivered with fear. Had his dream been a warning? What had it tried to show him?

Neirin seemed to understand his reluctance to share and he remained quiet for a while as he sat down at Leon's side. After a pause however he began to speak. "Love, I am not sure if it's a pleasure or a curse anymore. There was a woman for me once. She had such a caring soul and the most radiant smile. Even now I have this sense of how she smelled of the earth and her lips tasted like the elder berries she used to enjoy so much."

For a moment silence fell, but then Neirin swallowed down unshared emotions and he continued in an unsteady voice. "The bandits… they did unspeakable things to her and they forced me to watch. She begged for mercy when they took her life in the end. I held her in my arms as she died and then they turned on me, until Morrigan chased them away. I lost her Leon, to my own stupidity. We felt invincible from love alone, but of course we weren't…"

"I am sorry", Leon clapped his back lightly in support. "I can't imagine…"

Under Neirin's wry stare he faltered. "I heard your call for him, so don't say you can't when I see in your eyes how you fear for him." When Leon tried to explain what he had seen in his nightmare Neirin stopped him. "Don't speak of what is in your heart. She always watches us… remember that Leon."

Rising onto his feet Neirin ordered, "Get some sleep, we rise early tomorrow. And Leon? Ease off the wine if you can, trust me on this at least…"

* * *

The rest of the journey passed in a blur to Leon, for he retreated to his own mind for most of the time. He wanted to trust Neirin, believed he did in spite of the confusion too, but it was far from easy. The aura of mystery and the positive front covered the man's true nature with a shrewd effectiveness. Leon wanted to believe beyond it lay a way out of his vows. For some reason he could not name at this moment he no longer believed he did the right thing in making them. Had the North trapped him somehow? The less wine he drank the more he doubted everything.

"There it is, we made it once more… the White Tower", Neirin cut into the endless spiral of his thoughts. Somewhat relieved to take a break from them Leon looked up and he followed the line of a pointing finger.

Indeed there up ahead of them stood a lone tower. Built from a near white stone it rose up in sharp contrast to the dark moss covered landscape around it. Behind the tower water lapped onto the nearby shore, wave after wave crashing onto the stone littered beach. White birds Leon had never seen in his life before dived down, seeking for fish with loud squeaks. In spite of his mixed feelings about coming here he could not help but see the beauty of the tower and the world around it.

Without delay Neirin picked up the pace and his men followed without the need for an order as he galloped across the stone littered mosses. Within moments they reached the bottom of the stone tower, which seemed even taller from up close than Leon expected it to be from a distance.

"It is best if I go in alone, for the Warlock doesn't trust people. He's lived alone for too long I fear." While Neirin went inside Leon and his fellow soldiers waited. "I will be back soon. Keep a look out for any unwanted visitors and be on your best behaviour, lads", the commander had ordered with a wink before he disappeared up the round stairs.

Aimlessly Leon began to pace, once more lost to his thoughts. The memory of his nightmare and the talks he had with Neirin jumbled together in a messy pile of emotions he couldn't quite straighten out; no matter how hard he tried. None of what he'd seen in this place made sense to him and still somehow at the same time every piece of the puzzle led him to where he was now.

Unaware of his surroundings Leon missed how his pacing form was watched from behind one of the small windows up above him. It was probably a good thing he did not realise how the mysterious warlock spoke of his latest visions and of fate's pawns; and how he promised that the dark days awaiting them were impossible to avoid. Neirin's passionate pleas at the old man and his ongoing evasive answers to his questions about which sacrifices the Goddess demanded went unheard too, which was for the best as well.

No, as Leon paced the ground, kicking at a stray pebble, he remained blissfully unaware of the part destiny forced him to play. Had he known the truth about what awaited him in the near future he would have faced an impossible choice, which he was now spared. Instead he merely followed orders when Neirin returned to his men with a dose of information on his mind to bring back to their mistress… and destiny laughed, for it had won… so far.

Not sure if he was glad for the fact Neirin interrupted his thoughts once more or not, Leon could only mount his mare and steer her back onto the path back to Morrigan's castle. In a few more days he would see Gwaine again. The idea alone had him smile in joy. Maybe together they could figure everything out and together they could come up with a plan to escape. Yes, this one thought made perfect sense to him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Whispers on the wind bound Fenwick to Morrigan. Her eyes had followed him on his journey westwards and he felt safe in the knowledge she watched out for him. Even so, this time something about her whispers sounded different. There was an impatience to her he had not sensed before. It had made him want to rush things, so he could make her proud when he solved the Wheldrake problem swiftly. In his hurry though he made mistakes and she had seen it._

_The injured man, who could barely sit up in his saddle as they rode on, reminded him of how he had failed. Gwaine; oh how he envied the handsome looks, the smart sword skills and the way the man captured Morrigan's heart without even knowing he did so. All of it was such hard work to Fenwick, who had gained his position through sheer persistence and character._

_How could she love Gwaine; a man who slept with other men and enjoyed it when they pushed into him? The thought of men laying together disgusted Fenwick. It made no sense to him to pass by on the beauty of women in favour of that. No, the idea of one man touching another in such an inappropriate manner had turned him away from Gwaine. To be friends with someone so different… what was the point?_

_Fenwick needed no friends, for all he wanted in life was power. Too long he had worked for her, and too hard had he tried to live up to her every whim. She loved him though, of that he reminded himself every day since her eyes strayed over the hidden curves of an ass clad by breeches tied low on Gwaine's hips. He saw how she longed for his touch and he secretly grinned when she discovered Gwaine did not want her as bad as the other soldiers._

_The smirk on his face disappeared though when she ordered him to part the two friends, so she could reel Gwaine in. Fenwick always did as told, he cherished her too much not to, but this time he did so with a heavy heart. Would he loose her after all?_

_Riding back home to her he glanced over his shoulder every now and then. Gwaine had saved his life! Fenwick still reeled from what happened in Wheldrake. He did not care about the townsfolk, nor did he feel too saddened at the loss of one of their own. Soon enough Lady Morrigan would replace the fallen man. No, what kept his mind going back to the moment was Gwaine. Loyal and strong, with a charming personality to boot. What was not to love about him? Sadly Fenwick had seen what the woman he vowed to serve saw in the new arrival and he could only agree._

_Yes, it had been her order to bring Gwaine home as fast as they could and as such he would do so… but deep down he knew that he would have done it anyway. This man evoked something within those around him with his brave actions and the way he longed for no more than the company of others in return. Maybe it would not be all bad, and Gwaine made a suitable candidate to step into the open spot left behind by the fallen guardian. Maybe Fenwick could even grow to like this one…_

_For that to happen though Leon had to be out of the picture. Fenwick did not understand a man like Leon who fought with words rather than a sword, like he had done with the thief from Narthwich. In his eyes Leon was as weak as Lord Neirin, who barely used his sword too and turned to magic instead. Still not over how the southerner had outsmarted him and made him look the fool Fenwick decided Neirin could have Leon while he had Gwaine. The Lady had matched them well, he realised as he rode home. Given time both men would slip into the place Morrigan wished them to be. After all she always knew best. "So yes", he vowed to her, "I will gladly help you tear them apart."_

* * *

Trembling from fever Gwaine felt how his horse stopped. Strong, but gentle hands prided him to let go of the saddle. Reluctant he did as told, feeling rather incapable to stop them anyway. "We are home", a voice encouraged. "You've made it…"

Gwaine wondered what they meant, or if they'd even spoke to him. All the same he let himself slide off the horse's back without resistance and once on the ground he fell into a pair of waiting arms. He had no clue who kept him on his feet for a moment longer while the world tilted from left to right and back again. To stay on his feet took way too much effort as it was, so he let whoever held him up deal with it.

In a blur of faces others came over to his side. Their strong arms wrapped around his limbs and then they lifted him into the air. A sense of movement indicated they carried him away from the courtyard. Gwaine presumed they would bring him inside in order to heal him. A fleeting image of a man with raven hair and stormy blue eyes looking down at him echoed in his mind. Who was he?

"Fenwick, bring him to my room", her concerned voice followed in their wake. Gwaine heard a man grunt something, as if he answered the order. Once more his world spun around, his aching head incapable to adapt to the rapid change of direction while his stomach heaved.

Finally they stopped walking and everything came to a blissful halt. Softness engulfed him when they at last lowered him down, but to his sadness no one gave him time to enjoy the lack of movement. Cold hands touched his sweating skin while they rid him of his boots, cloak, tunic and under shirt. "Please…", Gwaine hissed at the sting of the cool sensation. "A time… and a pl… ace for that." He barely registered how his slurred joke fell flat on the worried people gathered around him.

"Leon", he called out when a wet cloth wiped his sweaty face. Once more he missed the looks the gathered soldiers shared over his head.

"Did he just." Elwin stammered in his surprise, before Morrigan's sharp order shut him up and made him walk off none the wiser.

"Leave us!" She extended the order to everyone else who had gathered around Gwaine to get him into her chambers and bed. There was a short pause between orders, "Oh and Fenwick? Send a messenger out to meet up with Neirin. Tell him to come home fast. We need his healing powers."

"Yes, Milady." Gwaine could almost see the deep bow Fenwick made. Help was on the way he realised as the world around him grew darker and darker, until he no longer could maintain his tenuous hold on the land of the awake.

* * *

Fever induced dreams had Gwaine writhe on the bed. He could not sleep and nor could he quite stay awake. The past and the now blurred together into images, which held no meaning to him… not one he could discern anyway. Bright red cloth billowing out in the wind and cold green eyes staring from beyond a castle window, mixed with golden swirls of magic and white towers reaching up into the sky. None of it seemed real and yet his emotions warred for him to understand.

"Hush, you are safe with me." Lady Morrigan reached out for him. The bed at his side dipped down under her weight, making him believe that she sat down with him. Her long, soothing fingers caressed his bearded cheek. "Not long now. Hold on, my love."

"Morrigan", his mouth felt too dry to speak.

"Yes", she answered. "I am here with you."

Sweet drops of water touched his lips and he opened them in greed to let her feed him some of the cool liquid. However by far too soon the effort it took to swallow had become too much for Gwaine and he closed his eyes.

In the darkness strange words came to him, echoing back to the image of the stranger with raven hair. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare." A woman spoke the magical words this time and Gwaine smiled, sensing that Morrigan tried to heal him.

"No!" She sounded angry to him now, even in his fever induced state. Her shout made him squeeze his eyes shut in pain, too much… too loud. He felt Morrigan move away from his side and he heard her heals click across the floorboard as she walked off.

In the distance a male voice tried to calm her down, but whoever it was they failed. "I can master every spell given to me. I have the power burn within me to decide over life and yet I can't heal a man?" Her voice had risen in anger, making Gwaine cringe.

More silent her words faded and he could only hear some of them, "I will have Neirin tell me… he will…" Footsteps announced she walked back over to his side until a dip in the cushions preceded a kiss on his cheek. "I tried, I am sorry… I tried."

When the man spoke again Gwaine recognized the deep timbre with which he spoke as Fenwick's voice. "Milady, you mustn't despair. Gwaine, he is a fighter. I have seen it with my own eyes. I was wrong to think he wasn't strong enough, to think him loving another man…" Fenwick faltered, muttering a quiet apology.

A cool hand wiped the sweat of Gwaine's brow, but while he managed to listen opening his eyes still proved too much to ask his body for. "He is out of it, you may continue", her voice sounded colder somehow.

"I am with you on this, my love. What I'm trying to say…", once more Fenwick paused to find the right words. "I know how you have suffered at the hands of Camelot. More than once I have seen the tears you shed when you believe no one looks, and each time I see them fall I vow to bring you happiness. I will do anything to make you smile, anything Morrigan. If Gwaine truly is the one who you want to kneel at your feet by my side… then you have my word, I will accept him as your lover."

Gwaine felt how she moved away and while he slipped further away from reality he heard them kiss. "What if Leon is still in my way?" The sound of his friend's name in her calculated voice made Gwaine fight off the darkness for a bit longer.

"Then Milady, I would be happy to feed him the potion myself."

For once Gwaine shivered from something else than his fever. No, this could not be. He had not woken up then, had he? These people with their ill intent he did not recognize, so he probably got stuck in the nightmare. Yes, that had to be it. Falling unconscious Gwaine allowed the words to fade away into the rest of his confusing dream filled with scattered images and sounds.

* * *

In the growing darkness Gwaine fought against cold spirits flying through the air; ghosts of men and women long gone from life. The Dorocha, he knew they were called, even though he had no clue where he remembered seeing them before. With eerie screams of anguish they called out to him and they begged for him to join them so they could haunt the world beyond the veil where the dead lingered. Empty eyes stared him down, asking him to surrender his soul.

Old memories of long forgotten adventures, and yet not one of them entirely lost, plagued Gwaine in his dreams. While Morrigan had his mind under a spell she needed her potion infused wine and water to keep him bound to her. At this point she still did not have his soul. Because he could barely swallow the drops she fed him she slowly lost what hold she did have on him and so she called him back to the waking world endlessly, until her persistence paid off…

"Please Gwaine… wake up." This time her words scared away the Dorocha for even the men of the world beyond could sense the High Priestess' persuasive powers and they could not resist her forever.

Far too easy Gwaine's fever riddled mind and weakened body succumbed to the magic induced wish to be with her once more. So when his efforts to wake himself up were rewarded and he blinked open his eyes to see she remained at his side he smiled up to her, "Milady."

A smile brightened her worried face. "Hey there…" With a soft caress her lips touched his for a fleeting moment.

In silence he grabbed her hand and he kissed it, "You are beautiful when you don't frown in worry." In spite of how sick he felt Gwaine could not help himself. Faced with her beauty he just had to flirt with her. The scratching sound of his own voice however made him cringe. "How long have I been out of it?"

"A day…"

Gwaine blinked with disbelief as she smiled, "You are quite the fighter, my love. I must beg of you to stay awake. I know it is hard, but you must drink something. It will help with the fever. I will not lose you now, not after my efforts to get you here."

Not quite comprehending her words Gwaine squeezed the hand he had held onto for reassurance anyway.

"Any moment now Neirin will come running up those stairs", she promised. "He will save your life, so you can finally be with me."

Gwaine smiled, awed by the way she seemed to love him. "Neirin?"

She nodded, "A druid and a healer." Her free hand roamed to somewhere beyond his vision and it came back with a cup of water. "Here… try and drink, my love."

Mustering what little strength he had left Gwaine let her help him drink some of the refreshing coolness. A handful of times he swallowed, but then with a sigh he had to admit defeat and he fell back to the cushions, completely exhausted once more.

"Please, my love…" Her words broke off into a quiet sob. This time her plea wasn't enough to keep him awake. Against his will Gwaine felt himself slip further back to the dreadful darkness where her whispers no longer pulled him deeper under her spell…

* * *

In the far distance Gwaine heard voices and hooves pounding into the courtyard. Long moments passed; each breath of it filled with footsteps, shouts and echoes in the hallways. Someone came running up the many stairs, making his way through the castle in a blur of noise which echoed from the building into Gwaine's mind. Until at last the rider rushed into her chambers, or at least Gwaine supposed he did for the footsteps stopped somewhere nearby.

Unable to open his eyes, or even muster the strength to let on that he had awoken Gwaine shrugged to himself. Whatever happened in the world around him he no longer stood a chance to comprehend it and guessing hurt his head. Life seemed so far away from him now that he believed it unlikely he could return there. So many regrets he had; regrets about words not spoken and adventures not taken…

A hand touched his chest; the palm of it stretched right over his heart, startling him with the intensity of it. Cold to the touch it somehow send a strange ray of warm sensations to embrace his mind. Something was quite different about this person, because they did not bring cool water, or a wet cloth, like everyone else seemed to do. Instead Gwaine sensed they came so close to him that their soaring heat upturned his fever induced thoughts. Unaware of their intentions he pushed back against the hand. "No", his worries escaped into a sound he did not recognise as his own voice.

"Hush, my love… help has come", her soothing tone of voice relaxed him. Surely he could trust the woman he served?

Helpless to do anything about the intrusive hand he tried to believe her, even though deep down he no longer could. In the distance he sensed how the newcomer slowly peeled away the bandages at his side and brushed along his wounded side in exploration of the damage done there. Gwaine heard someone shout in pain; unaware it had erupted out of himself in pained anguish.

"His wounds are infected, no… worse, I can sense someone used poison on their weapon. What happened?" The stranger spoke in a soft, but firm no nonsense manner.

Someone answered the stranger, but Gwaine did not listen for he no longer cared. In his eyes it was too late anyway. In this bed he would die a pointless death; felled by some silly fever rather than in battle, or some other heroic way. Sure his wounds hurt, but he knew from experience they weren't even fatal. No, he'd survived far worse and yet in this forsaken place he'd die from them anyway.

Why had he even come here? Gwaine could not remember what had been so important once. All his mind grasped was the recollection of a night spend at a warm water spring in the arms of his friend Leon. Vivid images of their joining and how well their bodies fitted together played on his mind. How he longed to have Leon by his side once more, to kiss and touch him the intense way he had before. It scared him to fall this deep for another person, but at the same time his growing emotions made Gwaine smile. At least once in his life he'd known what love was…

"Whatever the farmers of Wheldrake harvested left a trace on the pitchfork that struck him. It is what makes him so sick." From the distance the stranger's voice filtered into his thoughts again, not that any of the words made proper sense. The world fast lost its grip on Gwaine. Through the gift of his healing magic the stranger felt him slip away further, shock on his every feature. "We are losing him!"

Gwaine retreated into the depths of his mind, where not even Morrigan could sense how his dreams focussed on the very same man she had send away. He did not hear Neirin's desperate shout and orders to be given some space, nor the words of the spell that fell from his lips as he placed his hands over his heart once more. All Gwaine could hold onto was the strength of his love for a man, who would soon come running up the stairs in a desperate flight to please be on time.


	11. Chapter 11

The small group of riders rode on in silence when a messenger on horse back appeared in the distance. At a fast pace the rider came towards them. Leon watched as the dot took the shape of a man and then became a soldier he recognized from his first mission with Fenwick. Had something happened? Was someone in trouble?

Neirin asked both questions aloud and Leon listened in growing shock to the answer, "Milady calls for you, Lord Neirin. One of our soldiers, the new one… Gwaine; he got injured by a farmer and has been struck down with fever. She tried to help him, but her powers made no difference. Milord, we need your gift to heal, sooner rather than later."

Fierce and alarmed green eyes locked with Leon for a moment, stopping him from speaking out. "Of course, I will come with you this instant. Leon, ride on with the others and lead them home. I trust you know to follow the dirt road up ahead."

In a flash Neirin rode off together with the messenger, leaving Leon behind with dread sinking into the pit of his stomach. His dream; had it foretold what came? No, it could not. Leon did not believe in such things… but still, something within him screamed he better hurry back to the castle.

Spurring on his mare he continued the journey home. The men at his side did not seem too alarmed. "Neirin will heal him, Leon. Have no doubt about that. He is the most powerful druid we know", one said.

Leon frowned, unsure how to voice his worry and even more unsure about the wisdom in doing so anyway. It seemed he had no other choice but to place his trust in the man who confused him so much. Neirin was a druid; the longer he knew him the more it made sense, for their kind breathed mystery even back home in Camelot.

Camelot? How come he remembered his hometown again? The citadel and its proud towers, with the people who lived there and the King he swore to serve. What was he doing serving someone else he barely knew? Someone he no longer even liked, Leon realised with shock. The wine… what was it Neirin said about it?

By the time Leon rode into the valley he could not shake the feeling he rode into a trap, but he believed had no other choice. There was no way he would ride away and leave Gwaine in the hands of these ruthless people. If he could prevent it, no matter how small his chances, he would not lose a fellow knight to her dubious whims. The Lady Morrigan; some called her a witch and Leon slowly saw only truth in the rumour of her darkened heart.

* * *

Riding into the courtyard Leon pretended nothing had changed since he rode off a few days ago, but after he left the reins of his mare with a stable boy he could not stop himself from running inside the castle. One way or another he would be reunited with Gwaine. His worries, combined with the last of the wine in his stomach, were enough to throw caution in the wind. Deep down Leon knew that he made a mistake, but under Morrigan's near presence his careful nature faded before he stood a chance to stop his impulses and listen to his experience as a knight.

Two steps at the time Leon took the winding stairs upwards and he reached the second floor. He ran through the long corridor and burst through the doors of his chambers at the end of it. Empty… no one was there! Leon faltered, stumped for a long moment until he guessed she had taken it upon herself to take Gwaine to her own chambers to heal.

More slowly, but no less desperate to find his friend Leon walked back into the hallways of the castle and he made his way over to the other side. Having regained some of his cool he vowed he would pace himself, appear to be unshaken and collected, even though his heart beat a tense rhythm out of his growing fear to have lost the man he loved. Every single step he took brought him closer, and as some soldiers greeted him along the way he knew there was no going back for him anymore. Morrigan probably sensed his arrival too… the thought of which scared Leon, but he could only keep on going.

Opening the doors of Morrigan's chambers he found to his surprise the room was empty, save for the man who laid asleep on the bed. Gwaine; he never looked so motionless and pale to Leon before. Normally his friend always moved, or talked. The sight of him so sick had him falter, until he could stand it no more and he had to ensure for himself whether Gwaine still breathed. In a couple of hurried strides he reached the bedside. Without giving it another thought Leon sat down to brush a stray lock of dark hair from his lover's sweaty face. In silence he prayed for the brown eyes to open.

Had Neirin tried to heal Gwaine, and if so had his actions made a difference? Leon could not stop the new wave of worries from flooding his mind. Too well he remembered his dream where a sword pierced the life out of the man he loved in a pool of crimson red. Leon shook his head in an effort to erase the image from his mind.

"Leon?" At the quiet sound of his name Leon turned his head towards his friend with hope in his heart. A rush of happiness bubbled to the surface in a wide smile when he saw that Gwaine had awoken and he even tried to sit up. "Gwaine!" Unable to resist Leon pulled his friend into a hug, holding on tight to make sure they both still breathed.

"Careful, my wounds."

The soft chuckle made Leon pull back somewhat, but he found he couldn't let go and so he rested his forehead against Gwaine's. Locking eyes with him Leon offered, "You scared the life out of me."

"I scared the life out of myself too", Gwaine kissed him, as if to comfort them both.

Leon kissed him back, a quiet statement on the happiness of their reunion. When a tongue caressed his lips as an unspoken request for entry he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. A low moan escaped him when Gwaine pulled closer once more and he happily lowered them both down on the bed. "But…", Leon protested out of worry his friend had not fully recovered yet.

"Hush, I know… just stay with me, please." Gwaine continued kissing Leon until he'd exhausted himself and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Get away from him!" On Morrigan's next command arms grabbed a firm hold Leon. Two of her men had appeared to drag him away from Gwaine and the bed where his injured friend rested. They brought Leon before their Lady, pushing him down onto his knees on the tiled floor next to her feet. In shock he saw that her eyes had turned golden and her voice sounded foreign when she called out, "Onslæp nu."

Following her line of sight he realised to his shock that the spell was meant for Gwaine. What did she do to him? Worried Leon awaited what happened. Relief washed over him though when his friend merely took a deep breath and rolled onto his side, soon vast asleep under her incantation. At least she seemed to mean Gwaine no harm. However Leon had no doubt that her anger would soon turn back onto him.

Her stare bore down on him, ready to pass sentence on him for whatever he did that she deemed wrong. Leon braved facing her, but then in the corner of his vision he saw Neirin and Fenwick had arrived as well. While the latter did not even blink at his predicament Neirin stepped forward with a sad look on his face. "Milady, please…"

All it took to stop Neirin dead in his tracks was a gesture of her hand. Morrigan turned to Leon then, "You defy me, and take what isn't yours."

Frowning Leon risked to speak up for himself. "I did nothing wrong. I only wish to serve you, Milady." He tried to get up onto his feet to stand, but the two soldiers still pinned him down on his knees. Only when he dared glancing over at the men did he draw the conclusion that they were probably the other two guardians besides Neirin and Fenwick. He had not seen these two new soldiers before, but their dark winter tunics looked quite similar to the ones worn by the two Lords he already met.

Helpless he watched Morrigan's eyes turn cold. "Has Neirin not warned you to stay away from Gwaine? You see, he will serve me soon, only me. We need a fifth guardian and your friend is chosen. As such there is no place for you at his side."

While she spoke Leon glanced over to Neirin and he recalled the words which his friend had spoken when they talked of his growing feelings for Gwaine, "Tred careful for she won't accept your choice without a fight." It had been a warning! Neirin was on his side, but he had been too cryptic and careful. Now the both of them were in trouble.

The full truth of the trap he'd walked into hit Leon out of nowhere, making the last of the enchanted cloud on his brain clear away. In his flash of awareness he saw right through Morrigan's façade and it stunned him. Blinking twice he could not believe his eyes. There before him stood an old woman; her skin frail and badly wrinkled. A scar marked her right cheek, while her dull eyes stared back at him with an agelessness that had him floored. She was an ugly witch, and in every sense of it too…

Leon had to think fast on his feet. Common sense would not get him anywhere, nor would admissions of his recent discovered love. Morrigan would not be swayed from her perverse need to enslave men by either. No, if he wanted to make it out alive, together with Gwaine of course, Neirin was their best chance. Whatever happened next the druid had to stay out of harm's way, or they'd be lost.

It took no more than a heartbeat for him to decide what he needed to say to throw her off from going after Neirin. "I defied his orders, and I did not heed his warnings. If you need to blame anyone in this room… blame me. I take full responsibility for my actions."

"Oh, Leon." Morrigan smirked, "Full responsibility? While I have enchanted you?"

Leon noticed how from behind her Neirin stared at him in shock. Meeting the worried eyes he nodded once to say that he knew his next admission would land him deeper in trouble. "I stopped drinking your wine and now I see the truth of what you are. The rumours are true. You are nothing more than a witch out for her own gain."

Unconscious of her action Morrigan stepped backwards and she turned somewhat away, as if she wanted to hide her true form from those in the room even while he saw right through her spell of illusions. "This… has never happened before."

Neirin stepped forwards after sharing a look with Leon to say he accepted to offer and would play along. "I am sorry, Milady. No one intended to hurt you, it's just that…" He faltered at her stern stare.

After a tension filled silence Morrigan composed herself, "So it shall be." A smirk lit up her face when she saw Fenwick coming to stand next to her with a leather whip in his hands. "Give it to Neirin, my love."

"But…," Neirin stammered.

Leon heard the reluctance in his voice, but he realised that they could not afford to step back down now. Their fault had become his burden to bear and so he interrupted Neirin's complaint with a firm, but soft spoken, "It is alright…" The three words seemed hardly enough to draw any courage from.

"Twenty lashes of the whip. It will teach you both who is in charge here." Her unjust sentence returned the cold silence to the room.

* * *

The sound of one loud crack after the other bounced off the walls. Leon observed them from a distance; his mind shut down to the searing pain raining down on his back with each one. Sure the first hit hurt like nothing else, or rather the first one that came down on his flesh in the way Morrigan deemed suitable for punishment. Five strokes had landed too soft, by far too reluctant in her eyes. She'd shouted then and threatened Neirin in a language so ancient Leon that did not understand what she said. The next blow had come down so hard that he had to grit his teeth. Her satisfied call of "One" had Leon tremble at the knowledge his hell had only just begun.

"Five", her voice cut into his pain. Leon only stayed put due to the bindings that kept him standing against a pillar in the middle of her chambers. From there they ensured that he could see Gwaine lying vast asleep in the bed. None of his cries of pain, or the loud snaps of the whip tearing open his bare back awakened his friend from the unnatural sleep he'd fallen under. Yet, it did not matter. Instead of the sight breaking him Leon took strength from it, because at least the man he loved had remained safe.

"Six", and he began to accept his fate. As the whip came down Leon bit back a groan of pain, for he decided he was stronger than her. A knight of Camelot would never break under duress and Leon would not accept defeat for as long as he drew breath. Now that her enchantment was broken she could not read his mind, or so he believed, and so he was free to fight her.

By the count of ten Leon did not even whimper when the whip came down. Shut into the world of his mind he locked everyone else out. The pain became a distant memory, an unpleasant side effect of his actions to keep safe the one man in a position to make a difference. All he could pray for was that Neirin would not take too long in making a move. How much more punishment would they both have to take until it was all over?

"… Twenty" His reality came crashing back to him the moment the countdown ended. The sudden end to pain and the lack of noise startled him. Morrigan had pushed herself in his face, her breath ghosting over his skin as she spoke the final number.

In relief he slumped against the pillar, only to find his head forcefully tilted backwards by the two guardians who held him before. Fenwick appeared at their side, a smirk shared with Morrigan. He raised a cup into the air and placed it at his lips. "Drink this", he ordered with a sneer.

When Leon refused him and he pressed his lips tight together someone kicked a fist into his burning back. The instant he cried out an unvoluntairy cry of anguished pain Fenwick moved to pour the bittersweet liquid from the cup and down his throat. It tasted so disgusting that he wanted to throw up. His heaving chest though was given no break, because Fenwick held a firm hand over his mouth while he pinched his nose with two fingers of his other hand. Leon's only option in his struggle for air was to swallow the horrid fluid down against his will…

While his world faded back into the endless fog Leon heard Neirin shout out a by far too late protest. Whatever they did to him the poison was doing its damage. Her cold voice cackled in his mind with a promise that made him bow down in fear. "There is no escape, Leon. Your mind belongs to me and everything you were is gone. You shall be my slave."


	12. Chapter 12

_Morrigan smirked for she had won. No man defied her for long, no man! It did not matter if they claimed goodness ruled their hearts, or not. She had learned her lesson long ago; no man could be trusted on their word… not even one of noble birth._

_King Uther Pendragon, to this date his name angered her more than any other. For many summers and winters the once young king had befriended her kind. One of her sisters through magic, Nimueh, had even been granted the honour to serve at his court. They lived happy lives back then, their days filled with freedom and kindness. In the best time of her life Morrigan trusted in it, naive that she'd been._

_One day Uther's worthless promise of friendship and prosperity fell apart in the wake of his cherished wife's death. Some said magic had a hand in it and in the birth of his son too, but since that fatal day Morrigan had not seen Nimueh and so she knew nothing about what passed. All she witnessed since was death and destruction born out of the growing fear of magic._

_In her nightmares flames still burned on the Isle of the Blessed, her once proud home. Morrigan had heard the cries of the other High Priestesses, who were torn to shreds by swords, arrows and hatred. Her sisters were all gone, but the peace of death was denied her for the Triple Goddess had bestowed another fate on her, making her a lone survivor. None knew what it felt like to be so powerful, so different… and so terribly heartbroken._

_By far too well she recalled the five soldiers whom had cornered her. She could still recall their faces as they taunted her to use her magic and bring down Uther's wrath on herself. Swords tore into her skin, leaving marks her soul wore to date. Every single scar reminded her of the soldiers, even when her power of illusion hid what they'd done to her. Each day the painful memory of the Purge made her avoid mirrors and those who did see her true form? Well, they never would again…_

_It was why in Leon's loss she rejoiced. He'd seen what she had become, but no more. The potion pushed down his throat made him forget and even better it turned him into a faceless slave soldier, one loyal to her ever growing army. One day soon she'd gathered enough men and on that day she would lead them into the ultimate battle against Camelot. Uther's town would bleed before she burned it down to the ground, erasing every deed of their King. Revenge tasted sweet; of this she was sure._

_Morrigan's attention drew onto the handsome, sleeping man on the bed. Gwaine had not seen how her order for her guardians to punish Leon, who so clearly loved him, parted him from his lover forever. Neirin had marked Leon's skin and in the process his own heart as well. Turning his magic darker took patience and time, but Morrigan sensed she wore the druid healer down. So all in all she decided today was a good day…_

_In the pale light of the moon and under the guise of her illusion Gwaine stood no chance against her spells. Morrigan had realised early on he loved life and women equally. Their bodies promised him pleasures he had no shame in taking. Gwaine's big heart and lust for beauty and wine would become his downfall, because Morrigan knew she needed little to no help to feed his desires. If she played her cards right she could use his conflicted emotions to make him see the error in lusting for a man._

* * *

Unaware of what happened Gwaine slept on. The restless dream and odd flow of images caused by his fever had faded away. Instead his mind had become peaceful. For once he quite welcomed the silence, for it offered him a break from his confused feelings about his friend. Turning around in the bed he snuggled deeper into the blankets in an effort to stay asleep for as long as he could. The break for his mind however did not last long. As the spell began to waver Gwaine slowly resurfaced and one by one his thoughts centred on the man he saw last. Leon; what was it about his friend that drew him in closer and closer? It seemed so wrong for a knight to take such sinful pleasures and yet it felt too right to object to. Did it mean he no longer enjoyed the company of women?

A soft murmur against his ear shell had Gwaine smile, "Missed me?" The soft pressure of naked skin against his undressed body had him sigh in deep pleasure. Lust travelled south when her breasts pressed softly into his back and her hands wrapped around him from behind. He wanted to turn around to touch her, but she did not let him. "Hush, just feel me, my love."

Hardening in her hand Gwaine let her warm presence embrace him. Who was he to complain when a woman wanted to give him pleasure and wanted nothing in return? Happy to have her attention he pressed further back against her velvet skin to seek as much contact as possible. "Please", the beg tumbled from his lips in a lust filled moan. In answer her fingers tightened around him and she picked up the pace.

A handful of strokes made him wish for more contact and so he rolled around, using his strength against her. "Want you", he said to her face before he kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Breathless under his touches she moaned into his mouth in answer. Gwaine smiled in satisfaction when her eyes widened as he wrapped his hands around her full round breasts. Kneading them softly he realised with sudden clarity he'd never grow tired of women, not even when he found he could love a man's body too. Form did not matter, only pleasure… and he would not deny himself what was offered.

With his choice made Gwaine licked his way down, along her neck to a hardened nipple and then beyond. Her flat abdomen felt soft to the touch and he could hear her moan as he licked his path further down, until he found her sensitive centre. Her cry of pleasure washed over him, making him grin in joy. A hand wrapped in his hair and it urged him on while he lapped at her and teased every nerve ending hidden between her folds.

As her nails scratched his back lightly he gently pushed a finger inside her tight channel. Their mutual moans of pleasure mingled together, filling the room with sounds that could not disguise what they did. But the world outside her chambers got rendered forgotten. Instead Gwaine only had eyes for the woman who urged him on with sensual whispered pleas to take what they both wanted.

Finally slipping inside her all the way Gwaine sighed. This he had dreamt of for days, even before coming here. Morrigan looked so beautiful like this… with her flushed skin and the way her hair had become a mess of brown curls. He pulled out slowly, only to push back inside her warm wetness again even slower. The way she welcomed him greedily, opened up for him with her legs spread wide made him groan in bliss.

His mind faltered in an odd sort of protest when her hands grabbed his ass in her need to pull him closer. Somehow he expected more calloused hands, which were firmer and larger to the touch. Leon… his strength felt so good, so perfect. For a heartbeat he wished for his friend to push into him, right here and now.

The fleeting thought however evaporated when she kissed him deeply. "I am right here. Make me feel you, Gwaine. Take what you want, I am yours… just like you are all mine." Her breathless voice and magic laced eyes locked firmly on his, and combined they made him forget his hesitation.

Encouraged by her pleas Gwaine set a rhythm to bring them both the joy they longed for since they met. On each thrust she met him, her firm rolls of hips joined by moans of pleasure. In answer Gwaine sped up, eager to bring her over the edge even while wanting it to last, so he could drown in her and never recover. All too soon though he had to let go. Groaning he came apart deep inside of her at the same time when she cried out his name in her release. With the last of his wits he rolled away from her, so he would not crush her. His eyes fell closed in the hazy aftermath of their joining.

* * *

Waking up Gwaine stared at Morrigan for a while. In the evening light of the burning candles she looked stunning to him. Would he wake her up with sweet kisses for another round? For a moment he felt tempted, but when his stomach rumbled loudly to announce his hunger he decided against it. Maybe he could find them both something to eat before he returned to her.

Getting out of the bed as silent as possible so he would not disturb her Gwaine found his breeches and shirt left discarded on a chair. He slipped into both and tightened the laces. The tears in the side of his grey shirt reminded him of how he should not even be awake. Who had healed him? He vaguely recalled a name, Neirin. If he figured out which of the men had done so he would have to thank them for sure.

After he put on his boots Gwaine walked out into the half dark hallway, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. Unsure of which way to turn he grabbed a torch from its holder and headed left on a hunch. Led by his stomach he hoped it would bring him to the kitchens or any other place with food. His footsteps echoed off the walls, even though he tried not to make too much noise. Taking a turn he found himself in a corridor with several doors. Only one stood open, and voices came from within. A man laughed, "Try and beat this!"

The sound of dice rolling across wood made Gwaine smile. Maybe whomever gambled inside had some food too? Sure it was worth it to check things out? Following the sound he made his way over to the door and he peeked inside. Just like he expected a handful of men sat around a table; tankards of wine stood between them as well as a plate filled with bread and cheeses. Rapping his knuckles on the door Gwaine announced his presence to them.

"Gwaine…" A blonde haired man welcomed him with a smile. He pushed back the empty chair and patted the seat. "We've been expecting you. Come and join us. Do you play?"

With a grin Gwaine stepped into the room, only then recognizing Fenwick when he turned around to greet him with a wink. "Oh, our newly appointed guardian plays alright."

"Guardian? Me?" Gwaine asked in confusion while he took the offered seat.

"She did not tell you yet you have risen in rank?" The blonde man asked.

Shaking his head Gwaine looked around the table for answers. "To be honest I am feeling lost at the moment. I have made my vows, know the Lady I serve… in more ways than one, but I barely know the laws and people of this place."

Fenwick grinned at his confusion, but then with a nod to the others he offered, "Maybe you should know more first, before we make it official I mean. Be assured though, she has chosen you to share this honour with us."

"You're all…", Gwaine let his question linger as he waved between them.

This time the blonde man answered, "Indeed we are." He paused with a glance to Gwaine and continued, "Let's start with introducing ourselves properly. My name is Neirin. You've met Fenwick of course and these two gentlemen are Harlan and Calder."

Gwaine stared at him while he recalled the name from the depths of his mind. "Neirin? Are you the druid healer who saved me?"

Neirin nodded as he offered the dice. "Join the game while we talk?"

"I owe you my life", Gwaine offered his hand and when Neirin accepted they grabbed wrists while Gwaine bowed his head in respect. "Thank you."

Gwaine broke the guarded shyness and the tension filled silence of the others by turning to the game. With a grin he blew on the dice and shook them in his hand. "I will sure join you, but please tell me you'll share the bread and wine too. I am rather famished."

"You bet!" The man introduced as Harlan laughed at his own lame joke, baring slightly crooked teeth as he did. It did not surprise Gwaine too much that he'd drank one tankard too many already, because nothing tasted as good as Northern wine.

Deeming the odds in his favour due to how well rested he felt he placed his bet, called a number and opened his hand to let the dice roll. Maybe the game would loosen these men's tongues enough, so that he'd finally get some answers about life up North.

* * *

A few tankards of wine later Gwaine had lost half his coins, but he'd gained more insight into his new home. The soldiers serving Morrigan had come from almost everywhere. While most were born in the Northern Lands some had come from abroad. None of them men wanted to leave for Morrigan captured their hearts and she'd shown them 'a better way to live'. Gwaine was not quite sure what they meant by that, but hearing the stories of how his fellow guardians came here he understood they at least found a safe haven at the castle. All had barely escaped the harsh conditions of the world outside…

Out on the plains bandits roamed, or men who played others, only to further their power in the absence of a king. There were those whose fear of the old ways inflicted nothing but suffering. Morrigan had understood the pain these ill conceived people spread through the lands. It was why she appointed herself Queen in her eager to better the lands. Fenwick had known her the longest of everyone and he'd seen nothing but the goodness in her heart, or so he claimed. Gwaine could not help but wonder if Fenwick had not been blinded by his love for her somewhat. He kept silent though, unwilling to interrupt the flow of explanations.

But while Fenwick spoke of expanding their control of the north, so their Queen could better it and strengthen the borders to keep danger out, Neirin slowly fell silent. In spite of his smiles and the odd call to place his bets sadness appeared in his eyes.

"So tell me…", Gwaine asked. "I am a guardian now. What does that mean? Where is my place at this court?"

"At her side", Harlan shrugged his answer.

When he did not elaborate Neirin broke his silence. "We serve her as personal guards and also as commanders amongst soldiers during missions. In short we are her lovers…"

Gwaine narrowed his eyes, "All five of us?"

Fenwick nodded, "Aye indeed. I was the first to marry her. After me came Calder and then Harlan. I think it's been four summers ago since you joined us, right Neirin?"

It did not escape Gwaine how Fenwick dressed down the younger guardian a little, as if he only just tolerated him and did not deem him worthy enough. Neirin however seemed not so easily riled, "Five actually, but who's counting? What matters to me is that we are the privileged few she shares her bed and her command with. We respect her wishes, always. As such we vowed to her to never share our bed with another. That is what you must remember as our newest guardian, Gwaine. Serve her to the best you can and she will make it worth your while."

"Never?" Gwaine's mind lingered on the whole idea of one lover, one who had to be shared too when in turn he wasn't allowed such pleasures.

Calder shook his head, "Why would we even wish for another when we can have her?"

Gwaine looked between the men and shook his head in dismay. "How can you ignore the beauty in life out there? So many women, so little time. I don't know if I…"

"You will learn to", Neirin insisted with an unfathomable and yet firm look in eyes. "To lay with one woman alone brings a deeper understanding… a deeper bond if you will."

"And it helps that there are not many others around", Harlan winked. "Women are as scarce as food and shelter out on the plains. You will find your way to her."

While he grabbed the dice Calder nodded in agreement. "There is that too."

Neirin rolled some of his coins to the midst of the table to place his bet. With a smile he offered to Gwaine, "After dawn I could show you the castle and the grounds? Tell you what is where and show you how we live. Maybe that will help?"

Gwaine smiled his thanks. "Sounds like a plan to me."

While the game continued Gwaine took a good inventory of the men around him. Fenwick had shown his true colours the moment he met him. The guy was straight to the point, driven by a sense of power and the need to stay ahead of everyone. Gwaine decided instantly not to cross him, for he believed Fenwick could easily stab a man in the back if he deemed it necessary.

Calder seemed easy going, but Gwaine sensed there was a deceitful edge to him. His eyes kept avoiding his throughout the game and when he spoke he did not do so face to face, as if he hid his emotions from other men to guard himself. Each time Fenwick spoke however Calder agreed. It was a clear signal that he was in league with the older man.

Harlan in his drunken state spoke honestly and freely. It seemed he had nothing to hide for he had always lived a simple life. His only memory of life before coming to the castle was of his farm and he spoke about it without regrets. This new life suited him, for he did not have to work hard for his coins and he could enjoy his gambling rounds.

Gwaine shook his head for he did not understand Morrigan's choices for these men… well that was aside from Neirin. If anyone had power, or strength of character? It fitted the man who surrounded himself with an aura of mystery for sure. If he wanted some honest answers he bet Neirin had them in spades; even though it was clear he kept them inside in the presence of the others. So Gwaine deemed the offer of a tour around the castle a lucky break. Maybe tomorrow he would get some proper answers to why he wanted to run away from the new rules put upon him as much as he wanted to stay and serve the beautiful woman sleeping several doors away…


	13. Chapter 13

Steady hands wrapped around his burning wrists and they held him up while others untied the sturdy ropes which bound him in place. Leon whimpered when Neirin gently wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling to the floor upon release, unaware he made a sound that had the druid wince in sympathy. Already the disgusting potion blurred the edges of his mind. "No, I must stay awake… must remember who I am", his words slurred in a whisper to himself to fight the inevitable.

A voice touched his mind, "I am so sorry." Neirin sounded deflated, not a trace of his usual optimistic front remained. Had she worn down the only man who could save him?

"Must… fight… her…" Leon could not stop his last offer of defiance. Maybe Neirin heard him speak, maybe not, but he had to try and reach out to him.

Each word however drowned into the orders of the witch who trapped them both. "Take him to his chambers and leave him there. Do not heal him in any way, Neirin, or you shall be punished further. Return to me at once when you are done. You shall serve me as I please until Gwaine awakes."

"Yes, Milady. It would be my honour."

Leon shivered from the growing feeling of dread on his heart. "I am so sorry, Gwaine." It hurt to know the man he loved stood no chance. Any moment now Morrigan would make her final move and enchant Gwaine to the point where he would lose him forever. Never before in his life had Leon believed he failed his duty and vow as a knight so thoroughly. Not even the pain in his back hurt as much, nor the trap he landed himself in. All he could think about was how he had doomed Gwaine to a pointless existence…

Deflated Leon let Neirin drag him out into the corridor on her command. His body no longer listened to his brain like it used to. It defied his need to stand proud and walk out on his own strength even after the punishment he suffered. The last thing he could manage as he got pushed away was a glance over his sleeping lover, before the closing doors of her chambers blocked him out forever.

As Neirin guided him along Leon grew sicker. The potion burned in his throat, while it slowly spread out her wicked enchantment into his body. To swallow it had only been the beginning of the end. With each step he retreated further into his mind.

The hallway passed him by in a blur for Leon could not take in his surroundings. At his side Neirin did not speak either until he lowered him down on his bed in the corner of his appointed chambers. "Leon… stay strong and hold on to your magic. The old warlock promised me it will help you survive. I know I have let you down, but please, trust in his wisdom if not in me", his voice trembled, as if he feared speaking these truths. "A better future will come, it will have to. The druid prophecies can't be wrong… they can't be…"

Even from his fog riddled view on the world Leon could see Neirin wipe in anger at his eyes. Did he cry? Leon wanted to ask, but his voice no longer obeyed him.

"Hush, don't speak for she will hear…" With brisk manners the druid rose to his feet and he nodded to him. Louder than his whisper before he said, "Do not let this lesson go to waste, Leon. She always knows best. I will accept your return on my team, but know that I won't stand for disobedience again."

As Neirin left the room, with a loud thud of the door closing, Leon saw the man for who he fully was for the first time. His friend played a dangerous game, and he probably had been doing so for a while. The enchantments did not trap him any longer. Only her actions and orders bound Neirin to play the role of commander. The druid however lived a double life, because every now and then he managed to speak out against her without her knowing. Lightning did not strike him down this time, nor had it done so in the tavern during the mission. How did he do it? With magic? Leon could only guess at it…

Leon wanted to slip into unconsciousness and forget what had been done to him, but he found he could not. Somehow the damned potion kept him in a state between sleep and awareness. The curse on his mind did not escape into sound, not even that pleasure could be his. Morrigan had taken every inch of his free will, making Leon realise he could hear her promise to him even now. "Surrender to me. Don't fight it, for you will lose."

To defy her he began to fight. Maybe she would take him eventually, but he would not surrender his freedom willingly for he was a knight of Camelot until the bitter end.

* * *

As Leon tossed and turned in his semi conscious state he tried to hang on to his past, but the red haired boy he used to be escaped him. His innocence stood no chance against the potion burning its way into his mind.

_Young Leon ran and ran, his laughter echoing in the forest. His two friends followed him, in equal happy spirits. They were playing in the light of the moon, having gone out to catch frogs at a nearby stream. It delighted them to be this free, this uncaring. Camelot was their home; safe and guarded by men of valour. One day Leon would join their ranks, of this he had dreamt even then._

_Gwen was such a beautiful girl in his memory, so young and sweet spirited. Nothing weighed her down these days when they played out in the moonlight together with her brother Elyan and got away with it. Each time when they crept inside, tiptoeing into Leon's home, they would get caught by Catrin. Gwen's mother served his family for many years and in some way Leon had taken to her more than his own distant mother. Under her care he learned true value in life could not be measured with coins, for there were those who fared better than his own family and they had nothing to share but love._

_In the years after Catrin died and Elyan left without a word Leon one day kissed Gwen. His shy peck on her cheek made them both blush. An awkward giggle escaped her and they realised they'd always be friends, but never anything more. Slowly they parted ways when his proud father offered to take him to his first training session. His wish to become a knight landed him face down in the mud and with the position of squire._

In his despair Leon struggled to hold on to the memory of his father, who had stood by the side of the field and encouraged him to pick up his sword. Blonde hair, no copper red… with half long curls, not unlike his own. The image of his smiling father faded, switching into the cold snarl of the woman who poisoned him. "Surrender to me… don't fight it. You will lose." Leon recalled her words and he shivered as another memory faded away into nothingness.

_"Arise Sir Leon. Knight of Camelot." The King's words ended in applause from his friends and fellow knights. His heart swelled with pride for he had made it. Leon only wished his father could have been there, but he'd died in battle over a moon ago. One single tear freed itself from the firm hold on his emotions. It did not do well for a knight to cry, so he swallowed away his grief and he joined the party for the newly appointed knights._

In a flash the memory faded to make way for another image of the life Leon by far too easy would forget all over again.

_The man Leon had sworn to serve was in truth King Uther, but his son Arthur was on the rise and he had noticed. How could he not? Their friendship formed post battle, when in the aftermath of a dark sorcerer trying to kidnap the prince they had worked together to escape. They suffered injuries, taken a serious beating and at some point Leon had thought his life was over. Arthur had forced him on with his courage and by some miracle they'd made it out alive together._

_Since then they fought side by side many times. Leon had lost count who saved who more, for all that mattered to them both were the vows they made for their home, for Camelot. As brothers in arms they had seen a lot of battles, so when they faced the impossible in an army made out of immortal men Leon could only state the truth, "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one I'd rather die for."_

Leon blinked through the haze of pain on his mind. The loss was inevitable and yet he would not let go… could not surrender or abandon his vows now. He had to get back home and warn his friend. "Arthur", his whisper to the man who'd become King a few summers ago went unheard.

_Once before in his life Leon had felt the unnerving cold of death creep into his bones. This was the one battle he could not survive, or so he had believed in all honesty. His wounds were too severe. This would be his last patrol ever…_

_Unfamiliar faces however came to him, followed by the hands which carried him away and their mysterious voices chanting words that made him feel deeply afraid. The druids had come to bring him back to life with a few drops of water poured from a cup. The kind, older man Leon opened his eyes to had helped him up with a soul warming smile and a gentle hand. He had not understood the man's reasons for his actions. In truth back then he felt too stunned to react or to fully appreciate what he had done for him._

_Still half in shock Leon ran out of their cave and headed back home to Camelot, where everything would make sense again. King Uther however had not seen the beauty of his resurrection and could not leave matters of magic alone. To his later sadness Leon felt forced to tell the truth. He'd barely found time to regret his honesty when rapidly the cup threatened everything he vowed to protect. Had it a dark purpose after all?_

_Looking back Leon knew he'd awoken from death and this continued to confuse him. How could such simple men, who lived hidden in a cave, have great power and do nothing to take it? Deep down he began to see the tales whispered about the druids were true. They were peaceful people, not even in the least intent on destroying others. In fact he had a feeling that they rather lived at one with nature than amongst those who feared their magic. Due to everything that happened in the siege caused by the cup though he kept his revelations to himself._

Returning to the now Leon blinked in realisation. Neirin… he understood… he had sensed the power Leon felt within himself since then. Something related to magic continued to burn within his veins, a strange sensation which he could never hope to figure out alone. The druids of the North, did they have the answers he needed? Sadness filled his heart when he realised that he would never find out.

Surrender still was not an option, but Leon no longer had a say about it. His mind quieted down to an unwanted silence and the images of the past faded away to the darkness. With one final whimper Leon lost the fight to Morrigan's harsh power.

* * *

By morning Leon awoke a changed man. In the bright morning light he stared into his chambers to gather his wits. He remembered his arrival in the Northern Lands and then meeting the woman who had called him in from an early snow storm. Her beauty and kind spirit made him happy. Yes, he had come home in this valley. The castle and its Queen offered him more than a roof over his head. He had a purpose now, an honest reason to get out of bed for duty.

Getting up Leon realised the skin on his bared back burned and pulled a little. It rather hurt in fact, as if someone had taken a whip to him. Had he broken the laws? It must be. Well, whatever he had done he would not do it again, of this he felt oddly assured.

Her calm presence washed over him. "My brave soldier, it is good to feel you are awake." Leon smiled, happy to hear from her, even when she wasn't with him in person. Listening intently he waited for her orders, "Go downstairs and find Kenley, he will take care of your back. Put on a new shirt and report for duty in the stables. Work hard and you shall be forgiven."

Silence returned to the room. Leon already missed her, but soon enough he would see her again, or so he hoped. Without hesitation he decided to follow her orders and so he walked over to the door and opened it to leave his chambers. Climbing down the stairs he made his way over to the kitchen, with the servants' quarters behind it. "Kenley?" Leon called out into the seemingly deserted room.

"Yes?" A shy young man came out of the pantry in the back, his face sweaty but kind. "You are one of the new arrivals", he offered. "How may I help?"

Not quite sure of what happened to his back for it to hurt so much Leon turned around to show his shirtless back. "Our Queen said you would help me."

A quiet gasp told him the boy was shocked, "I… yes, of course." His stammer however quickly turned into action. Leon watched as he pulled a stool over. "Sit down, sir. What is your name? Let me get some water and a cloth…"

Leon grinned at the way the servant began to fuss over him. He sat down on the offered stool and waited until the boy returned to his side. "My name is…", for a moment he had to think. It seemed kind of odd and yet he did not doubt his own hesitation. "Leon. I came here a few days ago."

Kenley began to wash his back, minding each cut into his skin with care, though he could not completely stop the water from stinging into open wounds. "It is good you came", he offered. "The more hands the better. Our army may grow strong yet and we will prevail."

Biting back another whimper of pain Leon nodded in answer. "Yes, we will."

While he continued working Kenley spoke on about the army and how one day he'd grow strong enough to fight as well. "I do not wish to remain a servant forever. I will show her my worth and fight. Tell me sir, how can I be as brave as you?"

Leon only listened with half an ear as the boy began to put salve on the cuts. Sitting on the stool, whimpering under the kind touches of a man who wanted to ease his pain, he felt anything but brave. "I just do my duty", he answered. "Nothing less than that will satisfy our Queen. You will stand up if she asks you to, won't you?"

"Of course I will, sir." Kenley stepped back to indicate he had finished treatment.

Leon slid off the stool. "Then wait for her request, don't rush into it. The sword brings victory, but injuries too. Always remember that." Leon accepted the clean shirt given to him and pulled it over his head. "Each one of us has a part to play, Kenley. You will one day get your chance. Now… can you tell me, which way are the stables from here?"


	14. Chapter 14

"So gentlemen… here you are", Morrigan purred as she slipped into the candle lit room on her bare feet. Gwaine's eyes drew to her immediately. In the see through pale green nightgown she wore every curve of her body showed as well as the fact she wore nothing underneath. Again her beauty took his breath away and the instant it did he wondered why he'd even considered running from her.

About to rise so he could offer his seat to her Morrigan pushed him back down. "No need. I can sit in your lap, can I not?"

Gwaine grinned at the way she slipped onto his lap with a smile and a wink to him. "Of course you can, Milady."

"So who's winning?" She asked as he wrapped her in his arms.

Rather than answer her Gwaine kissed Morrigan on the lips with passion. He guessed that the winner would speak up anyway… and unsurprising to him Fenwick complied to the thought by bragging, "I am."

"Good", Morrigan half moaned her answer. "Now don't let me keep you boys from the game. Gwaine can play and kiss at once, can't you?"

"Hmmm…", Gwaine hummed in agreement. "Not my turn yet though." He slipped his hand underneath the hem of her flimsy dress. In a teasing stroke he trailed a finger upwards, brushing along her thigh to where her legs met. Her satisfied sigh however got cut short when he retreated from touching her where she wanted him to. Gwaine smirked at how well he had timed it. Ignoring her complaint he accepted the dice handed over to him by Neirin, who winked his approval, "Your turn!"

With a quick move of his hand Gwaine rolled the dice over the table, calling number twelve. He grinned at the barely there flash of gold in the eyes of the woman in his lap and he watched as the dice stopped rolling with two sixes peaking upwards. "Whoops, looks like I win this one."

Fenwick merely rolled his eyes. "Cheat! I am voting you out." His mock protest was met with laughter and a new round of drinks. Lifting his tankard in the air to Gwaine he smiled. "Like we said, we share everything. Show us how good you can make Lady Morrigan feel. I put my coins forth that it will take you longer to fully please her than it takes for this candle to burn out."

Gwaine glanced over to the candle in question. Sure enough it had little life left, but he knew he need not much time to please a woman who seemed so very willing already. "What do you think, Milady?" He challenged her.

Not saying a word at first Morrigan planted sweet kisses on his neck. Smiling when he shivered his need she purred into the room, "My honour went out the window a while ago, Lord Gwaine. You do as you please… in front of my husbands. That is, if you are brave enough."

Never one to knock down a challenge Gwaine grabbed his pile of coins and he put them back down in the middle of the table. "Accepted. If no one has objections you may place your bets now gents." He met the faces of the other men, who looked between Fenwick and him in amused disbelief.

"In favour", Neirin decided while Calder and Harlan shook their heads and placed their bets against Gwaine. It did not surprise him the others sided with Fenwick. After all they did not know him and with so little time left… still, where was the fun in not trying?

Not wasting any more of his precious time Gwaine snuck his hands back under Morrigan's dress. With a sigh she licked his earlobe. "Everything is fair in love and war they say, so shall I distract him as he works?"

Gwaine merely grinned as he slipped his fingers between her folds. "Try and fail, my love. It's fine with me." With a gentle press of his thumb he caught the slick bundle of nerves and brushed merciless against it. "You see, two can play this game…"

"Oh, I know…" Morrigan sighed when he eased a gentle finger inside her, hurrying to meet the challenge. "In fact, I count on it."

While she pulled him close for a passionate kiss Gwaine did not allow her to distract him, but instead he used her move against her to wrap his tongue around hers. The short lived duel of who took charge was easily won. Gwaine had learned long ago to sense at which occasion women liked their men to take full advantage and so he pushed another finger inside her wet opening, meeting no resistance. Their kiss ended on a high pitched moan of pleasure. "Oh yes, it feels so good."

Her praise made Gwaine grin wickedly as he continued brushing a finger along her clit at a faster pace. Feeling her writhe on his fingers and rock her hips against him in delight he whispered into her ear. "Going to put on a show for me? Show your husbands how much you enjoy taking my fingers?"

"Please…" Reduced to a mere whimper Morrigan leaned back against him and she opened her legs a bit more to accommodate his touches.

Working his fingers deeper into her he felt her tremble around them. "That's it. Let go, beautiful. You know you want to…" With one hard push he slipped a fourth finger inside her wetness. To take her apart he at the same time kissed her and brushed along her most sensitive spot with the fingers of his free hand.

"Gwaine!" Her cry of joy proved his success to her husbands. Stunned they stared at him and then back at the burning candle, which only then faded out into a curl of smoke.

* * *

Laughter followed the five men and their Queen as they made their way to her chambers through the torch lit corridors. The men teased Gwaine that while he had won the bet he had also lost, because he was left unsatisfied himself. Morrigan took great delight in keeping him hard in his too tight breeches. She even batted away his hand when he tried to find some release. Everyone's laughter made him aware Fenwick had played him from the beginning. Oh well, he would have to grin and bear it then…

They tumbled into the large bed chambers, where Morrigan began to divest him of his clothes, deliberately slow and with touches in places that had him squirm. When finally she was done she smiled and stepped back, looking at his naked body with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "I have half a mind to leave you like this, but you're lucky that I am in a far too good mood to deny you. Sit down on the bed and show us how you like it."

When Gwaine frowned in confusion Morrigan added, "I want you to take matters in your own hand. My husbands watched you unravel me, so I think it is only fair you pay me back. Don't be shy, love." She caressed his cheek with a smile. "We want to get to know everything about you. That is not too much to ask, is it?"

Gwaine made his way over to the bed then. The request had him feel a bit self conscious, but a larger part of him had never been shy about his own body. He knew that he took good care of it by training and staying fit. Pleasure to him came in so many ways and while he hadn't needed his own hand much to find release, he knew what he enjoyed.

Sitting down he made a show of brushing a hand over his torso, pinching a nipple along the way and teasing it into hardness. He shivered at the pleasure it caused him. Not willing to deny his needs for long he wrapped a hand around himself. Slow and with deliberate movements he stroked along his length, going all the way up and down. Breathing a sigh of happiness the friction brought him he sped up, eager to find the relief he'd craved since Morrigan sat down on his lap and squirmed against him.

The room around him had fallen silent, but Gwaine did not notice how the others stared at the manner in which he took his pleasure. He was unaware that he'd been the first man to accept her challenge in the full, for every single one of them had been too shy, even Fenwick who claimed he was the bravest of the soldiers…

Gwaine sucked a middle finger into his mouth, in a mock imitation of what he wanted done if a willing mouth was available. He pulled it free with an audible pop to trail it downwards, only to pass by on his hardness. Without hesitation he laid down onto his back and he pulled up his knees a little as he let the finger slip between his ass cheeks before pushing it inside himself slowly. A sigh of pleasure escaped him and he sped up both hands, soon allowing a second finger to join the first.

"Is he doing what I think he is?" Fenwick turned away in disgust.

Gwaine did not hear how Morrigan hushed him, with wide eyes at the way he continued to surprise her. He was just too focussed on his own pleasure now. It did not feel as good as when Leon touched him there for he could not hit the spot he wanted to brush against the most full on, but it would have to do until the next time. Unaware of it himself his hips moved in counter to his own touches. Two thrusts and he tightened around his fingers as he spurted his release into his fist.

Her voice returned his awareness back to the room. "Is that why you laid with him?"

Opening his eyes as he sat up Gwaine nodded. "I have not known this kind of pleasure for long, but since our first time…" He breathed a shaky sigh, still high from post orgasm bliss. "I don't know how to explain. What he pulls out of my body. There is nothing like it, it's so different…"

In his shyness to admit to feelings he did not fully understand he had looked away from her. By chance he had glimpsed Neirin, who shook his head with a look of deep seated fear and desperate sadness on his face. "Only her", he mouthed.

It was then Gwaine returned his attention on her and he noticed how she'd crossed her arms, as if she distanced herself in anger. Recalling what the men had said earlier when they played the game he with shock realised how she demanded loyalty of her husbands.

"Milady…", he retraced his steps. "I assure you, I do not long for another anymore. There is only you I want to lay with, for you have won my heart today. It is just that maybe I can teach you of more ways to please us men, if you will allow me."

Her grey eyes stared at him. "Are you sure?"

Gwaine rose to his feet and walked over to her, allowing none of his attention to waver from her form. When he reached her side he knelt down on one knee before her and he bowed his head. "I swear to serve you, my love. Please, do not think of me any different while I am learning to become the best guardian I can be."

When she smiled down on him Neirin added, "I have offered Gwaine to show him around the castle on the morrow, if you will allow us. I can teach him the way, and prove to you that I am still your faithful guardian."

"Get on your feet, my love", Morrigan ordered Gwaine with a smile. As he stood before her she kissed him on the cheek. "Do not waver again and forget your confusion for me. You shall have everything you need with me, and more."

"Yes, Milady", Gwaine accepted her command, though he had great difficulty keeping his mind calm.

Walking over to her bed Morrigan ordered, "Go to sleep my husbands. Rest well. I shall not need your services tonight."

* * *

Sleeping naked on a blanket spread out on the wooden floor did not do Gwaine's still somewhat sore body any favours. He did not understand why none of them were offered a bed. Did she want to keep them aware of their lower station? Or did she just keep her husbands so close to have them on her beg and call? Gwaine had the feeling it was a combination of both. Once more he longed to run off, even though she was everything he believed he wanted in a woman. By the Gods she was a tease and she knew how to bring him great pleasures!

But in the earlier flash of emotions coming from Neirin he had seen that he was not the only one who had such dangerous doubts. What did she use to threaten the other guardian with; her magic? As Gwaine sought a way to sleep on the unyielding surface he realised that he had no other option but to wait for a chance to properly talk to the druid. The conflicted emotions he had could only be solved with answers. Until then it was maybe for the best that he did not show his doubts.

A gentle shake awoke him. Gwaine groaned in annoyance, realising he'd fallen asleep somehow in the end and not too pleased by the fact his body felt stiff. He looked up to find Neirin was the one to wake him with a whispered, "Get dressed. It is dawn."

Gwaine narrowed his eyes. "Still early", he yawned.

A smile graced Neirin's handsome face. "I know, but the castle is at its best then. Come on, I want to have you to myself today…" He winked, but with a serious look in his eyes.

Jumping up Gwaine grabbed his clothes and got dressed, but when he tried to put on his tunic Neirin stopped him. "Wear this one instead", the druid helped him in a winter tunic quite similar to the dark uniform he wore. "Like it or not, you are a guardian now."

They snuck out the room and made their way down the stairs in silence. Each time when Gwaine tried to speak up, wanting to ask a question Neirin shook his head firmly. Once they walked out of the castle doors Neirin finally offered in a hushed tone, "She sees and hears much of what we do and say, Gwaine. There are only a few places where my magic may be able to block her presence out. Let me find one of them, so we can talk, but please be patient and wait for my signal. Until then keep your mind focussed on your duty and serving her."

Out loud he said, "This way to the stables. Let me start the grand tour there." Gwaine could only nod his assent and follow the man who offered him what he needed most, answers for his confused mind.


	15. Chapter 15

The stables smelled of horses and dried grass. Leon walked inside, not sure where to start his duty for the day. A tall man who shovelled dung into a kart greeted him with a grunt. "Lady Morrigan sent me to help you", Leon offered to back with a polite smile.

The man stopped working for a moment. "Ah, you must be one of the new blokes." He wiped his sweaty brow and grinned. "Overstepped yerselves already heh?"

In spite of himself Leon grinned. "It seems so."

"Well, good. I could do with a hand. How good are ye with horses?" The man glanced over him, as if trying to size him up for something.

Leon shrugged his answer. For he wasn't quite sure about it. "They seem to listen to me well enough."

"Good, good", the man waved in dismissal. "Then start at the back with that bloody bad tempered brown stallion. If ye can get him to listen for long enough to clean his mess the first round of today is on me."

"Where are…", Leon began to ask.

"I left the other fork near the door." Without looking up the man already continued his stable duty. It seemed to Leon like he did not want to waste time on pleasantries. Not knowing what to talk about anyway he could not say that he minded.

After he grabbed the fork he walked to the back of the stables, where he approached the large animal the stable hand had referred to. It stared back at him in distrust. Leon looked it over for a moment, trying to gauge its temper and deeming it an agitated sort of wild energy. "Hush…it is alright", he tried to calm it down. Moving slow and deliberate, in his efforts not to the spook the animal any further, he placed the fork against the wall. Maybe it was best if he freed up his hands before he guided the stallion out of its corner to a spot with fresh hay.

Calm and steady he reached a hand out to the reins, while he held his other hand under its nose so the stallion could get used to how he smelled. "Will you listen to me? There is an apple in it for you later."

Behind him he heard the man grin. "Bribes don't help with that one…"

Leon let him mumble on and he focussed on the beautiful, but feisty animal instead. The nervous horse bristled and stepped back when he brushed his hand on its nose by accident. It was then that he saw a trickle of blood on its flank, as if a whip had lashed its side by far too hard. "Did they hurt you?"

The muttered answer behind him did not provide him with reason, but Leon could deduce what happened anyway. The poor creature had no patient master. Feeling the skin on his own back pull as he stretched out a hand to gently brush the furred flank he winced in sympathy. "It won't happen again, not with me. I can wait until you are ready."

Brown ears turned his way. "That's it", Leon offered gently when he had finally grasped the reins. "Will you let me take you outside? The sun is shining. There must be some grass for you there."

"We don't usually let the horses graze in the open air." The man's loud voice put the stallion on edge, its ears turning to the sound. "There just isn't much food for them."

Leon shrugged, "I don't care. It is injured and outside I have more light to tend to its cuts. You either let me do this my way, or you get him to move yourself… your choice." Taking the silence for agreement Leon turned his attention back onto the stallion. He was so focussed on his task that he did not notice the two men who came walking in.

To calm it back down again Leon petted the horse on its flank. "There, that is better. We can get along, can't we?" He continued stroking the course fur for a while, building on the connection he made with the mistreated animal. When he deemed the stallion a bit calmer he pulled on the reins a little to encourage it to take a step forward. "Will you come with me now?"

Another step and it seemed to listen to Leon as he pulled on the reins again and he began to walk towards the huge stable doors. It was only then that he saw the two newcomers, who looked at him with smiles on their faces as if they recognized him. In the back of his mind Leon could recall their names, Gwaine and Neirin. They were guardians, a voice provided. "Milords", Leon greeted with a polite, but distant bow as he steered the horse behind him to follow his lead to head outside.

Because Leon had passed by the men already he did not notice how Gwaine's happy smile at seeing his friend again faded due to a lack of recognition. Had he looked back he would not have understood what the new commander had lost, for he did not remember what they used to share. The memory of love had all but drowned under a cold potion. As such Leon also failed to see how the turbulent confusion in brown eyes made way for deep sadness and shock while Neirin muttered, "He's lost to us… for now."

As he tied the reins of the stallion to a tree stem the men behind him struggled for a few breaths, because Neirin could not allow Gwaine to go after him. "Later", the commander mouthed unseen. And while Leon began to inventory the damage done to the horse by the whip, the men walked off again with heavy hearts, leaving him to his duty.

* * *

Throughout the morning Leon worked in the stables. He had brought the feisty stallion back inside after treating its wounds with a care no other man held in this castle. The rumour of his soft touch echoed behind his back, but Leon remained unaware of how he was considered weak by some and brave by those who silently feared tempered horses. In his now limited world he only cared that the stallion he named Arthur, though he did not know why, now munched on some fresh apples.

He walked to the kitchens then to grab a bite to eat for himself. Kenley seemed happy enough to provide him with a loaf of fresh baked bread and a cup of wine. They talked for a while about the castle and what could be found where. Leon asked for a short tour and Kenley was happy to provide him with it. When upon their return they saw two servants sweep the courtyard they offered their help. More hands made lighter work… and as such Leon did not mind to help out ridding the courtyard from autumn leaves.

"But… you are a soldier", a boy stammered.

"Not today I am not", he winked and as he stretched his back for a moment to stand he winced in memory of his injury. How come he had broken the rules? Leon shrugged, unable still to remember, and he went back to work. "Tomorrow I'll fight again", he added.

Little did he know that over distance Morrigan had watched his progress and she smiled for he behaved every bit like the servant she made him.

Another soldier came over then to call him to duty in the armoury. Leon followed him down there and soon he was put to work polishing and sharpening the many swords kept at ready for battle. Sometimes another soldier came in and they asked him for a sword, or bow. Put in place to serve the men he provided them with whatever they came for.

In a way this work offered a calming break from the soldier's life, but deep down he began to grow impatient. His life meant more, for he had made vows… had he not? In his mind he began to gather what information he knew about; the people he met and the layout of the castle above the armoury. An image came to life then, like a map of the world around him and every single path which led away from where he was in the centre of it.

In the south was a river, wide and clear. He had passed it together with that brown haired commander… what was his name again? Oh yes, Gwaine. He had been a travel companion in the life before.

Leon picked up another sword and he sat back down. Drawing his attention back on the map in his mind he continued with his polishing. Beyond the river were the high plains where it often snowed and the dead tree stem which marked her invisible border. When you rode on east in a near straight line you first reached the valley and then the castle grounds. A two days ride east from here was the large stone circle he passed on his way over to the White Tower and the cold sea. Most of his mission with commander Neirin had become a blur to him by now. It made him believe that it had been an uneventful trip.

As he sat in the armoury he picked up shards of tales of the soldiers passing by, or the ones who bragged about past accomplishments. Their stories made him realise these lands were filled with even more stone circles and other druid markings he had seen. These people did not fear magic, nor what it left behind on their lands. Ancient times were not buried; not in their minds and not in physical shape.

"I dare you…", one soldier slurred to another as they sat down on a bench in the armoury to rid themselves of their chainmail. "Walk amongst the Stones of Ylnethyr and face the wrath of the ancient druids. It should not be a problem if you are as brave as ya say."

The other man shrugged. "I may be brave and slightly drunk too, but I ain't stupid."

Leon looked between them, unsure if he was permitted to interrupt. As it turned out he did not have to for the smaller of the two spotted him. "What about you… are you a brave man?"

Shrugging Leon offered, "Maybe… maybe not. Either way I have no clue what these stones are. I have never seen them."

The soldier rose up from where he sat. He walked over to Leon and sat back down by his side with a mock look of conspiracy on his face. "Long ago the ancient druids lived on these Northern Lands. They ruled the earth, the sky and the moon through their temples of magic. The Gods granted them fertility, long lives and plentiful crops, until one day at these particular stones a druid chieftain called Ylnethyr felled his brethren in anger in the aftermath of battle. It is said his spirit roams between the stones. He got caught between the old walls of what once was a temple, and he should not be disturbed."

"What will happen to those who do?" Leon had to know.

"Any who cross the invisible line into it will never make it out. Ylnethyr will either tear you apart if he deems you unworthy, or he will turn you into a ghost if he considers you a kindred spirit. Either way, life as you knew it is over. Even our gracious Queen knows not to cross him and she is braver than all of us put together."

Leon shrugged, and he returned to his polishing. "Best stay clear of these stones then."

The soldier barked a drunken laugh, "Not so brave then, heh? Too right, my good man, wise choice. Those old tales should be feared, or what else is the purpose of winter nights around the fire?"

As the two men walked out again Leon only half listened to their fading voices in the distance. All he caught of the answer was how it would soon be the night of the full moon and the spirits would once more roam free. Odd enough the tale the soldier spoke about connected with the map in his mind. Where were these standing stones they spoke of? Leon could not help but wonder where the druid site fitted in the bigger picture of the north, and how much of the story passed down the generations was truth.

* * *

Late in the afternoon Leon put down the last sword. He dropped the polishing cloth with a sigh of relief, glad the boring job was done. Maybe he could take a well deserved rest for a while, or he could share a jug of wine with some of the other men. Getting up on his feet Leon stretched and yawned, before he walked out the armoury and back up into the castle to make his way out. A bit of fresh air was just what he needed, he figured. And so he kept on walking until he stood in the courtyard.

"Leon, it is good to see you. Why don't you join me?"

Leon turned around to meet her voice and he smiled when he spotted Morrigan walking over to him in a deep blue dress which hinted just right at all her curves. He waited for her to reach her side, then he kissed her hand with a bow. "Milady, I would be honoured to accompany you. Where may I take you?"

"The bench in the rose gardens. Come I shall show you where to find it." To his delight she accepted his offered arm with a smile.

Arm in arm they walked along a grassy path and passed by on a small pond. A sea of colours beyond it drew instant attention. Roses of every colour, but many a deep shade of red, blossomed to life in the late autumn sunlight. Side by side they sat down on the bench, which was surrounded by the thorny bushes.

"It is beautiful here", Leon offered.

Morrigan nodded while she kept a hold of his hand. "It is, our druids take great pride in it. Every rose is touched by their magic, so that they blossom and grow. A work of art really, but I brought you here for another reason than to show you such riches. I wanted to tell you that you've worked hard today. I see how you have changed and it makes me proud."

"Changed?" She put a finger to his lips and smiled when he obeyed her by falling silent.

Leon bowed his head as he listened to her compliments. "Tomorrow you may return to the ranks of Lord Neirin's team. He has forgiven the fact that you've disobeyed his direct order on the last mission and put the team in danger as a result. Maybe you do not remember your mistake entirely, but that is due to the shock of your punishment. There is no doubt in my heart though that it will never happen again, for you are a good man."

As she paused she dropped her finger. "I am sorry, I know our punishment was harsh, but you forced my hand. I hope there are no hard feelings between us…"

Shyly Leon interrupted her, "No need to explain, Milady. I trust your word. I must have deserved it, but I promise to you here and now that I will not let you or Lord Neirin down again. My allegiance lies here and here alone. I am at peace."


	16. Chapter 16

_Every day Neirin lived with a feeling of dread on his mind. He honestly believed he'd gotten used to the idea that he would never find happiness again. Under the constant enchantments of Morrigan the sharp edges of his past life were lost, even though he could remember how he had been a far different man. His magic rebelled each day, silent and secretive, and he held it locked inside out of fear that she would see he wasn't all too smitten by her fake charm anymore. It had become a constant struggle to live as Commander Neirin while the druid within him wanted out._

_Waking up in a cold sweat from the nightmare of his life Neirin blinked away the ghost of pain. Far too well did he know what it felt like to have his skin cut open by the unyielding leather of a whip. Punished five times alone in the first summer he lived with Morrigan his back had become a vivid reminder of how she enjoyed to reduce men to tears. To think she had forced him to…_

_Neirin could not even finish the thought, for he felt utterly disgusted. Staring at his hands he remembered the feel of the leather grip of the whip Fenwick made the first summer he met the man. It was a beautiful piece of craftwork, but everything it stood for made him want to throw up. Fenwick loved using it; knew how to use pain to control others. His greed for power rivalled that of Morrigan. They were so far removed from who Neirin was and wanted to remain. Even after five summers of living this way he could not hurt an innocent man! And yet, that was exactly what she had forced him to do. Her threats were never hollow, but this one… the violence of it…_

_Death seemed a blessing to Neirin in so many ways and he no longer feared it. She knew this too; saw it in his eyes no doubt. That was why she spoke of the excruciating pain she would inflict on his body and mind with her magic. He would burn and scream, beg to die and be denied such release. In the end he would lose everyone around him whom he cared for. The only way she would allow Leon to live was if Neirin hurt him, if he remained the coward he'd become since the day she got her hands on him._

_Shaking from the memory Neirin glanced over the naked man sleeping curled in a ball not far from him. Gwaine; so handsome and strong a personality. No wonder Leon cared so deeply about this one. A part of him was jealous of what they had, of how their bond of lovers and knights even now united them and defied the enchantment Morrigan believed held them in her power. He had to act fast, or they'd lose again and this time there would be no reprieve… no mercy._

_If anything Neirin had learned from his mistakes with Leon. No one else would get hurt, no one other than himself that was. Today her downfall would begin, for Neirin was done with standing on the sidelines of his miserable life. He had noticed that the counter potion he gave Gwaine while he healed him worked. The knight saw the truth of her darkened heart too now, even though he could not put his finger on it. Next thing Neirin had to do was show it in full colour and ensure Gwaine knew how to play the same game he did. Beyond her power's reach they would bring forth the promised day the Warlock of the White Tower had foretold, even though Neirin had no clue how to._

* * *

With a heavy heart Gwaine walked on. His joy at seeing Leon evaporated under the blank look from the man he believed he knew well. "What happened to him?" His whispered question filled with worry remained unanswered, aside from another mouthed, "Later."

Neirin rattled on about the castle grounds, the armoury and the practice yard. Battle hardened men were introduced to Gwaine and at his companion's insistence he tried to remember their faces and show some interest in them. The men in turn however seemed wary of him, impersonal in their greeting. Others just stared at him in the same, almost blank manner Leon had. How could he work with people who had no pride, no honour left? "Morrigan?" Gwaine could not hold back on his growing worries.

Nodding slightly Neirin pointed him to a grassy path. "If we go up this track and we climb the hill I can show you the best view over the valley and castle. Come, follow me."

Gwaine followed in silence, unsure about what to feel and think. Neirin had asked him to stay focussed on the castle and his new Queen, but the further away from both they walked the less Gwaine felt inclined to do so. What was going on?

"For a long time the druids thrived on these lands. They built their temples to pay tribute to the moon and worship the ancient Gods. Through their magic they kept the endless autumn at bay. It is said their time ended at the hands of an ill tempered King, who came from far away to live in this castle and who tore the Lands apart with his wars. He enjoyed his victories and he lived in luxury while he chased away the people who offered him honest riches like fertility and hope. His fear of their faith made him cast out the druids and they took everything with them. Or so the story goes."

Gwaine grinned, picking up on the obvious way Neirin did not believe his people capable of such spite. "You don't agree?"

Neirin shook his head with one of his trademark smiles. "Oh, I do know they held the power to control the seasons, but it is not my people's way not to share the benefits with others. We believe in peace, and in living at one with nature. Magic should not be mistaken for power."

"And yet in the wrong hands…", Gwaine faltered as he caught his implications between the lines.

"People come in many shapes and sizes. Some fight for good, some not so much so. Most of us are what we are, but in some cases I have seen the darkest events change even the most decent man… or woman. I've heard tales from the south, from the lands far beyond the wide river where a troubled king mistook his beloved wife's death for an insult by magic. He sought out every single being who had the gift of magic and he blamed them for causing his grief. Many were hunted down and he burned them on the stake. Even today my kind have no place there, in fact we risk death should we cross his lands."

"Camelot", Gwaine whispered, suddenly recalling the flashing capes of red.

"We should not speak or even think of her enemy here", Neirin whispered in answer. Out loud he continued his lesson of history. "Here in the north we do not tolerate those who fear magic. The days of the tyrant king are long gone. It is why the temples of old and the ways of the ancient druids are respected. We walk around the stone circles, but never walk where their spirits do. It is their world to roam freely now."

"I understand. It is better to respect those who came before us, especially so close before a full moon's night", Gwaine grinned. "So do you know any creepy ghost stories?"

Neirin laughed, understanding his need to lighten the mood, so that they would not draw her attention too much. "I can do one better. You just wait until the nights draw long in the winter and I can show you some crazy spirits who haunt this valley."

They walked on, still grinning, and soon they reached the top. Neirin had been right. The view around them offered a stunning sight over the wide valley and the half crumbled castle standing proud alongside a glistening river. Gwaine whistled in appreciation before he smiled at Neirin. "Well worth the climb indeed…"

"Come let me show you more", Neirin spoke after a while. Off they were again.

* * *

In the middle of a cluster of tall pine trees on the other side of the hill Neirin stopped walking. His eyes closed in concentration while he whispered ancient words on the wind which had Gwaine listen with growing awe. The air around him shifted, turning slightly golden and even more quiet somehow. "She can't hear us now", Neirin said while his eyes opened with an edge of gold burning inside.

Gwaine looked around on instinct, making sure they truly were alone. At the realisation he could ask everything he wanted now he felt the anger bubble up from deep inside. Of all the things they took from him, why the man who meant more to him than he could say? "Tell me what she did to him, Neirin. I could barely recognize my best friend in that empty shell of a man!"

Neirin startled back, hanging his head in shame. "I… It is my fault. I let him down by being too careful and I lost him…"

Unable to stop himself Gwaine stepped forward and he grabbed the druid by the collar of his tunic. "Explain yourself… and make every word count."

"You… love him", Neirin smiled wryly. "I've wondered how deep your feelings ran, but now I can see his love is returned to the full. That is good."

For a moment Gwaine faltered at the knowing stare of the oddly tinted eyes for he could not find the words to speak out against it.

"The moment you first drank northern wine she could see you from afar. She made her choice and began drawing you in, closer and closer. You see, Gwaine… the wine is her poison. It changes our perceptive ever so quietly. We don't realise how she slips into our lives and dreams. She presents herself as what we wish to see, a beautiful and highly sensual woman who wants our attention. We let her lure us in, while we forget ourselves."

Unconscious of it Gwaine's grip slipped a little while Neirin continued, "Neither Leon or you stood a chance, not at first. However your hearts had found each other and along with your vows of knighthood it became a bond she could not break. She did try though, by sending you each on another mission. She believed the further apart you were the less likely you would want the other, and so she ordered me to take Leon. Turns out in his case that she could not judge a man more wrong. It may not be my place to say, but behind his shy and calm demeanour lies a lover who cares for you so deeply."

Shocked to hear the words of love spoken out loud Gwaine let go of his grip. His eyes narrowed in a need to know more, in spite of himself. "Please, tell me what happened."

"I saw him unravel, grow more confused, and I tried to explain the trap he had walked into. However I was not brave enough to be straight forward. You see, she follows me in my mind everywhere. Moments like this I can only maintain for a short while and I better not try too often. She may think this moment we share is nothing but a glitch in her mind link with me, but if I try again tomorrow she might see through it and punish me."

Gwaine saw the honest fear which lay beyond the gold of magic and he nodded, knowing their time to speak openly would have to end soon.

"By the time we returned from the mission I think Leon understood what I tried to say and could not in the presence of others. I even believe that he saw through her enchantment then. Yet he rode on in his need to get to you and find a way out together. I should have seen what he tried to do, but our time had run out. Morrigan's messenger came to collect me with the order to return to the castle."

"She called you, because of me", Gwaine said wryly, feeling the guilt rise.

Neirin shook his head, "Blame events, or blame her… but never yourself. You had no clue what went on while you got injured in Wheldrake."

"The next time when I saw Leon he rested by your side, holding you as you healed. If only I had been able to stop him from doing so… but it was too late. She did not tolerate your closeness any longer, lost her patience with it." Gwaine saw how the other man swallowed in painful memory. "As he knelt before her Leon saw the truth of her, Gwaine. The ugly witch rumours claim she is? Well, she is all that and more. I have known for some time what she is, but I do not wish to see her. I drink some wine each day to hold on to the image of her illusion. If we saw her real shape? I fear we couldn't kiss her…"

There was a slight pause, because Neirin took a deep breath to steady himself. Gwaine wanted to ask more, but he deemed it best not to hurry Neirin, who knew damn well what was at stake… even more so in fact than he did. "Twenty whiplashes, that was his punishment for it and I… I know what it feels like… and she forced me to."

Gwaine shouted out in anger, unable to rein in his temper. "What?!" It did not make sense to him how someone could punish a kind man like Leon in such a foul way.

"I am so sorry… but the truth is that the whiplashes are not the worst of it. Fenwick… at her command she had him feed Leon the coldest potion she's ever created. Any who swallow it will never remember who they are, their souls lost to emptiness. I told him to hold on to his magic and we can only pray that this will save him. It is his only chance."

"His magic?" Shock and anger warred in his mind, but Gwaine decided to stick with his confusion for now.

Neirin smiled wryly, "I know… no one sees it, but me. Leon is more alive than any of us. As a healer I sense an ancient power within him, one I have never encountered before. I feel it is what made him overcome her enchantments and I pray that it may do so again."

With his confusion not even remotely settled Gwaine let his anger rise to the point where he could not contain it. "That evil woman! She seduced me, took my free will… I…"

"You are not alone in this, Gwaine."

At once deflated by the ugly truth Gwaine asked, "And now what? I can't go back to that witch. I can not pretend she has my loyalty when all I want to do is make her pay for what she did to Leon. She has no right to take another person's soul… she…"

A hand grabbed his shoulder for support. "But go back we must. The only way to break free is to bide our time. You are not alone, Gwaine. I will help you. I know every back corridor; know her every strength and weakness. We must work together, beyond her view, and wait for the right opportunity to take her down."

Gwaine shook his head. "The right opportunity? When will it arrive?"

Tired green, golden eyes blinked at him, "At full moon." Gwaine wanted to ask so many more questions on how he could be so sure, but before he could Neirin landed them both back in their cold reality. "I have to let go of my spell to keep her from us, Gwaine. She will hear and see us when I do. I hate to ask this of you, but you must protect yourself. Forget Leon, forget the injustice. I will offer you another break soon, but now our time is up… ready yourself."

In sad disbelief Gwaine bowed his head. "I don't think I can do it… I am too angry."

Neirin placed his other hand on his other shoulder to get his attention. "Yes, you can. If not for yourself, then do it for Leon. We are his only way out."

Staring in the soul of the man before him Gwaine saw a deep sadness, but also newfound determination and a loyalty born from a good heart. It reminded him of his own vows and the way he had fought alongside Leon in battle not so long ago. He calmed himself down, remembering how he had promised to watch his friend's back for as long as he lived. "For Leon…"

Reaching out to Neirin he clasped his wrist in confirmation of their agreement to stick together. Whether he liked it or not, they were now connected in their need to stand up for what they believed in. Gwaine watched with sadness as the gold around him faded and the air turned back to normal.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the castle grounds rain drizzled down on them. They walked through the outer gate and reached the training field. For a moment they paused, watching the handful of men who practiced some moves with a sword. Instantly Gwaine saw their flaws, the way they blundered on because none of them were properly trained by someone experienced.

"Oh come on…" In spite of what he had learned today he could not standby and watch the abuse of the swords, and do nothing. As Gwaine walked over the men stared at him, not impressed that he had intervened in their daily workout.

Gwaine reached the first man and grabbed his wrist. "You are holding the sword wrong, it's better if you put your thumb here…" Using his hand to put the man straight he offered, "Now if you turn your wrist like this you can react faster. Try it."

Unimpressed the man did as asked and comically his eyes widened when he sensed the advice had been good. "Thank you", Gwaine heard him say behind him while he walked on to the next man. "Your stance is weak. Try balancing your weight a bit more on the balls of your feet and you shall see you can move quicker."

Gwaine watched as the man did as instructed while he sparred with a smaller man. He smiled when the soldier nodded his thanks.

"Show us more?" The first man asked, making Gwaine turn back his way. "If I may be so bold to ask, Milord", he then added in haste when he noticed his guardian uniform.

Shaking his head Gwaine called the four over with a gesture of his hand. "First off, it is Gwaine. Drop the title, it sounds wrong." Ignoring their grins he turned to Neirin and pointed around the gathering crowd. "Which of these men fall under my command?"

"Any who volunteer to join you", Neirin smiled in understanding of his need to distract himself from what awaited them both in the presence of Morrigan.

Gwaine unsheathed his sword. "Good. Now which one of you is brave enough to join my ranks by challenging me to a duel?"

He nodded in acceptance when the man who originally asked for help stepped forward. Deep down he could only hope by the time night fell he would be so sore and tired that Morrigan took enough pity on him to let him sleep without serving her…


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of swords clashing together and men laughing had pulled Leon and Morrigan away from the bench in the garden. They made their way over to the training grounds, walking arm in arm. Some looked on in envy while Leon could not help but blush. In all honesty he felt drawn to the woman at his side, but some strange emotion stirred deep inside of him and it made him want to join the men locked in combat on the field more.

He watched as two men attacked the new commander. As they did Gwaine joked around, moving quickly to counteract their blows and not before long he managed to knock one down with his elbow. "Even with a sword in hand a man can not afford leaving anything to chance. My elbow found an opening and I did not waste it. Don't rely on your weapon alone. Use your instinct." Leon listened to his instructions.

Gwaine parried another blow with ease. His strength however had the second fighter, a young blonde haired soldier, stumble in a rather awkward manner.

"If you are as good as you claim you are then you should pick on someone taller and stronger", a man offered in protest to his last move.

Leon grinned at the way Gwaine replied. "Size does not matter, only skill and strength are of value in a fight. Look at me, I can take on any tall man and win the battle."

"Is that true?" Leon could not help but step forward.

A strange emotion flickered across the face of the man he challenged. Leon could not name it, but it made him wonder if he had offended him. However before he could apologize Gwaine smiled, "Feel free to try, but I must warn you, I am well rested."

"Good." Leon accepted a sword offered to him by a servant boy. "As am I." While it was not quite true after doing his chores Leon did feel more than ready to wield a sword and get tired from a proper cause.

Behind him Morrigan crossed her arms, clearly unhappy with the turn of events, but Leon did not notice her anymore. Nor did he see how Neirin walked over to her to calm her down to protect him, "Do not fear, Milady. I have spoken to Gwaine and I explained his duties to him. He has sworn his loyalty and will not waver from it. You have my word."

As Leon walked onto the field he could not see how behind him Neirin's eyes narrowed in fear at the threat of punishment should he be wrong.

Facing Gwaine he readied his sword, but before Leon could even bow to acknowledge that he was ready a glimmer of metal swung his way. Quickly he moved out of its path and counter attacked in defence. Their swords clang together and over the sound of metal against metal Leon heard Gwaine grin. "Here people, we have a proper challenger."

Leon stepped back to create some space and he attacked again, not surprised when his move got easily blocked. Moving up his speed he skirted around another blow and stepped forward to put some power into his next parry. Soon they danced around each other, their taunts slowly fading to make way for a serious one on one fight.

Shouts from the edge of the field became background noise to Leon. He no longer heard how the soldiers placed bets on who would win, or how long it would take him to bring Gwaine onto his knees. None of it mattered anyway. This fight was not about winning or losing anymore, for somehow he sensed their world had reduced to the challenge of trying to get the best moves out of the other.

Sweat matted his curls to his forehead, but it did not distract him. Leon fought on regardless of his discomforts, blocking each parry with an experience he only felt in his muscles for he could not remember where he had learned to fight in this way. It was for the first time since he woke up that he felt alive again.

Another turn and their swords met with a loud clang, causing them to falter and size each other up for a few moments. Panting harshly to get his breathing under control Leon smiled at Gwaine, and he noticed how the commander too needed a moment to catch his breath. "Need a break?"

"Never", Gwaine winked while he pulled back his sword… only to attack again.

With a grin Leon turned around to avoid it and quickly he used the created space to parry from another angle. Sadly for him Gwaine had anticipated his move. Once more his sword got cut short from hitting its target. Leon grinned in appreciation and sped up his attack with a quick flick of his wrist and a step to the left. With grace Gwaine kept up with him, until he stumbled backwards over an abandoned sword.

A sound of shock echoed along the crowd, but Leon already saw that Gwaine crawled back up even as he fell down. Quickly he anticipated where the other man would end up and he met him there, discretely offering him just enough time to recover. Leon knew that he could take him down, but he did not want this thrill of freedom and fighting to be over.

Gwaine nodded his appreciation, and when they met in a next set of blows and faltered for a moment to catch their breaths he offered. "You are a good man, Sir Leon. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Unable to comprehend the sad look in the other man's eyes Leon asked, "Commander?"

Rather unexpected to him Gwaine lowered his sword with a frustrated sigh. "I need a drink", he called out loud. "All this fighting makes me thirsty."

Leon shook his head as the other man broke off the fight and sauntered away as if the tension between them had never been there. It would seem he'd never understand his brave travel companion. Brave? Now where did that thought come from?

With the fight over he left his borrowed sword in the hands of a servant boy and he walked off, in opposite direction of the castle. Leon knew of only one place where he could get some peace, so he headed back to the gardens and sat back down on the bench between the rose bushes to think. Moments later he curled in on himself and fell asleep, unhappy with the fact he could not piece together why deep down he felt so lost since waking up that morning…

* * *

The call of his name woke Leon up. He blinked open his eyes and stretched, or at least he tried to for his every muscle groaned in pain as he did. "Neirin?" He recognized the mop of blonde hair lit up in the morning sun from his commander.

"Have you been out here for the entire night?" Concern laced Neirin's voice while he smiled wryly at the awkward way Leon sat up. "It does not look comfortable."

Leon grinned in spite of his protesting muscles, "That is because it is not."

"Listen, I am sorry to drag you away from such ill comforts", Neirin grinned. "Afraid duty calls early today. We must join Lords Fenwick and Gwaine on a mission of great urgency. A messenger came back from Eoforwic with troubling news. There has been an uprising and we are under orders to take back our lands. "

Instant awake by what he was told Leon rose to his feet, ignoring the last few twinges and the dull burning sensation of his punishment. "Then I will join you at once. Tell me where you need me."

Side by side they walked out of the garden and into the courtyard to meet up with the gathering soldiers. As ever Fenwick shouted orders, calling out to those who arrived late in his eyes and dressing down servant boys when they had the audacity to come close. Leon shook his head, unimpressed by the bad manners.

Ignoring the pre-mission chaos around him Leon followed his commander and made his way into the stables to find a horse which suited him. He picked a brown mare on instinct and offered it an apple, which he lifted from a nearby table. As he did a stable boy came over to his side to help him put on the reins and saddle. The boy had also brought a dark green cloak along and after Leon put it on he got handed his sword. "Anything else I can help you with, sir?"

"Maybe some breakfast?" Leon did not even get a chance to finish his sentence…

Behind him Neirin grinned, "Here" The sound made him turn around just in time to catch a piece of bread and an apple. "Let it not be said that I can't take care of my men. Come, grab your horse and follow me out quickly. Fenwick has probably already given the order, but I always ride at the back of the group anyway."

Inspired by his commander's happy spirit Leon did as told and he led his mare outside. Once there he mounted and joined the four other men on his team in a hurry. When he looked at the quiet courtyard around him he saw how everyone else called to action was heading out of the gate. No wonder nothing but silence had greeted them when they walked out of the stables. "Milord, I must apologize for making us late", Leon offered wryly.

"No harm done. I trust you are fully alert now." Neirin's shrug ended on a smile when he saw Leon nod his answer. "Good. Now let me introduce you to my men." Pointing to one man at the time he rattled off their names, "Teagan, Mervyn, Eadric and Kiran." Gathering the reins in his hands Neirin added, "Now people, put on your hoods and follow me. Let us waste no more time."

As ordered Leon lifted the hood from his cloak over his head. It felt odd to him to dress like this, even though the cloak offered him more warmth than chainmail could provide. Leon shrugged away his uneasy feeling at being underdressed for his safety and he spurred on his mare. Riding out of the gate to follow Neirin at a fast pace he felt the wind on his face. Beyond the valley adventure awaited him. Finally he could prove to Morrigan that he had been worth giving a second chance. This quest he would not screw up…

* * *

The six men soon caught up with Morrigan's army and they closed the ranks without a word of greeting. Leon looked around, surprised to see none other than the lady herself riding alongside Fenwick up ahead in the middle of the group. She looked as beautiful as ever, though most of her body hid in a thick, furred cloak. Desire stirred when Leon caught her eyes and she smiled back at him. Would he ever win back her trust? With a sigh of longing he rode on.

Around him the valley narrowed, forcing the men to ride closer to the river. In the pale morning light everything looked wet, drops of rain still clung to the grass and mosses below the hooves of the horses. Leon glanced to the greying sky above and figured more rain would fall later that day.

With one hand Leon lowered the hood of his cloak to have a better all around view of his world. He steered his mare next to Neirin, but he remained quiet in his observations. As they rode on he did a quick headcount and he came up with an army of about forty men, most dressed for battle in chainmail and black coats marked with Morrigan's crest of a golden serpent. They made for an impressive sight, even though their number was far from what she wished it to be.

"Leave your hood up", Neirin instructed. "For this mission we are druids in every way."

"But I am not, at least I don't think I have…", Leon faltered as Kiran, the eldest druid on the team, steered between his commander and him. He did not speak, but instead he nodded to Neirin before he turned to Leon and caught his eyes in an intense stare of ancient wisdom.

_"Listen to the power in your veins. It is there if you wish it to be."_

Startled Leon sensed a tingle deep in his body, a warmth unlike any he'd ever felt and yet he seemed to recognize it as a part of him. "What is it?"

_"Magic, unlike any other. The North calls to you, listen…"_

"How?"

_"Close the world out of your mind. Do not think of anyone, not even yourself. Sense how your gift is connected to these lands."_

Curious in spite of his distant fear of magic Leon did as told and closed his eyes. As he allowed himself to retreat into his own mind the sound of hooves tracking through the mud faded out, as did the whispers he had heard since he came to the castle. Her voice shut out he began to pick up on another. A past long gone, though never quite forgotten, echoed in the air. Druids had fled and ran through this valley in a desperate attempt to escape what they could not. Leon ran among them, until he felt how a burning arrow took his life… the pain of which startled him back to the present.

Wide eyed he stared back at Kiran, who nodded. _"You may not be from around here, but the true power of the North resides in you. Somehow you are connected to the centre of ancient times. Embrace it, but never speak to others of the true worth of your gift. It may endanger your life if others learn of it. Keep your secret safe, I beg you…"_

Finally Kiran broke off his stare with a smile. Leon blinked, only now comprehending how the druid elder hadn't used his mouth to speak. "I promise… but how did you…"

_"I focussed my mind and spoke to you through our magical connection. I fear however that you can not do the same. Your gift is too different."_

Leon shook his head with disbelief, for he could not grasp what he'd just learned about himself. Had he been a druid for his entire life? Then why did it feel so strangely new and why could he not recall having such a gift?

After Kiran retreated with a parting nod to him Neirin explained, "Kiran is a respected druid elder who has the gift to light the power in others. I value and trust his quiet insight more than anything. If he believes you to be a druid, then you are. Leon, I know you have lost your past and for that I am sorry. I can not offer it back to you, but what I can promise you is a future amongst my kind. Will you accept?"

Leon did not need to think the offer through for long. The feeling of loss in his heart already began to heal with the acceptance of his commander and fellow druids. With a nod he lifted the hood back over his head and smiled. "I would be honoured to."


	18. Chapter 18

As he rode at the front Gwaine did not realise how his friend made an important change which could influence both of their futures. Instead his mind focussed on those riding alongside and behind him. The idea he led these men into battle had him baffled. Never before had he held the fate of men other than himself in his hands like this and it made him fear what awaited them in Eoforwic.

Life for Gwaine had always been about simple choices; like which tavern to travel to next and in whose arms he would sleep for the night. Now hopeful faces of young men looked at him for guidance. After one training session they had asked him to lead them. Now here he was, feeling torn about the battle ahead in so many ways.

Morrigan's wine no longer blurred his mind, something Neirin had seen to with his sweet tasting concoction of herbs. Their road ahead was clear, but highly treacherous. Soon he would run; this Gwaine swore to himself, though he knew he could not leave without Leon. One way or another he'd drag his friend back to the life they once had. The only question was… when would opportunity knock?

Fear and illusions however kept him locked in a constant struggle on his mind. The witch who trapped him never strayed far. Her radiant presence fell upon him each time he looked over his shoulder. "She is not real", a tiny voice reminded him of how she was not what she seemed, even though his body betrayed him in his lust for her. More than anything he wished he could openly defy her and insist she'd undo the spell she cast on the man he loved. Sadly he was all too aware of how the instant he would reveal himself an army of men would protect her and kill him, even though with her power she barely needed help to do it.

In his need to see where Leon had ended up in the army Gwaine reined in his stallion to watch over the men. Some passed him by with a nod of acceptance. In turn he smiled, not quite feeling the need to explain why he fell back in the group. Finally he noticed how a handful of cloaked men rode at the back, with their hoods covering most of their faces. Somehow instantly he recognized the stance of his friend as he sat in the saddle. The way he looked every inch a druid however had Gwaine startled. What was Neirin up to now? Did he honestly continue to believe Leon had magic?

"Lord Gwaine… is there a reason why you stopped?" Fenwick interrupted his thoughts.

Quickly gathering his wits Gwaine turned in his saddle to meet the other man, who as expected rode by Morrigan's side. "Milady", he greeted her to distract her from his thoughts and doubts. To answer the annoyed stare of Fenwick he offered with a smile, "No reason other than that I wish to glance upon my Queen's beauty for a while."

Fenwick rolled his eyes at the way Gwaine flirted so carefree and direct with Morrigan. Amused at how easily he could rile the other man Gwaine added, "And maybe I could steal a kiss?"

"It would by my pleasure", Morrigan fell for his charms. With a few elegant moves she steered her horse over to him and she leaned over to kiss him.

In spite of his earlier thoughts Gwaine felt his lust travel south fast as her lips locked with his in a passionate embrace. Thrusting his tongue inside her mouth he grinned when she moaned her pleasure. With a sigh they parted and Gwaine smiled breathlessly. "I had no chance yet to say good morning, so there it is. Morning, beautiful."

Morrigan grinned at his antics. "Morning? It's gone passed noon already." Composing herself she settled back in her saddle and smiled. "Be a good man, my love. Follow my orders and lead our army to Eoforwic."

"As you wish." With one parting kiss blown through the air Gwaine spurred on his stallion and soon he returned to the front of the group. Side by side with a couple of young men he turned onto a path, which went steeply uphill to take them out of the long valley. Once more he realised how easy navigation of the Northern Lands was once you knew the stories of the people who lived there…

* * *

Just last night, short after the messenger had come with news of an uprising, they had awoken Gwaine and he'd gathered with the other guardians to come up with a battle plan. They told him about Eoforwic, the thriving city not too far beyond the valley. Its early settlers were fishermen, who ruled the nearby seas, or at least they tried to, and as more farmers joined their efforts they grew in wealth. As a community of traders the townsfolk welcomed Morrigan with her need to feed her growing army. She in turn provided them with protection from bandits and she offered shelter in her taverns to those who travelled southwards.

Between the lines Gwaine had no trouble hearing the truth. Morrigan had swayed the nobles of the town in the same way she did every man. It wasn't until a woman rose up in rank after the death of her father that someone saw the dark side of the deal her town made with her. No wonder this woman of some character rose to challenge the court. Then one day not so long ago when their tavern burned down and the wine supply dried up the people of Eoforwic understood; they had been betrayed!

Fenwick, Harlan and Calder rallied to defend their mistress and Gwaine in his supposed enchanted state could only follow. His doubts reflected in Neirin's fake smiles, but they both remained silent. How could their small army make a stand against a town of almost a thousand souls? Gwaine did not know, but their fate was inescapable. Morrigan's wish had to be their command or they'd die anyway.

Eventually the five guardians came up with a plan, which in part had Gwaine lead their army across the lands he barely knew. "Use the landmarks", Fenwick explained to him while he mapped out each one they were to pass. "Follow the valley up north; pass the group of tall pine trees where the valley narrows and let the river guide you onwards. Beyond the fifth small waterfall make a cross over the old stone bridge and go further upstream. Where the path forks climb uphill on the steep path to leave the valley."

By then Gwaine grabbed a piece of parchment to write the directions down, but Calder had ripped it out of his hands. "Remember in your head!" It was easy to say for the man who had recently broken his arm and therefore would stay behind with a dozen men to keep vigil over the castle for his mistress.

Fenwick continued without delay and Gwaine scrambled to keep up with him. "Beyond the valley the plains are barren and covered with mud pools. Ignore the large rocks on the left and ride on, passed the prickly bushes and the moorland. Keep to the right at a barely visible fork in the track and find the start of the dirt road. From there on it is one more league to the town walls."

"If we can make good time we could use the cover of darkness", Neirin had offered. "My druids can sneak in, spread out across the town, and we will use our magic to cause several distractions along the way. The townsfolk will get caught by surprise."

"Hmm, the Eoforwic people are a superstitious lot. We could use that to our advantage?"

Gwaine agreed with Fenwick and added his thoughts to the plan, "We should attack from multiple flanks. That way we split them up in smaller groups, which we can handle."

In the small hours the plan got forced together into something manageable. Gwaine had no doubt people would get hurt… on both sides. He sensed the same hesitation about such losses with Neirin. The other three however walked away from the meeting with confidence, believing their continued faith in Morrigan would keep them safe. Gwaine though felt deep sadness at how many of the enchanted men would fight to their deaths tomorrow, something not all of them would do if they were in their right minds…

* * *

Up on the higher lying plains the grey clouds hung low. Rain drizzled down on the army, which rode onwards under the black banner. Gwaine swept his wet hair from his face in annoyance. The weather did little to offer him comfort; in fact it made him feel more miserable with every step his horse took.

Elwin, who rode by his side, grinned at his grumbled annoyance. "Forever autumn", came the throw away remark.

Gwaine knew what Elwin meant to say though for he had heard how most northern men blamed past times for the bad weather. The druids of old had cursed the only King they ever had and since then they lived in an odd balance with magic. Deep fear mixed with an ever deeper respect for the ancient ways rooted in the hearts of every soul. They spoke of old myths, each storyteller having a unique perspective on them. Somehow by keeping their tales and traditions alive the Northern folk learned to live alongside magic in ways no other kingdom ever had. Well… not one Gwaine had visited anyway.

As Gwaine nodded his agreement he looked over at Elwin, seeing him for who he was with a clear mind for the first time since meeting him. The mild tempered man had bailed him out when he got struck down by the damned pitch fork in Wheldrake. More loyal than most of the others he was several summers older as well. Grey haired temples suggested he in fact could be one of the oldest among them. Weathered hands held the reins of his horse, loosely and with no hurry to be cruel to the poor animal chosen to carry him through the mud. His knowing stare out into the lands around them made Gwaine wonder how many times Elwin had come out here. Did he know the streets of Eoforwic?

Asking the question out loud Gwaine was happy when the man accepted his offer for distraction with a tale on the layout of the town. At last he had found a way to take his mind away from where it was not safe to go with Morrigan so close.

"The streets of Eoforwic are narrow. They wind down between old stone houses. Each one leads to the centre where you can find the courthouse and their odd building of worship. It is said they believe in Viking Gods, strong sturdy men with hammers and such." Elwin shrugged, unimpressed by any who believed in foreign Gods. "The most important places for the townsfolk however are the harbour on the eastern edge of the town and the market square near the centre. They live on trade and control the most important food source of the North. If we take that away…"

Picking up on the instant trust he had earned with this man Gwaine realised he had another option of turning the mission a little more his way. "Our idea exactly. So… will you follow me to the market, Elwin? Fenwick suggested to me that I need to pick my own second to back me up in battle and I wondered, will you do me the honour?"

Half turning in his saddle to face him Elwin smiled, "Of course, Milord."

"It's not an order." Gwaine could not help but frown at the use of his title.

Elwin winked, "Oh, I know. It is just payback for me getting you safe back home, right? Thanks to me you could become a guardian and gain the power to lead our army and whatnot, even though you've been here for far less than one moon. Only fair then that you should punish me for such high rewards."

For a moment Gwaine stared bemused at Elwin's unexpected joke. Then he joined the man in his laughter. Sure enough this man wasn't a good fighter and he had a bad breath, but at least he had a good nature. If nothing else Elwin would stay loyal and watch his back for as long as he could.

* * *

A pink sun set in the somewhat dry sky above Eoforwic. Gwaine spotted the first houses up ahead and he lifted his fist in the air as a silent order for the army behind him to draw to a halt. In reaction to his command the handful of people of importance rode over to his side. Morrigan smiled, "You did well… we made it with time to spare."

Fenwick agreed with a respectful nod, but before he could speak Neirin beat him to it. "I will sneak my druids inside the town. Wait until full darkness for my signal to attack."

"How will you signal us?" Gwaine asked while the druid dismounted.

Walking away Neirin pulled the hood of his cloak even tighter over his face. After a breath he called over his shoulder, "Trust me, you will know it when I do."

While his companions frowned Gwaine could not help but grin at the druid's ever present easy going nature. Even under the tension of the upcoming battle his remarkable front of optimism rubbed off on Gwaine. Maybe tonight would not end in tears after all?

"Milady, are you sure you wish to join us?" Fenwick returned Gwaine to the serious side of their plans once more.

Morrigan waved away his concerns. "Once your men will reach the Courthouse where the council has its seat you will need all the power we have. We are still outnumbered and I won't let you get hurt, my love."

Rolling his eyes unseen in his mind Gwaine did not understand today's need of hers to flatter Fenwick. For the entire journey she'd chosen to remain at the man's side, which offered Gwaine some space, but only up to a point. In an odd way, he realised, they had formed a barrier between Leon and him. He had only been able to spot his friend from a distance a few times. Was she still scared of their bond?

"You know your orders", Morrigan turned her attention on him and Gwaine pretended to see only her. "Attack from this position when Neirin comes with his signal. We'll approach from the other side while Harlan and his men take on the harbour. If everything goes well we meet you in the centre. May the Goddess look after you in battle, my love."

Gwaine accepted the hand she offered him and he kissed it. A tingle of her magic washed over him and for a breath it made him feel weak at the knees once more. Hating himself for it he retreated with a fake smile, "May the fates be with you too, Milady. We shall be reunited soon. Good luck, Fenwick… Harlan." With relief he watched them steer their horses back onto the path to ride away at Morrigan's side.

However when he turned his head towards the gate of Eoforwic tension returned to his mind, and it grabbed a hold of his heart. There in the moonlight six cloaked men entered the city, after taking out the gate keepers. Soon they'd cause chaos and Leon would be in the middle of it. Gwaine blinked in recognition of the last man, who walked through after one last hesitant look over his shoulder. Did Leon share his doubts? Would they ever see each other alive again? Gwaine shivered, for once not from the cold weather.


	19. Chapter 19

The wet cobblestone main street of Eoforwic glistened in the light of the near full moon. Proud houses stood on either side of the street, their windows casting an orange glow of candles into the dark. In the silver moonlight the town looked magnificent to Leon. Its riches showed in the stone buildings and the elaborate wooden carvings, which adorned several of the houses. Every now and then a narrow street went off to the left or right. Leon already lost count of their number.

Even in the dark it was easy to imagine how the town thrived during the day. He could almost see the traders and fishermen walking up and down the streets to make their living. How many families lived here? How many souls were about to face the battle the army he had joined brought to their town?

Leon hid his face under his hood as they hurried on, passed a tavern where rowdy voices filtered out into the evening. The sound of laughter followed in their wake as they walked passed a trio of town guards by solemnly greeting them with a bow. The guard on the front nodded his acceptance of their presence. For now the guards seemed unaware that the men at the gate had fallen vast asleep under a spell, rather than them allowing the six druids entrance on their own merits.

Slipping passed a forge and the town stables they reached a small square. In the middle of it stood a huge pillar, other than that only emptiness welcomed them at this late hour. Leon almost felt like an intruder here with his quiet footsteps echoing between the walls of the houses. He almost startled when Neirin tapped his shoulder and signalled him to follow him into a narrow street. Their fellow druids separated from them, each on their way to seek a different place from where to cause some sort of distraction.

"Stay with me", Neirin instructed under his breath as they hurried on in the shadows of the dark. "We will work together. Stay alert, keep your sword ready and expect the unexpected. When we get there I need to focus on my spell. You watch my back."

"Get where?" Leon could not help but wonder.

Neirin grinned, "You will see."

They snuck around two street corners and reached another square. From the middle of the larger open space a statue of a huge man who raised a hammer in the air stared down on them. In the bleak light of the full moon it cast a long shadow over their cloaked bodies. Pointing upwards at the stone man Neirin smiled. "He will be our distraction."

As they walked over to it Leon asked, "Who is he?"

"I believe they call him Thor, the God of thunder and lightning. They say he has great powers. Well, I figure we prove their tales right."

Wide eyed Leon looked at his friend. "You mean… can you really wield such power?"

"Oh ye of little faith", Neirin grinned at his disbelief. "You watch my back while I'll show you what magic can do."

* * *

One moment they still awaited their companions to signal that they too had reached their targets, the next Leon found himself stare at the statue above him in shocked awe. He had known Neirin had power, but this? This was far beyond anything he'd imagined.

The dark sky parted under a sharp crackle of white light, which seemingly tore out of the statue. For a heartbeat the stone stood out in sharp contrast to the black sky above. Then just as abrupt the light spluttered and fell, only to be followed by the crashing sound of thunder. Leon did not dare blink his eyes as he gripped his sword tight in part fear and part readiness as a fighter.

Once more lightning pierced out into the sky, but Leon did not look at where it went. All he saw in the bright flash was how his friend's hands lifted to the statue, almost as if he worshipped the foreign god. The clear truth however shone from his golden eyes. Magic!

Around them Eoforwic startled from its sleepy evening. Doors flew open, people yelled and town guards came running. What could Leon do? Here he was… one man with a sword, who came ill prepared to face so many townsfolk at once. His every instinct born in battle screamed at him to run, but Leon knew that he would not due to his vow to Neirin. So outnumbered he waited until he was surrounded and prayed that his commander had foreseen this turn of events. In his anxiety Leon didn't even notice how in other places similar, though less spectacular, distractions ensured the town did not focus on them in its entirety.

Less than a breath passed until the thunder rumbled even louder. A woman shrieked when the statue they worshipped began to move as if it were a man of flesh and blood. Thor swung his hammer from left to right, twisting bright flashes of energy out in the same directions. Stunned Leon watched as the gathered townsfolk parted in panic. Everyone fled at the same time, some people nearly trampling over others as they sought refuge from their angered God.

Once more Leon glanced over to the spot where Neirin stood, only to find his friend had vanished in the dark. Had he been left behind, abandoned? Amongst the noise a weak grin filtered through to his mind. _"Not seeing me, does not mean I am not here. Look closer…"_

Focussing his concentration on the nearby magical presence Leon faced the statue. As the lightning crackled again Neirin reappeared, but the moment the sky went back to its natural dark the druid faded. "What is happening?" Leon asked in concern. His voice though got drowned in the next rumble of loud thunder.

A drop of water landed on his nose. It trickled downwards while the heavens poured open in a full on display of rain. Soaked in an instant Leon blinked when after one more flash of light Neirin stumbled back into the visible world. To his worry his friend's face twisted in sudden agony while his eyes shifted from gold to their natural green and back again in an even more blinding gold. Why did Neirin not let go of his powers?

Before Leon could ask the arrival of a man, who had dressed in expensive clothes and seemed an important noble man, and a handful of guards, interrupted them. "There he is, like I told you. This druid did this, he must have. Thor would not harm those who believe. Druids are more than simple, for they are evil. I warned people many times, did I not?" A finger pointed at Neirin as the owner of the hand glared with disdain and blinked the rain from his vision. "As a member of your council I demand you arrest these two men."

A guard stepped forward, hesitant at first and growing bolder as his colleagues joined him with swords raised. "Step back from the statue and come with us to face justice."

"No, we will not. My Queen commands that we take your town and you must comply, or you will face war." Neirin's otherwise warm voice sounded slightly off to Leon, though he could not place why it were so. Sensing it was best to remain silent in the tension of the moment he stared between the two men; the grim faced guard and Neirin, whose magic still shone bright in spite of his obvious exhaustion.

The guard shook his head in objection. "Eoforwic will do no such thing. Our council has spoken against her ridiculous demands; as such I have my orders."

Neirin lowered his head for one heartbeat. Leon saw how his friend's body tensed, before he looked up with an unexpected cold sneer on his wet face, "So be it." In a blaze of gold the air around his druid friend shifted once more. A moonlit shadow fell over the square as Thor lifted his hammer above them.

The guards looked up, stunned for a moment, until their Lord shook them back to their duty. "You have no say here, druid. Your kind are vermin… you…"

Everything drew to a halt as the stone hammer came down and cast out another flash of light. The powerful magic rolled outwards from where Neirin stood to spread out around him and into the town. In shock Leon watched as the men who opposed them burned where they stood. They crumbled into ashes before they could even scream out in pain.

Nailed to the ground in shock Leon stared at Neirin, unable to comprehend what he had just witnessed. How could he reconcile his optimistic, easy mannered friend with the powerful magical being who stood there as if he had a right to cause such horrors? The tension filled atmosphere shattered when Neirin crumpled to the wet stone pavement with a shout of sad anguish… "I am sorry." Leon could barely hear the heartfelt whisper over the heavy rainfall.

"What in the name of the Goddess was that?!" Leon's anger evaporated under the way his friend looked up from where he had fallen onto his knees.

"That wasn't me…", Neirin offered. "I never wanted this, never. Leon please, believe me."

* * *

But a heartbeat later it did not matter where the magic came from or in what shape it called the battle forward. From there events got out of hand, and fast. One moment Leon stood on the square lost for words and the next breath arrows pierced the air around him. On instinct he pulled Neirin up to hide at his side behind the statue to avoid getting hit.

Horses and their riders sped passed in a blur of motion. "On me", a deep voice shouted. Leon recognized it as commander Gwaine's. Neirin had called forth the army and they had responded in kind. Wet swords and armour glistened in the light of the moon as they passed by. In their wake the arrows fell as those who fired them got struck down. With relief Leon noticed how their fellow soldiers offered them a much needed break and a chance of escape. "Come", Neirin gestured for him to follow.

Not knowing what else to do Leon did as asked. Once more they snuck around the town, their presence covered by the darkness of night and their hooded cloaks. All the while heavy silence filled with pain and disbelief stayed with them. The tension lifted slowly when they reached the side of their druid friends. Though no one spoke there was a quiet sense of understanding and care about them. Kiran offered Neirin some wine to get warm again, and as Neirin sat down a knowing glance of sadness passed between them. It made Leon feel like he had missed something of importance.

"What happened?" A still shaken Leon asked with a half whisper.

Kiran's sorrowful voice answered in his mind. _"Morrigan happened. She can take his power at will and twist it with her own if she wishes to. Neirin stood no choice, for she ordered him to do this and he can not break his magical bond with her. She made it so that his gift can not resist her presence if she doesn't want it to."_

"You mean, Morrigan did that?" Even in his deep enchanted state the awful truth sobered Leon up. Neirin had not killed these six men and whoever else got struck by the bright flashes of lightning. From the moment magic caused death it had done so with Morrigan's power. The thrill of what she did sent a shiver of fear across his spine, because even in his need to serve her dark magic scared him far more than he was willing to admit to.

Neirin sighed as he offered Kiran the wine filled water skin back. "Her wish must be my command, always." He allowed for the older man to pull him onto his feet and as he did he accepted the gift of a small stone with a frown. A look passed between the two men, one filled with such meaning that it made Leon think they spoke to each other within their minds. Not hearing what was said between though he could only be relieved when Neirin put the stone in his pouch before he smiled as if nothing had bothered him. "We are her soldiers, every one of us… but we are druids too. Tonight we will do what we do best."

When Leon frowned in his confusion Kiran answered in his mind. _"Divide and conquer…"_ They both grinned when at the same time Neirin gave him the same answer out loud. _"That is what you get after hanging out together for far too long."_

"Come, we must get back to work. Let us split up into two teams this time. It is better if we share our wits and magic between us in that way. Kiran, Leon… you guys stay with me. The rest of you concentrate on helping Fenwick and Morrigan over at the northern half of the town. Keep me apprised of where you are through our mind's voices."

In silence they parted ways, while the magic induced rain finally stopped pouring down. Leon followed his companions through the streets once more. This time he felt more assured of what he did, because of the fact they would watch each other's backs. He hoped though that there would be no more ill surprises. Sure this was battle, but in his heart he wanted to win it in a fair way and not by striking people down without mercy or reason. Where was the honour in that? He had a feeling Neirin and Kiran agreed with him; even though neither dared to say it out loud.

They turned another corner and almost stumbled upon a group of enemy guards. As they retreated to the shadows they listened for a moment. The enemy leader spoke to his men, telling them to stand proud and tall. "These soldiers have crossed our walls and they upturned our homes. But while they have invaded our town it gives us an advantage. We know every street and each single corner where they can hide. We swore to protect Eoforwic to the last man, and so we shall. The witch's army is small, as such I say they stand no chance and we will defeat them."

"But what of their… magic…" A bald man dared to interrupt his commander's speech. His last word however came out in a scream of fear when a dragon made out of flames flew over his head. Its angry roar and hot ball of fire had the guard run away in fear.

"Help me", another guard panicked when his cloak caught on fire. His hands flailed about him until he managed to drop the burning cloth. Eyes wide in fear he ran off.

In awe of it Leon turned to face the source of magic. It surprised him how Kiran controlled the beast with one hand, as if it was easy and he did so every day. Drawn by the power of it Leon followed the dragon in its flight. After a few more beats of wings he watched it land in front of the guards' leader. Warily the startled man approached it with his sword, only to find his scared companions had left him to face it alone. "Come ba…", his shouted order got cut short when the dragon blew smoke into his face, causing him to faint.

Quickly smoke filled out the street. Out of nowhere Leon heard a battle cry. He looked up in time to see Lord Gwaine pass him by once more, steering his stallion into the thick layer of smoke up ahead with a wink to Neirin. "See you on the other side."

As Gwaine disappeared into the grey cloud of smoke Leon felt a hidden emotion twist in his heart, a fleeting memory of grief and loss touched his mind as it did. Something about the commander made Leon want to help him. The burst of unwarranted loyalty he felt towards Gwaine evaporated though when an enemy guard jumped out of the fog, aiming a sword his way with a snarl of anger. "Prepare to die where you stand!"


	20. Chapter 20

_Fenwick never had any trouble with following Morrigan. The moment he became hers he had done so with heart and soul. The vows he made soon grew into far more, for he shared her need to settle down the North by ruling it. It made no sense to him some refused to see how much better their kingdom fared since his Queen rose to the throne. Had she not proven she brought them prosperity and far less trouble with bandits? Even the most hardened man bowed before her in respect, so why not the people of Eoforwic?_

_As he rode out to battle with her by his side she had his unquestioning trust. Fenwick knew that their army was small, but he did not fear for his men simply because Morrigan had chosen to join their ranks. With her presence they would bring the town to justice and then the Northern Lands would be hers to rule once more. To reach their common goal he would do whatever was needed, this he had vowed when he left the castle that morning. Not long now and the South would be next… the lands where they knew of summers and sunshine, or so Morrigan promised him._

_The oddest thing however was that for once his Lady shrouded herself in doubt. When he asked her about it he found that her answers came down to one person. Gwaine… the man who both infuriated and pleased her, caused her worries._

_Of course he understood why she felt the way she did. The new guardian had a passion about him which she desperately tried to contain, but had she? While at first Fenwick had thought she'd never be able to rein Gwaine in he had only recently changed his mind about it. The man who rode out at the front of their army had proven a tactician and a fighter to boot, one who clearly cared for his men. It was because of Gwaine that the plans for the battle ahead were far more solid than ever before. So no, he decided, he had no more doubts left about him. As far as Fenwick was concerned Gwaine had become a most welcome addition to their army._

_Morrigan listened to his praise, but even so she continued her vigil over Leon. Had she any worries about her magic? Fenwick did not understand why she did not trust in her own potion and he said as much. "Look at his eyes, Milady. They are empty, until they see you. It is you he is loyal to, not that silly notion he once had…" He trailed off, unwilling to speak about the travesty of men laying together._

_She had kissed Fenwick then and for a blissful moment she took his breath away. When he landed back down on the earth they had shared a smile. "I am being foolish, aren't I?"_

_The quiet admission to one of her rare fits of fear took his breath away. Never before had he seen her weak, or was he in doubt of her powers. It took him a moment to recover and once he did he could only be honest with her. "No, you are just being human, my love. But trust me; you have nothing to worry about. The potion did its job. Leon is but a shadow of who he used to be, and you have earned Gwaine's loyalty."_

_Less than a league later Gwaine proved his words were true. And even though Fenwick acted annoyed he smiled to himself at the way Gwaine flirted with the Queen they both served. To him it was clear to see how she rejoiced in her power over her new subject as she sent him away to lead the army again. Fenwick once more felt the thrill of how she chose him over the other guardians and how he was allowed to ride with her into battle. No one could oppose them when they worked together like this, no one. Not even the two arrivals from the South._

_Fenwick was not without his doubts though, of course not. His worries however lay elsewhere, but he dare not ever speak them out loud, at least not until he was sure that he was right about them. Morrigan would not take too kindly to him if he got proven wrong on this one. So Fenwick had taken his precautions in silence and he hoped it would pay off. Maybe today was the day when he would finally get rid of the thorn in his side._

* * *

Waiting for thing to come in the growing darkness had Gwaine on edge. By his side Elwin attempted to settle his mind. "Trust in her powers. She has come with us for support this time, so we can not fail."

"No, of course not", Gwaine lied through his teeth. How these men had stayed so blind to her enchantment was beyond him in his rising foul mood filled with concern. Yes, for sure Morrigan was powerful and yes, she threatened their lives should they ever stray…

Well, now that he did think about it he could see why the men were so eager to drink her potion filled wine and forget what they were. Maybe every single one them had faced punishment like Leon did. His brave, honourable friend… once more Gwaine worried if he'd seen the last of him. Shaking his head at himself he sighed to focus on the job at hand. It did no one any favours if he continued his worries. No, he had to survive the battle himself first and then he'd find Leon and run off… not that he had any idea on how to pull it off. First things first then, where was that bloody signal? What took Neirin so long?

In his anxious wait Gwaine knew with sudden clarity what he missed, or rather whom he missed; the knights of Camelot, and yes even their King. Arthur would speak of what lay ahead with great confidence. They would gather before him and listen as they placed his trust in him to lead them into battle. While Gwaine liked to poke fun at the man's lesser qualities he did admire him as a fighter. Percival, Lancelot, yes even Elyan should be at his side, but to his sadness they were not. With a sigh he realised that in their absence he had to face this tough challenge alone, and he did not like it one bit.

Gwaine stared at the skyline. Eoforwic looked rather tranquil from out here. It was a real shame that it would burn soon, before he could even see the town in all of its riches in the light of day. In his mind he could paint an image of cobblestone streets, grand houses and possibly a tavern or two, which served the best fish meals he'd ever tasted…

An odd bolt of lightning coming from the centre of the town before him cut straight through the evening sky and broke him from his gloomy thoughts. "There… that is our signal", Elwin confirmed with a clap on his back.

The following heavy clap of thunder almost drowned Gwaine's orders to mount and ride out after him. "Follow me!" Only the last two words he spoke followed in the wake of the deafening sounds above and they made it to every single man of his army.

Under the next short burst of light and heavy rainfall Gwaine led the men into the town. They rode fast through the opened gate and then galloped into the main street, ignoring the signs of disruption and confusion in the side streets. A couple of guards attempted to call them to a halt, but Gwaine swung his sword and felled one while behind him another soldier took out a second. Two down, how many more to go?

Gwaine had not been given any number on the enemy, and right now statistics did not matter. For once the odds did not mean a damn thing to him. All he had was a vow he did not mean and a threat to not only his own life, but to the man he loved as well. He'd be a fool not to fight for his survival… and that of his followers. Not every man in this army was a good person, but men like Elwin and Neirin, who had their hearts in the right place deserved to walk away from Morrigan as much as he did. This battle was not his choice and nor was it theirs, but in their name he would do his best to win it.

Sword at the ready he rode on, aiming for the town centre to offer Neirin his retreat like planned. The druid had foretold that he would find himself surrounded by guards once his magical powers deflated as expected. "This action is to the advantage of your men as well as mine. You need our aid to keep causing chaos as you do battle with the enemy", Neirin had suggested. "And to be able to do our damage we need to stay in the shadows."

Gwaine had agreed. "I will fight my own fight, but while I do I can keep my eyes peeled for your druids. If any of you are cornered my men can offer help, but please try and stay out of trouble that you can't handle…"

Understanding had passed between them. Neirin indicated he had heard between the lines of Gwaine's parting joke that he asked him to keep Leon safe. In turn Gwaine had vowed to watch the druid's back where he could. They both realised that the two of them could only trust the other in this, never anyone else. Now as Gwaine sped towards the heart of Eoforwic he came to deliver on his end of the promise. The battle had begun and he was ready!

* * *

On the other side of the square Gwaine could not even afford to look back. While he prayed that the two druids escaped he dismounted to attack the group of guards, who came running out of a nearby building. Glimpsing Elwin do the same in the corner of his eyes Gwaine swung his sword with a shout and he threw himself into the fight.

With an experienced move Gwaine blocked a parry. He then twisted his wrist and body to land a blow of his own. One step forward and his opponent stumbled, unable to keep up with him. It took but one breath for Gwaine to plunge his sword in an unprotected stomach… and his opponent was down. There was no time though to take it slow, for far too quick another guard took his place with a snarl of anger.

Their swords clang together, the force of the blow resonating in his arm. Gwaine barely noticed it, for his attention drew onto a second man who joined his colleague in the fight. Two against one did not seem fair, but he could not blame these guards. In their place he'd do the exact same. Even so he was relieved when Elwin appeared on his left side with a nod. Two against two, ah… now these were better odds.

The fight continued, with Gwaine working together with Elwin. He smiled to himself when he found the older man more than kept up with him. Sure Elwin, as an untrained man, was less defined in his movements, but his solid defence and experience as a fighter offered Gwaine a welcome companion in battle. Like one they parried, blocked and attacked to down their opponents. One swing to the left and a step to the right to avoid getting cut had them part. Gwaine grimaced when he stumbled, but while he recovered Elwin stepped up to close the gap, defend his commander and down their opponent.

More guards rushed towards them to defend their town. It almost felt to Gwaine like this fight would never end, but then a loud crash coming from behind the attacking guards distracted everyone present. Further away in a street a wooden cart caught on fire. Flames licked high up in the moonlit sky and they burned the precious cargo loaded onto it earlier. Men came running in an attempt to salvage what they could not.

Gwaine grinned when he saw a cloaked man hurry off unseen around a corner. A druid! Using the offered distraction he killed a guard and stunned another in submission. The next posed more of a challenge, but a flying dagger landed the man face down on the pavement. Relieved Gwaine looked up in time to notice the smirk on one of his colleague soldier's faces. He nodded his thanks and threw himself onto another guard.

Panting from the exertion after he won yet another fight Gwaine paused for a breath, looking around to oversee the situation around him. Stunned he realised then that his men were on the winning hand. A handful of guards retreated just as he called Elwin over to his side. As he waited he glanced up to the sky, realising only then that the rain had stopped to fall.

Elwin reached his side, "We did it, Milord." It only took one stern look at the rubbish title for his second in command to recover with an amused grin, "… Gwaine. Where to next?"

Gwaine sheathed his sword with a grin and he turned to his men. Doing a quick headcount he realised that he had lost not one of them so far, and it made him feel more proud than he had expected. With a few silent gestures he ordered everyone to fan out. "We take out these shops to hit the town where it hurts", he put a voice to the orders he'd been given himself. A command he felt unsure about until Elwin taught him more of the torn Northern history as they watched the men take apart the livelihoods of many to bring Eoforwic to its knees.

"Don't judge us too harsh, Gwaine. Eoforwic and the Northern tribes have more reasons to be on opposite sides other than our given orders today. Our long history is to blame for all this hatred. For over a hundred summers since the first Vikings landed on our beach from across the cold seas they enforced their foreign ways upon us. My own ancestors lost the war to their kind. This town fell first, but the Viking thirst still was not quenched. They came after our tribes, their army led by their King Edvard. Our kind fled, to the plains and into the swamps… but we stood no chance to win the fight."

"Swamps?", Gwaine asked.

Elwin nodded, "A few leagues south of here there are stone littered swamps, filled with the souls and spirits of the fallen ancient druids. Better you never set foot there. It's a dangerous place on even the best of days."

There was a short pause as a loud crash announced another shop sign shattering to pieces on the cobblestone street. Elwin continued with a wry smile, "Anyway, this town stood by and watched, not lifting a finger to help those in need. Eoforwic grew as some of the Vikings settled down and they hid safe behind their many walls. They began to worship the new Gods and to date it is easy to see that their beliefs have not wavered."

"Fear ruled Edvard, who pushed on forward to send us disbelieving folk away. My ancestors had no magic, but we lived at peace with the druids. Mistrust of their powers however echoed across the plains. The Vikings began to hunt those who held on to the ancient ways and soon every druid ran, or they got killed, with the devastating result that endless autumn returned. Eoforwic blamed our tribes, while we deemed the only reason for the druids to lash out was no other than King Edvard himself."

"Lucky for us his death in the aftermath of the final battle meant that many Vikings left for other shores. However some stayed behind in Eoforwic, and their mistrust of druids held firm. For many years since only people with Viking blood were allowed a seat among the town council. Morrigan was the first who made them think that they could be wrong in their ways. Over time they agreed that to bring peace the North they needed to rethink the old laws, but since recent something changed their minds and now I fear that war has returned to us all."

"Ah", Gwaine grimaced at the strange realisation that for once Morrigan had tried to make a genuine difference out of a need to bring peace to these lands. Enemy movement up ahead in a narrow street however ended both his confused thoughts and his conversation with Elwin. "Guards", he hissed a warning to his friend. While unsheathing his sword he shouted out a second warning to their fellow soldiers. "Guards! On me…"

* * *

The many guards were on Gwaine and his men in a flash. Outnumbered at least by two to one he doubted that they stood much chance, but he also knew how desperate men who fought for their lives could sometimes achieve the impossible. As he swung his sword to attack the guard in his line of sight Gwaine shouted a battle cry to encourage his men. It was win or lose now… nothing he could do either way, but fight for all he was worth.

A knock of an elbow and a quick slice into flesh had him passed one guard. Gwaine turned to face another, who swung a mace his way. He ducked and let out a breath of relief when it missed him by a hair. Once more the mace got aimed his way… but Gwaine was alert and so he stepped to the left to avoid it. Slightly less lucky he felt it grace his shoulder on a second blow, but as he winced in pain he already saw an opening and flicked his wrist to take it. Blood gushed out of the guard's abdomen; a clear sign Gwaine hit his target full on. As the guard stumbled to the street his mace dropped with a loud clatter that mixed in with the battle noise.

Given no reprieve the next guard was upon him the instant his colleague fell. Gwaine grimaced as he gathered his strength to parry. This far larger opponent looked down on him with a smirk, as if he taunted him for being over a head smaller. In return Gwaine winked, safe in the knowledge he had long ago learned that size did not matter. When it came down to fighting speed and agility were the most important… and he had already noticed this man was somewhat slow in recovering. All he had to do was force a stumble…

Two blows missed target before Gwaine ducked to avoid the swing of an axe. The force of the too reckless sway of the weapon had his opponent lose his balance somewhat, offering Gwaine a clear line of sight to his target. With a grunt he swung his blade to aim at an unprotected knee. Down in an instant the guard yelped in pain and he almost dropped the axe. As he tried to recover Gwaine aimed his sword for a bared neck with a well practiced move. Wide unseeing eyes still stared out into the world with shock, though their owner had already left it.

Gwaine stepped over the dead body and moved on, pushing the horror of battle to the back of his mind. One glance across the square showed him that Elwin had gotten himself into trouble. Blood seeped into the soldier's tunic as he fought against a guard. Gwaine saw him stumble, and he made up his mind. Determined to help Elwin to survive he ran towards him, passing by on two of their fellow soldiers. Anger and sadness threatened to have him falter along the way, but Gwaine pushed down the bile in his throat and he forced himself to keep going. Now was not the time to mourn, because Elwin needed his help. However by the time he made it halfway he got distracted by a panicked shout.

"Dragon!" An obviously frightened guard stared to the sky, his trembling finger pointed upwards. Gwaine followed the line of sight and grinned at what he saw. Indeed, there above the houses a dragon created out of flames lifted into the air and it spat fire downwards. Once more the druids distracted the town guards with their magic. Gwaine could only smile at their sense of timing when he saw how Elwin took advantage of it by saving himself from losing his one on one fight.

Their eyes met over the hundred yards left between them. One look of understanding and Elwin gestured, "Go! Get them." When he did not move for a hesitant moment Elwin nodded and turned to face the others on their side. "This way!" His second in command's order met with shared determination.

As the battle moved away from him Gwaine could only blink at the square where his men soon left him behind alone. "I will return", he mouthed to the older soldier when Elwin looked back one final time before he disappeared around a corner with a limp…

Gwaine found his stallion hiding underneath an overhanging roof of a shed beyond the square. It let out a nervous bristle, but after a pet on a flank and a good smell of his master's scent it allowed Gwaine to grab the reins and mount. Speed was of the essence in his ride for help, and so he urged his faithful travel companion into a full on gallop. Steering through the streets he aimed for the corner where the creature of magic in the sky caused chaos.

As he approached the dragon Gwaine saw how smoke began to fill up the streets. Ah clever, the druids had taken away the sight of their opponents. Deciding to make good use of their magic Gwaine unsheathed his sword and he kicked his heals into the flank of his stallion to urge him into danger. With one final wink to Neirin, whom he spotted standing outside the grey cloud of smoke together with the elderly druid who conjured it, Gwaine reminded him of their promise, "See you on the other side."


	21. Chapter 21

Quick in his reaction Leon faced the guard who jumped at him from out of the cloud of smoke which filled up the space between houses. He defended with practiced ease and turned his move into an attack with a flick of his wrist. The guard anticipated his move by blocking his return. Leon stepped away a little to avoid another blow. Then he attacked again, faster and faster. Every move was met by a countermove, until finally one of his magic gifted companions had enough of the delay. A shop sign above a doorway fell from its chain and onto the head of his opponent. As the man collapsed under the unexpected weight Leon turned around to grin at his culprit. Kiran simply shrugged.

None of the three men needed words. Like one they ran into the smoke after Gwaine to help him with whoever stood in their way. However they were no more than fifty yards into the cloud of pale grey when Leon coughed. This smoke had grown too thick for them to see ahead, too impossible to make sense of the shadows in the night. He had barely thought it when the wind picked up and it began to blow the grey clouds away.

As the narrow street slowly revealed itself to him Leon saw men running away from the black stallion and its rider up ahead. Most of those who fled disappeared around corners or into houses, doors falling shut behind them with a thud. A few however could not avoid the swing of a sword or the thumping hooves of the horse Gwaine rode. Leon saw how a handful of bodies lay crumpled lifeless on the streets. Four men fled towards him, but they faltered at spotting him and the two cloaked men by his side. Their presence alone was enough to frighten them into fleeing away into a side alley. A glimpse of gold in the corner of his sight showed the reason… magic.

Up ahead in the street Gwaine steered around, the moved betrayed by the sound of hooves coming back towards him. Leon looked up just when the commander reined in his horse a few feet from where he stood watching him. "Neirin, I need your help. Come quick, my men are outnumbered." Brown eyes looked at him, with a mixture of relief and sadness in them. Why did Gwaine eye him up with such intent? Even though Leon did not understand the man he found he did not mind his scrutiny. Something about the barely guarded passion called out to his heart and it took him by surprise to feel that way.

"Of course", Neirin nodded while he accepted the offered hand. Leon could only watch in confusion as Gwaine pulled his commander up on the horse behind him with a powerful pull of his arm. They wasted no time to ride off together, "Follow us."

The next moment they were gone. Leon shook his head with a wry smile. "How can we? They go much faster." He looked at Kiran for answers.

 _"With our magic…"_ As ever Kiran seemed amused by his innocence when it came to the druids and their gifts. Leon could only grin, because the man was right. He knew so little of the fire which burned in his veins. Maybe once the battle was won he could learn? He sure hoped so, for more and more he felt like he missed something important.

Once more Kiran smiled the patient smile of a man who had learned much in life and now looked upon the younger ones with fondness. _"I will teach you. Open your mind and listen to my spell. Let my words touch you. They need to be spoken, but I can't…"_

Leon met with a golden stare when Kiran laid a hand on his shoulder. Understanding passed between them when he did not look away. An odd tingle inside his body began to warm his heart. Was it his own gift? Leon startled at the idea, but he calmed down when Kiran's voice came to him again, _"Do not fear the power of life, my friend. Let it take you back to what once was. Only then can it be again."_

The wise words touched his soul, but sadly the truth of them could not tear down the cold barrier erected around his mind. Unaware of it the witch's grip on his memories held firm. All Leon could grasp was a haunting melody of an ancient druid song. As he listened to it odd words fell from his mouth in the voice of a man who had not spoken in many years. Leon heard them mix with the melody, but he did not understand a word of what he said. All he sensed was how the power of their connected magic spread through the air.

When the hand fell from his shoulder Leon's awareness returned to the dark streets of Eoforwic and the battle sounds in the distance. A sense of belonging made way for stunned surprise when a light brown mare ran towards him as if he had called her forth. Leon narrowed his eyes in recognition of the fact she had carried Kiran over to the town.

Kiran smiled, _"She was born and bred amongst our tribe. Animals do not fear magic the way humans do. She heard our call… and decided to listen."_ Wasting no more time he suggested with his mind's voice that they better mount to go after the two commanders. Shaking off his confusion Leon did as told and he mounted the beautiful horse, taking her reins in his hands just as Kiran mounted up behind him. His newfound friend was right of course… the battle for Eoforwic did not wait for his world to make sense.

* * *

Wind blew through his hair as Leon spurred on the horse. They rode fast through the streets in their need to find their friends. A few times they blew passed the guards who tried to stop them. Once they turned a corner they met up with Gwaine and Neirin. The two commanders were staring across the street just beyond the large square with lost looks on their faces…

Leon's eyes drew to what they saw. Up ahead of them the long stretch of rain soaked cobblestones was littered with discarded weapons and broken bodies. In the distance swords still clung together and men shouted, but this street was shrouded in an eerie post battle silence. No one moved, not one soul lying there would ever breathe again. The coppery smell of blood hung in the air. Leon counted a dozen men in black and he realised Gwaine had lost every single man who had followed him into this battle. In a flash he too felt the sorrow rise for their fallen comrades.

"I should not have left them…" Gwaine sighed and bowed his head in sadness. "Elwin sent me away to get help and I left him, but he was injured. I should have seen… should have known better…"

"No", Neirin disagreed. "It is not your fault."

Gwaine gestured to the broken body of his second in command. "Tell Elwin that. He trusted in what we came here to do… he trusted that witch to the end, they all did", the words came out in bitter anger. "Look at what it brought them!"

"They never stood a chance." To Leon's surprise Neirin didn't object to the harsh words spoken against the woman they served. "You knew this going in, Gwaine, and you also knew we had no choice, so don't you dare blame yourself. This… she did this to them."

The silence of the dead returned. Leon did not know what to say. His thoughts however were far too loud and chaotic. The events of the day continued to confuse him. Maybe he ought to speak up for his Lady Morrigan, but to his shock he found he could not fault the two commanders on blaming her for the losses. Her need to have Eoforwic bow to her will seemed a tough challenge at best, but now it looked downright near impossible.

Morrigan had forced their hand for a lost cause and good men paid the price. What still bothered him more than anything though was how she had twisted Neirin's power into something so cold. She who said she meant nothing but good forced him to use it against his will. How far would she twist her power to use Neirin on a next time?

With his adrenaline fading fast Leon could feel the skin on his back twitch in an endless memory of his punishment. What had he done to deserve it? What if she had used him too and he did not remember?

 _"Leon…"_ Kiran's voice filtered through the mess of thoughts on his mind. _"Tell them the time has come. We must leave this place and escape her, while her power still focuses away from us and on whatever they do out there."_

"But we can't", his protest sounded weak, even to Leon's own ears. He frowned, unsure why Kiran approached him and not Neirin, the man he knew far longer. Could they do it? Break their vows and get away with it? The idea of running away made him nervous and feel more than a little scared.

Kiran touched his shoulder in a silent question for Leon to turn around and face him. A look filled with sorrow focussed on him as the older man explained, _"She took my family and my voice. I can not live this way any longer. We must find our escape."_ All it took was a wry smile for him to notice the despair behind the emotion filled voice in his mind. It seemed confusion would have to remain his friend for a while longer, because the pain in pale blue eyes combined with Gwaine's anger and Neirin's sadness at the abuse of his magic made the decision for him.

"We must leave this town and escape her power." Leon knew he had spoken for all four of them when surprise filled looks changed into a silent agreement of mutual understanding.

"Go where though?" Neirin asked.

"Anywhere but here", Gwaine answered while he urged on his horse to carry them away.

Without a word Leon followed suit.

* * *

They rode back the way they came, through the main street and heading to the gate in the town wall. Far behind them flames licked up to the sky as the battle Fenwick and Morrigan had brought to Eoforwic grew more grim. Shouts of anguish could be heard from the other side of the town. Balls of energy exploded, was it Morrigan who threw her magic in the mix? Leon could only guess from here. As he looked over his shoulder he reined in his horse a little. Maybe it was not right he abandoned his vows and the men he'd swore to fight alongside with?

 _"Keep going"_ , Kiran offered in his mind.

"But the others", Leon protested.

_"I fear they are already lost."_

Kiran had barely finished his thought when a voice shouted out into the night, "Halt."

A cloaked man stepped into the light of the moon and Leon saw that he was followed by five others, who kept in the shadows. Their leader released the clasp of his cloak and as the brown cloth felt to the ground Leon recognized him. "Lord Calder", he half cursed under his breath as he pulled on the reins to draw the mare to a halt.

"Pass me and you shall be taken out, all of you. I have my orders and I for one will obey. There is no leaving this fight for any of us. Our Queen commands it."

At his side Leon saw Gwaine do the same. From his side Neirin answered Calder, "No way. You know as well as I do that this battle can not be won. She may command it, but the North is done listening to her. We can not be controlled by her powers any longer. I am through with being used for her selfish needs."

"Fenwick was right not to trust you, Neirin. You are weak and you are not even worth the hassle. Still, I have my orders to bring you to face her and so I will. The rest of you however…" Calder shrugged as if he did not care one way or another.

"Just let us go, she doesn't have to know", Neirin pleaded.

Calder looked disgusted to Leon when he smirked, "It will be my honour to strike you down for this insolence." While he spoke his hand lifted into the air and with a fast move it came down again.

Before Leon realised what the order was about pain shot through his leg as an arrow hit him from out of the darkness. Cursing his bad luck he pulled it out with another cry and ducked just in time to avoid getting hit again. More arrows pierced the sky above him; a clear sign there was no other way out than making a run for it. Fuelled by his instinct to survive Leon pulled on the reins to steer for his one way out, while wondering how he could get passed Calder and his men. He glanced over to Gwaine and gestured with his head to the gate. All or nothing he meant to say, and his friend accepted.

Mid-flight Leon felt underneath his cloak to pull out the dagger he'd put onto his belt that morning before they left. One lucky aim would be enough to get Calder out of their way, he decided. Wasting no time he threw the hand held weapon with a practiced flick of his wrist he had only half forgotten, praying it would hit target. With grim satisfaction he heard Calder cry out in pain and as the man crumpled in his injury Leon passed him on his way to freedom, with Gwaine on his tail.

Bending over in the saddle Leon made himself as small as possible to avoid getting hit by more arrows. He kicked his heals into his horse's flank to encourage her to go even faster. Maybe if he stayed low and he rode fast enough they would make it. Hundreds of yards passed by in a blur of vision and a loud rush of adrenaline kicking in his veins, until finally he reached the gate and made it through. Safe at last! The rain of arrows had stopped, but Leon did not even hesitate to keep going. Distance was of the essence now. Their choice was made for better or worse and there was no turning back.

"Come back!" She screamed at him in anger several hundreds of yards later. Leon did not want to listen to her order to serve her once more, but something within his mind caused a fierce stab of pain when he defied her. The instant cold realisation at the fact she seemed to control him too had him reel in anger. Leon pushed onwards, urging his mare to keep going, but another stab of pain had him falter and stop altogether. The struggle within his mind hurt so much that he grasped his head and cried out in anguish.

"Leon, what is wrong?" Gwaine's panicked worry did not cut into the haze.

He also was unable to see how Neirin shook his head in sadness. "I had hoped he could break free from her powers once more, but I fear she's too strong for him after all…"

The worried voices of his friends mingled in confusion, but he was unaware of them. Leon could not see how Kiran shook his head in firm denial before he 'told' the two commanders with gestures that he had it covered. He could only feel how the druid reached out to him by using the ancient magic which ran in both their veins.

 _"Stay with us, Leon. Don't allow her to reel you back in."_ It made no sense to him Kiran gripped his thighs so tightly that his touch almost seemed to burn through the fabric of his breeches. But when slowly the unique warmth of the man's magic awoke the power within him Leon felt the pain fade. _"That's it… focus on my voice, let me guide you home."_


	22. Chapter 22

Every post battle emotion inside of him screamed out to be freed. Frustrated feelings of anger, deep sadness and confused worry played a relentless war on his mind. With great effort Gwaine continued to push them back down, so he would not fall apart right here and now. His hold slipped when unexpected Leon drew his horse to a halt only to grab his head and scream out an anguished cry of pain. The sound tugged at what little hope he held in his heart to somehow get Leon back.

Neirin's explanation however shattered every last bit of it, "I had hoped he could break free from her powers once more, but I fear she's too strong for him after all…"

"No!" Gwaine stopped Neirin from believing the worst. "We broke free. Don't tell me it's too late. I can not lose him to her now, not when we came so close… not when…" He no longer found he could contain his anger in his worries for the man he loved. "Damn that witch and her powers. If she kills him I will…"

Amidst his rant he'd pulled on the reins to stop his horse. He set out to dismount, so he could run over to Leon to offer him comfort. Neirin however would not have it and a strong arm held him back. "No Gwaine, stay where you are. Allow Kiran to help him."

The half order drew his attention to the cloaked man sitting behind Leon. A firm stare met his when the man lowered his hood and he looked back at him with a look of ancient knowledge. The grey haired man smiled, but even as he kept his stare the telltale sign of magic began to glow in his eyes. Gwaine watched on in concern when wrinkled hands slipped onto Leon's thighs to grab a firm hold on him. Dare he hope for a miracle?

"Please… tell me you can help him?" Gwaine continued to fight his impulse to dismount and he grabbed the offered lifeline with the last of his hopes.

He was met with only silence, until Neirin explained from behind him. "Kiran may have lost his voice to Morrigan, but I don't think she quite managed to break his strong connection to the lands. It is whispered she tried to enslave him once in the same way she did Leon, but he fought off her powers. He lost most of his memory in the process, but fortunately not his spirit and the gift of our druid ancestors. His magic is similar, albeit far more powerful, to that which runs within Leon's veins. Maybe this unique connection they share offers your friend a chance. Give Kiran the space to try, Gwaine."

Gwaine gestured to Kiran to go ahead while in his mind he prayed that some of the Gods granted him his wish to have Leon back in his life. To keep himself from falling apart he voiced his ongoing disbelief, "You keep saying that Leon has magic, but it can't be."

Neirin sighed in answer, "Yet it is so."

Turning in his saddle Gwaine shrugged to him. "I mean no offense, but how can I take your word for it when I have never seen him use it? I have known the man for a longer time than you have and I can not see him go against his words, or his King's laws. No one is as honest as he is. I am sorry, Neirin. I just can not believe it is true, not unless…"

Everything he knew fell apart when Leon returned to them with a sigh and a flash of gold in his eyes. "What the…", Gwaine knew he faltered again in his shock at seeing the most obvious sign of the impossible stare back at him through the dark of night.

"We must ride on south", Leon stated in a quiet tone of voice as if nothing had happened. The glistening of unshed tears though told Gwaine a different story. However even when he steered towards his friend to get more closeness and to offer him comfort Leon pulled back abruptly, with the lack of recognition showing in his manners as clear as on the day he lost him to Morrigan's spell.

"You lied, you made me believe Kiran would bring him back to me, but he didn't." Gwaine could not contain his frustration and disappointment as he watched the man he loved ride away from him without acknowledging him in any way he would have in the past. His grip on the reins tightened in frustration in an effort to calm himself down enough not to lash out at anyone, or anything, in his fit of anger. The hold of the witch of the North was doing his head in. Would the misery ever end?

"Please, Gwaine. Do not give up on us now." Neirin sounded as tired as he felt when he finally pulled back his arm and let go of his hold on Gwaine's waist. "I know how you feel, trust me, but we can not stop here. We are not far away enough from her reach or control. We must ride on to find a sacred place where she can't touch us."

Shaking his head to try and let go of his temper Gwaine asked, "Is there such a place?"

There was a long pause before Neirin explained, "There must be, or Leon is not the only one who is lost to her."

Gwaine faced the man sitting behind him once more. "You mean that she will kill us?"

"No… though yes, if she catches up with us she surely will. But what I mean is…", there was a slight pause in which Neirin made his choice. "My father is lost to me in the same way Leon is to you. Every time I come near him he turns away from me in fear and to protect him I must do the same in turn. Even so we continue to hurt the other in spite of our best efforts." Neirin swallowed and bowed his head, no doubt to avoid showing the emotions of his painful memories to Gwaine.

"Every day I see him fade into near invisible. He's become a man who has grown afraid of his shadow, while I am forced to serve her every whim as a guardian in his place. I don't know what he remembers, nor is he aware of what I can recall about the day she tore him apart and bound me to her. In spite of everything I want to tell him that I don't blame him, but I have become too much of a coward. Now I have to live with my silence and I have come to the point where I fear I have lost him altogether. The worst thing is that I can not forgive myself for not sending him away to freedom when the chance was there."

"I am sorry", Gwaine offered, knowing his words came up far too short. "I did not realise that you may have left behind someone you care about."

Neirin looked up with a slight smile, "I may be a coward, but I am not selfish. I could never leave him at her mercy." While Gwaine frowned Neirin pointed into the dark to the horse and the two men who had rode off, but were now waiting for Gwaine to make up his mind. "For once destiny was with us both, my friend. Your lover… my father, we got them this far. Come, let us waste no more time in getting them to safety."

Gwaine shook his head at the realisation that finally some things went more than right for them. Nothing else made sense in his world anymore, but he would never abandon Leon. It was more than a promise now, because the closer Gwaine came to losing him the more he knew that he loved him. But to give voice to a future he may not have hurt, so instead he joked, "More like a case of them bailing us out of trouble I fear. I am not so sure which is which any longer. Their magic, or whatever it is, seems to guide us forth."

"Are you ready to let it?"

With a shrug Gwaine turned back to his normal position in the saddle. "Oh, have it your way then. You druids and your mysteries are beyond me. Just promise me that if we make it out alive you will help me get him back." The only answer he needed was a firm clasp around his shoulder. Not delaying their flight for freedom any longer than needed Gwaine grabbed the reins and he spurred on his stallion to go after the men who awaited them.

* * *

In the waking light of dawn the group of four reached the edges of the mystic swamps of the Northern Lands. Tales of ghosts and ancient spirits surrounded this place, mixed with a good dose of superstition and horror stories of fear. "Is it wise to keep going this way?" Gwaine voiced his worry, but even so he did not stop following Leon and Kiran into the miserable landscape.

"Probably not", Neirin confirmed, but his complaint fell short under a look from Kiran which said that he was being silly.

"Morrigan fears this place more than anything. She claims there are many reasons to stay away from the swamps and has made them sound believable. It is easier for her to hide behind the many different tales that claim ill spirits are at work here than admit to the truth and lose everything she's worked for." There was a short pause in Leon's explanation as he steered his horse around a half crumbled cairn.

Gwaine followed his lead and after a while when there was enough space between the patches of mud and the many scattered stones he steered over to Leon's side. "So… what is this truth you speak of?"

"Ylnethyr had no more darkness in his heart than you or I do. He did not enchant these swamps as told in the myths. The only thing he did was cast a spell on the Stones to protect the spirits of the men, women and children who got killed there. Morrigan is not in any danger of them, however it is whispered…" Gwaine frowned when Leon faltered and he seemed to listen with intent to a voice no one else could hear but him. "Her dark magic has no place between the Stones. That is why we have to go there and try to make our stand. Kiran feels there may be even more to the ancient temple that can help us, but he has to set foot there to make sure."

"Wait… what?!" Neirin voiced Gwaine's stunned feelings. Was there actually some place where Morrigan would have no control over the man he loved?

Leon merely smiled to Neirin. "Kiran gave you the stone which you now carry in your pouch. Have you heard her whispers in your mind or felt her magic touch yours since?" Gwaine could not see Neirin shake his head in answer behind him, but he guessed the gesture was there when Leon added, "He hoped as much… you see, the stone he gave you is a small chip of the large standing stones. It seems Kiran was right to think that her power can not get passed it, no matter in which form they come."

Feeling no less stunned by the explanation Gwaine looked between the two men sitting on the other horse. Both showed clear signs of a magical gift they seemingly shared, but something about it had him spooked still. "How do you know what the man thinks when he doesn't speak?"

Behind him Neirin snorted, no doubt at his ongoing confusion about magic, while Leon answered, "Kiran can speak in the mind of those of us who have magic. It's a strange sensation at first and I can not say I am used to it, but I get how it works now."

Leon spurred on his mare to go faster and Gwaine did the same, staying close behind him as they rode passed a couple of dead tree stems. He decided he'd take Leon's word for now, because he assumed that even in this state Leon would never lie. "So has either one of you a clue on which path we take?" For a while he had seen nothing beyond the endless blanket of moss and mud pools, the track long since left behind them.

"No path, for the spirits will guide us there." The mysterious answer did nothing to ease his mind and a half turn to a shrugging Neirin revealed they were both left in the dark. Gwaine could only shake his head in dismay at the way their flight to freedom became muddier with each step.

* * *

Slowly they went deeper into the Northern swamps. Gwaine had long ago given up on any sort of comfort in these lands and so he didn't even frown when it started to drizzle. Like always the bleak and far too wet landscape around him offered little, now even more so with the addition of knee deep mud. Behind him Neirin yawned, unable to hide the fact that they were running on empty. Even his stallion bristled in agreement of their miserable feelings.

The men riding ahead of him however appeared unstoppable. While the golden glow of magic had faded a league or so ago Gwaine could not shake the feeling it still guided them to the ancient stones Leon had spoken of. It beat him how magic worked, but he decided he was better of listening to it, rather than ignore it and go back to where Morrigan awaited them. That was if she did not come after them… and where she was concerned he had no idea. Would she risk it? Or would she let others do her bidding?

The more he thought about it the less Gwaine wanted to know the answer. He had only the energy left to deal with the journey through the mud. With each step his stallion grew more obstinate, protesting every ten strides or so. The poor animal was covered in mud as it bravely ploughed on at his command. He felt sorry for it, but he also knew that he could not afford either one of them to stop. They would have to share their strength in the miserable trip. He patted its flank in encouragement and half whispered, "I know, mate. I owe you big time."

He had barely finished his offer of comfort when one of his stallion's hooves slipped as they rounded a fallen standing stone. Firm, but with enough kindness not to hurt his travel companion Gwaine pulled on the reins to steady them. An annoyed bristle was his only warning as they slipped once more. While they managed to right themselves his stallion could not avoid stepping into a pool of water. The splashing cool seeped into Gwaine's breeches all the way up to his knees. Well, of course… it wasn't that he wasn't feeling cold enough just yet. With an eye roll he clicked his tongue to spur on his horse to keep on going regardless.

They ploughed on in silence. Not even a bird whistled a tune, making Gwaine feel like he stepped into a world beyond any other. Was it magic he felt? Shrugging to himself he pulled on the reins and he steered his stallion on to keep following the invisible path laid down by the ancient druids. Gwaine concentrated so hard on getting them both further with every step that he did not notice their progress, not until behind him Neirin sucked in a breath and called for attention, "Gwaine… look."

Looking up Gwaine could not miss the impressive ruins of the once greatest druid temple the Northern Lands had ever known, and probably would ever see in future. More than twenty stones stood tall and proud, reaching out to the sky with a size Gwaine deemed larger than the height of two men put on top of each other. Their age showed in mosses and crumbled pieces that had fallen down over time. The endless blanket of mosses did not end there, but the higher lying slope seemed somewhat drier to him.

"I can't believe it, we made it. The Standing Stones of Ylnethyr… they are real." Neirin almost whispered in his awe, making Gwaine smile. He had to admit that in spite of it's miserable surroundings the Stones offered a beacon of light not even someone who had no talent for magic could ignore. This site would decide his future, Gwaine sensed…


	23. Chapter 23

_Morrigan screamed in anger as she released a fire ball of magic to lash out at whoever stood in its path. Something did not feel right to her. The link with Neirin wavered, giving her an odd sense of betrayal like she had not felt in many summers. A distinct touch of magic pushed her away. It seemed familiar somehow and yet she could not quite place it, not at first. But then with a painful flash of images came the reason…_

_Kiran! She could not believe it. The elder druid she had reduced to a mere shadow of himself, that man would cross her now? No, this could not be… she would never let him get away with taking back his son. Neirin had vowed to her on his father's life that he would never leave and now they both found a way to break free from her enchantments. She sensed how the distance grew, wider and further. There was no way she could reel them in, not when something Kiran had done protected them both from her spells._

_The power of the Stones; long had she feared it. She who had the strongest magic of all at the touch of her fingertips had no control over the true power of the Northern Lands. The druids had been ignorant for over a century though. How come one remembered their strength hid within the Stones? So many books she had burned; every piece of parchment on Ylnethyr and his visions for the future shredded. His life got reduced to a ghost story, which spoke of dangers that kept even the bravest of men away from the truth. Now out of nowhere the stones came back to haunt her like Ylnethyr himself._

_In her anger she lashed out at Eoforwic. Morrigan pushed the townsfolk to their knees by raining fire down on them. This battle had to be won first and then she would stop the druids. No one crossed her and broke free from her hold, no one. Especially not the man who hid in the shadows and who had escaped her attention when she least expected it. How had Kiran regained his powers of old? Morrigan knew she only had herself to blame for being blinded by him. Her heart hurt, because in this moment she knew that in spite of the many men she'd lain with she had never gotten over her feelings for him. No one had pleased and satisfied her so thoroughly… not until Gwaine._

_Gwaine, she had not heard of him either. Something was amiss there too. Had her newest love turned his back on her as well? That could not be so, could it? The answer came with the arrival of an injured Calder. "Milady, four men have escaped, including your newest recruits. We tried to stop them, but I could not…"_

_At her side Fenwick had cursed at Calder for not heeding his warning, and how come he had let the druids get away from the trap they had set. The glimmer of confirmation in his eyes had Morrigan stumped. "You knew?"_

_"Afraid so, my love. I never trusted Neirin, but I was not sure of his betrayal. I went with my instinct though and had Calder watch the southern gate." The calculated explanation cut into her heart, settling there with heavy dread. In that moment every piece of the puzzle connected in her mind. The two southerners and the two druids had come together. Her only chance to stop them was the potion Fenwick had forced upon Leon. But when her last resort failed too and Leon ignored her she realised that Kiran had stepped up his game to risk everything to get away from her._

_The challenge was set and Morrigan would face it head on. Fate decided that it was all or nothing for her. She had no other choice but to ride after them. If Kiran escaped her hold he would turn the Northern Lands against her in a way no one else could. He saw truths no one else among weakened men did. What if he had found the means to defeat her, would he do so? It wasn't an easy question, but Morrigan believed that to avoid a positive answer she would have to kill him before he could grow too strong. So she gathered the fifteen or so survivors, stroked Fenwick's ego with compliments and rode off to meet Kiran on his terms. One way or another she would prevail, because not even the Stones had the power to kill a High Priestess… right?_

* * *

Half of the journey passed Leon by in a blur. Sure he had noticed the physical challenge it provided, because riding through the mud in the drizzling rain made it anything but a pleasant track. However his mind continued to pull him in every direction. From the whispered guidance of Kiran, to Gwaine and his not quite disguised worries and back to his own confusion about how his memories tried to resurface, but couldn't. Something felt off to him, well no… that wasn't right. Everything felt off to him, including the magic he felt burning within his veins like it had always been there. Who was he really? Leon did not know anymore and it scared him.

As he steered his mare onwards Leon followed the whispers of the ancient druid spirits. Maybe they would lead them to freedom. Kiran at least believed in this, or so Leon had heard him say so in the warm voice speaking in his mind. He wanted to trust in the druid elder and his enigmatic presence, even though he was unsure of where it would take him. If nothing else maybe Kiran knew how to help him find a new path now the way back was firmly closed.

The sight of the circle of standing stones calmed Leon down. He grew aware of the power within and felt it touch his own. A sense of belonging washed over him, making him realise the man sitting behind him had been right all along. He was connected to these lands, whether he liked it or not. His heartbeat seemed to pound in tune with the ancient spirits and Leon admitted it to himself; this was where he wished to be…

Eager to get closer Leon spurred on his mare to take him up onto the slope where the temple of Ylnethyr had fallen victim to time. As he rode through the final stretch of mud he did so with a lighter heart. When he reached the edge of the stones he rode on until he stood in the centre. With ease he dismounted, only to wince at the stab of pain in his leg. Looking down he saw the trickle of blood soaking the fabric of his breeches. Even though he recalled the arrow which had wounded him he ignored the wound it caused in favour of embracing the fact he had made it home.

Walking over to one of the stones Leon placed his hand on it and he let his magic flow back to the surface. Unaware of it himself he spoke out loud about what the spirits told him. "This temple once stood proud in the midst of a forest clearing. We lived here at one with nature, looking up to the sun and moon to guide us. The foreigners should have let us be, but they destroyed what they did not understand. Our ways were lost, but not anymore. The light of the full moon will bring about a new dawn."

Stunned Leon blinked at the sad vision of memory the spirits showed him next. Ylnethyr had buried his own people a long time ago. Many graves had stood here once, until the mosses and rain hid them away. The deep despair coming from the heartbroken man touched Leon as if his hand burned and quickly he pulled himself free. A tear rolled over his cheek unguarded when he looked to Kiran. "They were massacred, every single soul who lived here except for him."

"Who?" Neirin asked. "You mean Ylnethyr, don't you?"

Leon nodded while he listened to Kiran's voice. "Your father believes he never left. The enchantment cast on this place keeps him trapped here." He ignored the way Gwaine frowned at him, as if he could not fathom magic and how it worked. Well, he could not blame the man for it. In truth he was still trying to find out himself what it meant. In his need to learn more he joined Kiran who had walked over to a fallen stone.

 _"This was where the altar used to be"_ , came the explanation.

"How do you know?" Leon wondered out loud.

Kiran shrugged, _"Because I sense the presence of the Goddess here. She offers us the light of the sun and moon, while giving us the earth we live on. Most people are not aware of her and they take for granted what she brings. It is their loss, I suppose. But Leon, we can not leave this place without restoring our Lands and home."_

"How can we do so?" His question was met by Neirin smiling while Gwaine stared at them.

"How can we do what? Do you mind sharing with the one non magical human here?" Gwaine winked at Kiran to show he meant no offense by it. In turn the druid smiled and bowed his head as if to excuse himself for his quietness.

Leon repeated Kiran's words before he listened to more of his wisdom. "Kiran has read in the druid prophecies that an ancient artefact was stolen on the day this temple fell. This loss for the tribes triggered what we now call the Endless Autumn. More than the buried souls of his people it is this deceit by one of his own brethren what keeps Ylnethyr's spirit from moving onwards to the next world."

"But what is this artefact?"

Leon did not have to voice out loud Kiran's response this time. The elaborate shrug spoke volumes about how the older man had not found an answer to the most important question of all. In answer to the unknown variable silence returned to the stones as every man who looked around for clues lost themselves in the wonder of the place. Why had something guided them here if there was no reason? What did they miss?

* * *

The initial sense of belonging made way for tiredness. Leon wondered once more why he had led himself to believe this place would bring him any hope for the future. Every now and then he caught a glimpse of sad brown eyes, which quickly turned away each time he tried to meet them. What did Gwaine want from him?

It took a third time for Leon to walk over to the man, who leant against a standing stone, to ask, "You look at me as if I am to blame for something. What is it I did wrong? Tell me please…"

Gwaine looked everywhere but at him when he answered, "It is not what you did, more what she took from me."

Unable to resist the intrigue of the other man Leon walked closer, stopping just short from getting into his personal space. "Dare I ask what?"

"Not what", this time Gwaine met him. "More like who."

A flicker of sadness washed over his face. The intense passion of it had Leon startled, getting the sense the other man meant to say it was him he missed. However before he could gather his wits about him to ask a voice cut into their moment…

"She's here!" Neirin pointed off towards the distance.

"How sure are you that we are safe here between the stones?" This time Gwaine addressed Kiran directly while he gripped his sword in abrupt alertness. Not a breath was wasted before he pushed himself away from the stone. Here was a man willing to fight, even though Leon saw in his eyes that he was more than tired.

_"Tell him there is nowhere else. We make our stand here."_

"We make our stand here", Leon repeated.

The doubts in Gwaine's eyes mirrored his own, causing Leon to smile wryly. "I know how you feel", he offered the other man. "I won't pretend I don't have my doubts either, but everything about this place connects to Kiran. Maybe he is right. Maybe with his magic he can, oh I don't know… keep her at bay?"

Not even the shake of his head could hide Gwaine's unexpected amusement at the way Leon had stumbled into an offer of hope which sounded insecure at best. "Oh, if only Arthur saw the confidence of his second in command now. Lot of help you are, mate."

The joke born out of easy camaraderie had Leon smile in recognition. Something felt eerily familiar between them all of a sudden. Or was it just the tension and his tiredness playing up after staying awake for longer than a day? Either way Leon nodded to Gwaine in turn and he stayed by his side to find some strength in the offered friendship.

* * *

It had not taken long for Morrigan and her men to catch up with them, but even so the first signs of dusk showed in the darker skies. Her scowl at Kiran upon her arrival got followed up by a sneer, "You think you can run from me? No man escapes his duty and lives to tell. You should have learned this lesson by now. Tell me Kiran… how would you like it to watch your son die and trust me, no idle threats this time. This is the last time you have defied me."

Leon could see in Neirin's eyes that he wanted to protest, but when Kiran shook his head at his son it stopped the unformed words. With a sense of calm the older druid walked towards her a few steps, stopping short of leaving the circle the stones marked upon the land. Leon wondered how Kiran would answer her since he had no voice to speak with.

He watched on as Kiran lifted his left hand up in a slow rise and he turned his palm upwards. A flame jumped to life for a few breaths before it teetered out of existence. Morrigan seemed unimpressed by it, until suddenly Kiran smiled at her without any fear left. He raised his other hand and as he did the ground around him shimmered with a streak of golden air. She looked at it and startled when seven cloaked druids stepped out from the shadows cast by the large stones and they joined the four men who defied her.

 _"I do not stand alone. I never did. That was always her mistake to make"_ , Kiran explained in his mind's voice to Leon and his son.

"How did Kiran know they would come?" Gwaine's startled whisper had Leon shake his head at the mystery of the unexpected arrivals. He had no clue where they had come from and how long, or even why, they had waited to show themselves. Their magical voices on the wind offered them a blanket of support however and that was enough for him.

"You…", Morrigan started. It took her another moment to catch herself in her waver. Her hesitation seemed to make her soldiers nervous. Some looked at her, waiting for an order to attack, or so Leon believed. Would she do it?

With newfound confidence Morrigan turned away from Kiran to focus on him instead, "You would follow a druid over me, a man who lies and betrays the woman he claimed he loved? I thought you had more honour than him, Leon. I can give you a better future, one with peace and reward. Or would you rather waste away in these swamps?"

Leon shook his head at her accusations. "I fear I lost my trust in you, Milady."

She nodded sadly, "My brave soldier, you should not listen to them. I fear they have taken you and changed your mind with their magic and their darkness. I am so sorry to not keep you closer to me where you were safe. Please Leon…"

"Safe?" Gwaine spat as he interrupted her. "I won't let you touch him ever again. Is it not enough that he bears the marks of your punishment on his back? This so-called offer of yours to have his best interest at heart is a farce. You only mean well for you."

Risking a glance over to his friend Leon saw how Gwaine closed one of his hands into a fist and let go of it again, a sign he tried to rein in his temper. With a nod to him Leon added, "You said I deserved punishment. Tell me why. Any good reason and I shall forgive you."

Her pause was the answer he needed. If she had an honest answer it would not take long, Leon decided. No, clearly she was about to twist her lies into a reason she hoped he would buy, but he knew he could not. Once trust was broken…

His voice was filled with sadness when he beat her to it. "Milady, you take what is not yours. You claim it is for peace, but ever since I awoke with my memory of who I am gone I have seen nothing but battle and loss. I can not for the life of me fathom why you should be so cruel… so…" Leon faltered in his words when a dizzy spell hit him. A wave of nausea and pain took away his breath and it made him stumble where he stood. What was happening to him?


	24. Chapter 24

In a flash Gwaine reached Leon's side to stop him from slumping onto the wet ground altogether. The body in his arms shivered with fatigue and an abrupt loss of strength. Worry grabbed a hold of his heart when Leon swayed where he leaned against his body. Struggling to keep them both up on their feet Gwaine noticed the flat surface of what he deemed a fallen stone nearby. Careful not to hurt his friend any further he guided Leon over to it. As he sat Leon down on the stone he was met with a serious lack of reaction.

"Leon?" Deeply concerned Gwaine tried to get through to him. When all he got was a whimper he grew angry at the injustice once more. He had half a mind to attack the woman who caused them so much pain, but he felt torn leaving Leon alone. Luckily he was spared making a decision for it seemed Neirin shared his anger, which came as no surprise to Gwaine, and he confronted her in name of them all.

"You let them go. Gwaine and Leon have no place with us here. They belong to the south!" Neirin walked over to the edge of the circle, where he stopped to stand by his Kiran's side. "Leave my father alone as well. Your quarrel is with me, not them. I am the one who betrayed you to give them the life they deserve."

Watching the scene unfold Gwaine put a hand on the grip of his sword, ready to aid the druids should they need him. With growing unease he watched as Neirin walked passed his father to step away from the circle of standing stones, which was supposed to protect them. Gwaine frowned when the younger man knelt before Morrigan and he bowed his head to her, "Please Milady. I will serve you as you wish and accept that my soul remains yours. But please, I beg of you, let them go."

Morrigan smirked, "Oh Neirin, my love. Of course I can't let them go. You made your vows to serve me forever. You can't defy your Queen and walk away to tell the tale. These lands are mine now. Eoforwic fell and so shall this wretched place. Rise and be the good servant I know you are by telling your friends to bow before me as well. This is my final offer to every single one of you to walk away without punishment."

By the time Neirin had crawled back on his feet Fenwick stood by Morrigan's side. There was a cold look of disdain on his face to greet the druid. Even from where he stood Gwaine could see Neirin shake his head at them both, "Strike me down if you must, but know that they are safe within the fallen temple of the druids. You have no say here and never will."

She snarled in anger, "So be it." Fiery grey turned into the gold of her dark magic. She struck out, but to Gwaine's relief Neirin had anticipated her move. Just at the right moment he crossed back over the invisible line between the stones to defend himself. With both of his palms raised he blocked whatever spell she sent his way. Gwaine smiled in grim satisfaction when the rest of the druids walked over to stand beside Neirin in more ways than one. Soon their sparks of danger flew back and forth while everyone without the gift of magic ducked for cover. Lost for an idea how to help Gwaine too sought refuge behind a standing stone.

* * *

"Gwaine? What happened?"

The soft call took Gwaine's attention away from the magical fight. In the light of the moon he saw how Leon's eyes followed him while he waited for Gwaine to crouch down by his side. "You almost passed out on me. Are you injured?"

"Back in Eoforwic I got hit by an arrow", Leon admitted in a half whisper. When Gwaine moved a bit closer to look for injuries though he was stopped by a shy question. "Before when you said you lost someone… you meant me, didn't you?"

In that moment it felt to Gwaine like the world halted, awaiting his answer. More than anything he wished that he could make the man he loved look at him like he used to. He hated the blank stare before him now. And for the life of him he missed the quiet understanding and the way Leon's blue eyes conveyed his thoughts better than his words did. Maybe he could have it back?

With a prayer on his mind and nothing left to lose Gwaine decided to be honest. "Yes, I did." At this point he had no more hesitations or misguided fears about how he truly felt about Leon. "We care for each other and we have lain together. You may not remember what we share, but it is the truth, I swear."

Behind him the magical battle drew to a sudden halt. "No!" Morrigan's scream of disbelief did not quite get through to Gwaine. All he could focus on was the man before him.

"I am sorry. I wish I could remember… I…"

Gwaine did not want to hear it. "No, you must know… deep down." Done with talking he gently grabbed the back of Leon's head to pull him close. He waited for a breath to see whether his friend would retreat, but when Leon did not he closed the last inch to kiss him on the lips with every emotion of pent up love he could find.

To his joy Leon answered the kiss in kind. Eager lips met his, a tongue seeking to touch his. Gwaine lost himself to the passion he had missed so much, until with regret he had to come up for air. Touching foreheads he kept his lover as close as he dared. He smiled when Leon looked at him with a glimmer of recognition of how good it felt to kiss, "I feel like I remember this."

"But do you truly?" When there came no answer Gwaine desperately tried to break him free from the cloud on his mind. "This forsaken place is not home and this woman is not who we serve. You are a knight of Camelot, have been since you were but a young lad. We swore King Arthur our loyalty. In his name and at his side we have fought in battle often, together with our friends. We have won and lost, licked our wounds and shared our joy in victory. As brothers in arms we have travelled the five kingdoms. Leon, you and I have shared many adventures. I know of no other man who has more decency in his soul or more loyalty in his heart. I…"

In his pause to find more words Morrigan screamed out in anger. "No!" A lightning flash accompanied her temper, but in her rage she didn't even come close to her targets.

While the clouds in the dark sky above them got split by a ball of fire Gwaine ignored her wrath. "It may have taken me some time to see you for who you are, but I am glad I got to know you. Gods Leon, you are so shy and reserved, but once you let go… Boy, do still waters run deep." Gwaine grinned then, unable to help himself.

"Our one night together at that warm spring of water will always remain precious to me. I will never forget what it felt like to be at your mercy and have you inside me. I so wish you could recall what we had before now. But you know what? Even if your memory has gone forever I would not mind creating new ones… if you would allow me."

Gwaine swallowed, hoping against all hope that he was getting through while he opened his heart and risked both their lives by defying the witch. "I got you in this mess, Leon. Had I not persuaded our King we would still be safe at home in Camelot."

"Nonsense", Leon interrupted. "It was a risk we had to take."

This time Morrigan's shout showed her fears, because she felt her power slip and it caused a stab of pain in her mind. "No, he's mine!" Her call went unheard by both men…

A hand caressed his bearded cheek. Gwaine leaned into the touch while he looked up; unaware until then he had broken off the stare between them while he expressed his feelings. He grabbed the hand and squeezed it for comfort. His gesture met with a look of slow dawning recognition. "Hey…"

"As I recall you paid me back for it the night after", Leon winked in jest before he sobered up. "I can feel in my heart that what we had means something to me too. Bear with me though while I find my way back to you fully."

Gwaine could only move in for a deep kiss to rejoice at their reunion. Finally he dared to believe in a future he had never contemplated until he found himself wrapped up in the man he held onto for dear life, afraid to lose him all over again.

* * *

"No, this can't be!" Neither one of the two men heard her scream of defeat nor did they hear how Morrigan ordered her men forward. "Attack them. Let none of them live."

Fenwick hesitated. He seemed unsure if it was wise to walk amidst the stones, because of the many superstitions Morrigan herself bestowed upon the ancient temple. In the end though her enchantment on his heart and the greed for power he always had made the decision for him. He called upon the men and charged forward in attack.

To up their defence one of the druids raised his arms and he chanted to the stones in words which sounded ancient and powerful at once. He only just beat Fenwick to it by raising a magical barrier no one could pass, either way. Almost comically the soldiers bounced off the invisible wall, but the druid did not rejoice in their misfortune. Instead he kept up his melodious chant to keep his friends safe from harm. Under the light of the full moon Neirin and the druids defended once more as Morrigan turned her powerful rage back on them.

Unaware of the failed attack Gwaine did not care much for the world around him. At least not until Morrigan's next strike broke into the moment he shared with Leon. A loud burst of energy crackled to the air. Gwaine looked towards the sound and his eyes widened at the sight of a ball of fire aiming a deadly blow straight for him. Without thinking he dove on top of Leon, praying that its danger would pass straight over their heads. Nearby where he was he saw the last druid dressed in a greyish green cloak had not joined in the fight and he too ducked for cover. They breathed a shared sigh of relief when it hit a large stone instead.

"Gwaine… I don't feel so well." Leon's quiet voice cut straight to how they were still in trouble. While Gwaine lifted himself away from Leon's taller frame he noticed how his friend laid down, his face drawn utterly pale. A hand reached out to him, covered in blood. Grabbing it for reassurance Gwaine called out a desperate shout for help.

One nod from close range and he knew that help was on the way. Impatient and feeling anxious he waited for the cloaked druid to come out of his hiding place behind one of the stones. After taking one glance over at the continuing struggle between magic users the man sprinted towards Gwaine and when he reached his side he crouched down to stay out of harm's way.

"Can you help my friend? His leg… he's injured."

"Maybe." The man offered a small smile while he lowered his hood, revealing his kind face and a head of grey hair. "So… we meet again, Knight of Camelot."

"Do I know you?" Leon asked, looking just as confused as Gwaine felt.

"I met the both of you on separate occasions, but I have never introduced myself to you. My name is Iseldir. If I am not mistaken, the two of you are far away from home."

Gwaine frowned in his effort to recall where he could have met Iseldir before. He half recognized the older man, but to place him to a point in his life appeared to be a different matter. His curiosity however had to wait, because Leon was by far more important to him than any former druid encounter. "Please, help us."

Iseldir turned to Leon and let him show with shaking hands where he was injured. Even in the pale light of the moon Gwaine held his breath when the full extent of how bad Leon got hurt was revealed under a caring touch. Blood seeped out of a gash on his leg, dripping onto the stone below and gathering in a small pool there. When Gwaine took a closer look he startled. Silver sparkles of a shining fluid spread out into the crimson red.

"What is that?" Even as Gwaine asked the question the sparkles multiplied. Faster and faster they spread out in the light of the moon. Soon the stone was littered with them. "Whoa!" Afraid of what it could mean Gwaine made to run, but when he tried to pull Leon up and away from it too a firm hand on his arm stopped him from moving.

To his shock Kiran had made it over to them unnoticed. The older man pulled his hand away with a firm shake of his head. "No", he whispered in a voice which had gone unheard for a far too long time. Unable to say more Kiran pointed to the tallest stone of the circle with clear frustration in his manners and eyes.

Unsure if he wanted to take a look Gwaine listened to the unspoken order in spite of himself. Once more magic took his breath away, making him feel insignificant and rather afraid at once. What was happening? There in front of him the large standing stone in the dead centre of the temple began to glow with the same sparkles of silver light. The light of the moon made the sparks glow brighter with each breath, until the huge stone seemed to burn up like a torch.

Almost blinded by the beacon of bright light Gwaine turned his attention back on Leon. It scared him how fast his friend seemed to fade away. His face looked eerily peaceful and unmoving, making Gwaine's heart sink to the pit of his stomach. Was he to lose him after all? "Leon?" He turned to Iseldir and Kiran when there came no reaction, "Help him!"

To his anger the response he got was far from satisfying. The two druids shared a mysterious glance of knowledge before they pulled Gwaine away from his lover instead of once more going in to help him. "We must let it happen", Iseldir sounded sad and yet determined.

"What?!" He swatted at their hands in an effort to break free from their firm grips.

They didn't let him though. Instead Iseldir explained his reasons in a calm manner. The tremor in his voice though belied the fact he was upset too with what needed to happen. "Down south my tribe found your friend when he was left for dead on the battle field. I could not let him die, even though I knew that he was a knight. We used the Cup of Life on him and it brought him back to life. At the time I did not know why he somehow seemed more alive than any other soul we used it on. But now in this moment I see why I was meant to use it on him. You see, Kiran and I, we believe that the power of the cup originated here."

"The stolen artefact…"

Iseldir nodded and let him go. "The brother of Ylnethyr believed that if he offered the foreign King the riches of the temple his tribe would no longer be persecuted. But as he made his way over to the castle bandits robbed him and the cup got lost… until one day many summers ago a young druid boy of the south picked it up." Kiran pointed at Iseldir in question. "Yes, I have kept it safe since that day."

Before Gwaine could speak of his awoken memories how a few summers back the cup was anything but safe Iseldir continued, "Gwaine… I am sorry to ask this of you, but we believe we have to let it play out. I sense your friend was chosen by Ylnethyr himself to end the Endless Autumn. His blood will lift the curse from these Lands…"

"So we let him die?!" Gwaine knew he sounded incredulous, but he did not care how obvious his emotions showed.

"No", Kiran shook his head as he let go of him too. "The cup…" His voice broke from the effort of speaking. Gwaine knew that he implied they could use it to save Leon, but his heart dropped with sadness. Last rumour he heard about the cup was how in the hands of Morgana the druids lost it all over again…


	25. Chapter 25

_Neirin rarely lost control over his magic. He had always used it for healing, or the more natural things in life, like lighting a campfire or tending to his roses. But ever since he served Morrigan his magic had learned to listen to a darker force too. He found he could control the weather more and more. Lightning, thunder and a spell of rain were at the tips of his fingers should he wish it so. It was this power that gave him an odd thrill of excitement. Now in this moment where he confronted her in his need to do good he knew that he only had one option; to throw everything he had at her._

_The quiet support of the druids at his side encouraged him to continue. No longer did he stand alone in secrets and lies. Strangers had come to his aid, all called forth by the father he believed he had lost in the shadows. Kiran had been no more than a friend; a man torn apart by Morrigan… or so she had made him believe. How could he have been so blind? Before they'd fallen prey to her will his father was a leader among druids and it seemed to some this still held weight. Sure his voice and presence were lost, but at present Neirin felt encouraged by his father's resilience and great inner strength like he'd never been before._

_Every flare of his lightning met Morrigan's balls of fire and whirlwinds of motion. Neirin felt how the static of his own power matched the fire of hers. Darkness of the world around him broke with their magical light… in a perfect mirror to the light of his heart growing darker with each angry howl of pain. She would never get to touch his father again, nor his friends. If she hurt him however, or even if she killed him, Neirin was alright with that. As long as she stayed away from those he cared. No longer would she take what wasn't hers!_

_Somehow the fight paused abruptly as if every single soul gifted with magic was ordered to do so by fate. Neirin listened to Gwaine's desperate plea for Leon to break free from her enchantment with growing unease and admiration. It took a brave man to defy Morrigan like that. Gwaine had passion and love. There was no way anyone could miss it. Neirin had seen from the start what was between these men and in so many ways he envied their bond. It hurt to realise what he lost and what, or rather who, he longed for in silence and could never have. In spite of his pain though he rejoiced with them when he saw them kiss with recognition in their eyes. Love; it was the one thing Morrigan could never break…_

_The further her anger flared up the more Neirin saw the witch before him appear. No longer was she the woman of beauty to him. It almost seemed like her power of illusion faded under the knowledge of her failure. He wondered how it could be that she faltered now, even while her magic still cut into them all so cruelly. How come he felt her weaken and he saw her crumble, but he could not get passed her wall of terror?_

_The voice of his father on his mind offered him another burst of strength, "Please keep drawing her attention away from me. I promise you that these stones are our one chance to break away from her hold. Fight her, my son. I know you can do it. Let my tribe help you stay strong and trust in me to find what we need. Whatever happens next know that I have never forgotten the father and son we used to be. Soon we shall be free."_

_Of what happened behind him Neirin had no clue. He could not see how the Standing Stones of Ylnethyr came to life with an ancient power, though he felt something shift in the air with such warm goodness that it made him smile and helped him to fight on. For love he would hang on for as long as he could._

_The Warlock of the White Tower had spoken of sacrifices and with every magical blow his body took Neirin accepted in his heart that maybe he was the one who had to pay the ultimate price. It hurt to think this could be his final deed, but he had no hesitation in risking his life for his father. The things he'd done in the witch's name made him feel guilty and sad. One way or another the commander and Lord Neirin would die between the stones tonight… this he knew for sure._

*****

On the edge of his awareness Leon heard voices. Some came from nearby, while others were shouts coming from the distance. He sensed despair and it took him a while to realise it were his own feelings. Now that he had a memory of who he was he longed to live and yet his body would not listen to the needs of the man. To think Gwaine loved him back, wanted him with the same raw intensity as he felt himself, blew his mind. Finally he had found the one person he wished to live with, but would he ever get the chance?

"So we let him die?!" As Leon began to feel weightless he heard his despair echo in the anguished disbelief in Gwaine's voice. Such a shame they would never get their chance. Leon wished that he had the power left to fight for his life. He was too exhausted though and as a sense of peace washed over him he could only surrender to it.

In awe he watched the scene unfold below him. The bright white stone in the middle of the circle glowed in the silver light of the moon, a full moon Leon realised. This was important, because the druid prophecies had foretold it. Ancient myths spoke of Ylnethyr and the curse of the Northern Lands, which would be broken on a night when the moon was a full circle just like the Stones themselves. He sensed how the ancient powers ran in his veins, though their strength seeped away from him.

Iseldir… the name came to him from his memory. The druid of the South, who saved his life once. How could it be that the man was here? Had he the answer to his questions? The more Leon recalled his old life the more he understood that he was not a druid himself, never even had he held the gift of magic until he came to these lands. It made no sense to him how out of nowhere he had been able to hear Kiran speak in his mind and how he had heard the ancient druids whisper on the wind. Yet for some reason he found it easy to accept. When he overheard the druids speak once more he realised that the cup he once held in his hands had shaped his future and the presence at once.

Leon smiled when he saw Gwaine break free from the firm grip of Kiran and Iseldir. They had restrained him, but as always his reckless friend did not listen to reason when his heart needed to break free. Once more Gwaine crouched down by his side. Blinking Leon realised that he could see his own body lie motionless on the altar stone. It scared him how pale his skin and face looked. Was he dying? He watched as Gwaine tried to fight his tears as he comforted his broken body. His spirit felt so far removed from it, making him wonder if there was even a way back anymore.

Never before had Leon believed in destiny or in seers who foretold the future. Coming here though he changed his mind. It seemed silly now to question such things when his entire life led him to what seemed his final day here amongst the foreign stones. Everyone who had come here had listened to the voice of fate and they had gathered into a final confrontation.

While his spirit floated above the temple Leon saw the bolts of lightning twist with the flying balls of fire and swirling spirals of golden magic. Desperate to survive the druids held firm against Morrigan, who in turn stood her ground and then some. Leon admired the courage of Neirin and the tenacious druids who came to his aid, but he could not help but wonder how long they would be able to delay her from taking what she wanted. Could the power of Ylnethyr the druids believed in be found and awoken in time?

Inevitable his attention drew to the silver sparkles of light. Ancient magic came to life within the stones and with each breath it gained a bit more strength. As the centre stone lit up like a beacon Leon trailed back the source of the sparkles… until he found that they came from the wound on his leg. Startled and awed at once he stared the impossible truth in the face; his blood to restore the Northern Lands and his life to bring back peace. It was not a fair choice, but a call of destiny he could not ignore…

To fight such a calling seemed somehow wrong to Leon. While this was not his kingdom he felt connected to the druid people he met. Here on the foreign plains he found love where he least expected it and not one of his new friends had judged him for it. While it broke his heart that he left Gwaine behind Leon knew in his soul that he would never forgive himself if he did not help those in need. With the last of his strength he tried to reach back into the world. His last thoughts were spoken like a prayer on his mind, one he hoped that his best friend would be able to hear. "Gwaine, it is alright. This is what must be… Let me go."

*****

From up above Leon saw how magic rumbled in the air, tearing it apart at the seems in a powerful addition to the spells Neirin and the others threw at the witch who had trapped so many. The Northern sons objected to her power and with every protest the once beautiful Queen Morrigan began to slip away to make place for the bitter, scarred witch she'd become a long time ago. The soldiers by her side gasped in shock. At last they too saw her true form.

Leon had never learned a thing about the world of magic beyond the fact that he should fear it. Though he'd changed his mind where that was concerned he still stayed well clear of it for magic remained outlawed in Camelot. In spite of his lack of knowledge however he could see that Morrigan was in her own league of power. The druids kept their ground, but none could quite hold firm in the way she did and they looked exhausted. It seemed to come rather easy to her the way she fought off not only one man, but a handful of them.

As if to prove his thoughts Morrigan threw caution in the wind. In a new surge of anger she pushed forward with an invisible force. Rainwater and debris swept up when a large ball of fire exploded between the gathered druids. One stumbled to his knees while another blew away and landed with a sickening crack of broken bones against a stone. No one remained standing. Even Neirin faltered under her power and he barely reacted in time to avoid getting burned. To Leon's shock she aimed for his friend again with a wide smirk. Powerless he watched the terror unfold. The spear she had ripped out of a soldier's hand with her magic landed in Neirin's side and had him fall to the ground with an anguished shout of pain.

"Neirin!" Kiran's cry of despair filled the air. The sound travelled onwards to cut straight into the spirit world as well. Not a soul who stood or rested between the stones could not understand the broken heart of a father afraid of losing his son. But none understood it better than the spirit who stepped out of the world beyond and into the light of the full moon.

Heavy tension fell upon the temple the instant the ghost became a solid form of a man. "Ylnethyr", the ancient name was whispered with great reverence between the slow recovering druids. One man dropped the hood of his cloak before he walked over to the spirit to kneel at his feet. Not a word got spoken by either man, but Leon could not shake the feeling that there was history between them.

The wary soldiers who stood outside the circle of standing stones looked like they had seen a ghost, which Leon supposed was true. Oddly enough though he did not fear the druid spirit. Instead he found that he felt slightly more human again in the man's presence. In turn however the soldiers were awed to the point where they bowed as if to escape whichever horrible fate they deemed the angered spirit would bestow them.

Ylnethyr ignored everyone, even the druid who knelt at his feet. With piercing eyes he faced who angered him until the point where he had walked out of the dark place between worlds. "Morrigan… High priestess of the south, you should not have left the Isle of the Blessed. These lands belong to the tribes of men and druids. Your vengeance does not belong here, nor do you."

Morrigan smirked, unimpressed. "It is you, who is out of place here, Ylnethyr. Your time has long since gone. You should go back to the world of the dead."

The ancient spirit did not listen to her taunt. Instead Ylnethyr walked over to Leon's dying body to lay a pale hand on his chest, right over his barely beating heart. "Sir Knight, you have been chosen and your selfless sacrifice is accepted. These Lands shall be restored as soon as you return to me what is lost…"

"You shall have it", a calm voice near his side broke into Leon's fading presence. Once more he tried to look from above… and with one final glance he saw how Iseldir got onto his feet to grab his bag. With quick moves wrinkled hands had opened it to reveal an item wrapped up in a piece of frayed cloth. Gently Iseldir unwrapped his treasure until piece by piece an innocent looking golden cup was revealed.

"Is that…", Gwaine stammered before he grabbed the lifeline of hope and recovered his voice. "Is that the Cup of Life? How did you get it back?"

Iseldir rose to his feet with a nod. "Your friend Leon brought it back to us…"

Shivering with the cold of near death Leon returned to his body. He felt himself shut down and he could no longer hear Iseldir and Gwaine talk, but as he slipped away he recalled his own hidden actions from beyond the eyes of his King; then still a Prince.

*****

_Leon didn't remember why he had come to the crumbled chambers. At the time his mind was left in as much chaos as his home town. Camelot had survived an impossible siege and he himself had escaped death more than once in mere days. His body had ached in so many places and his thoughts strayed to far too many dark memories… it was why he had felt unable to sleep in the two nights since the siege. Instead he had walked around, waiting for something to make sense…_

_Rubble made of dust, fallen masonry and stones had greeted him solemnly. In the bleak darkness of night only his torch cast some light on the last place where Morgana and her sister had stood. How had two women caused such pain and damage? So much darkness came from the hands of the immortal soldiers the two women called to life. Not a blade could cut them down and not a weapon could stop them. Leon had almost died at their hands and seen the devastation they left behind. It pained him even now to think of those lost souls. Yes, he had survived, but only because of magic. And magic too had ended the army in a flash of light._

_As Leon had let his torch cast light over the pile of rubble something had glistened in the dark. Curious he had walked over to it and after a bit of digging he had retrieved a cup covered under layers of dust. Remarkably there had not been a mark or dent on it, just some dried up blood. After he'd cleaned it the truth of everything which had happened had stared back at him. The same cup which had saved his life had brought death and destruction too. Maybe just like with the sword on his belt it could be used either way?_

_Leon had faltered at the idea forming in his mind. The more he considered magic the less he began to fear it. All the maybes and what ifs had led him to his conclusion; no matter which weapon you wielded it would do harm in the wrong hands. So if not even falling stones could destroy something far too powerful then it needed to be hidden somewhere safe. In that moment Leon could only think of one place. It was better for Camelot if everyone believed that the cup was lost and so for the first time in his career as a knight Leon had made the choice to keep a secret from Prince Arthur._

_Under the guise of wanting to see how his family fared Leon had ridden off at dawn, with the cup hidden in his cloak and stuffed inside his saddlebag. He had cast aside offers for company and had asked his friends to take care of Camelot for him instead. It was only when he rode out of the gate and he headed for the druid camp that he had felt the heavy weight of his duty press him down, and he'd begun to doubt his lies. Had he done the right thing?_

_Around him however the kingdom had still sighed under the devastation. Every burning house and each single broken body he had passed on his journey made him see reason once more. Such devastation could never happen again! And so Leon had urged his horse to continue their lonely track through the forest until they'd reached the druid cave._

_Silence had met his arrival. Leon had waited and waited, in the unfounded belief that they would return. Just when he'd thought no one had stayed behind the grey haired man who had saved his life had come out of the forest. Not knowing what to say to him Leon had handed him the cup. Glad when the druid accepted it without a word he turned around to leave. In truth he'd felt too out of his comfort to speak…_

_"Thank you", the warm voice had startled him._

_Leon had turned back to the man he now knew as Iseldir and somehow found his voice to speak the one thing he'd deemed most important of all. "Keep it hidden."_

_"We will", Iseldir had promised._

*****

Even when back then it only mattered to him that Camelot was safe Leon could now see why he had felt at peace with his decision and he had ridden off with a lighter heart. The power of the Cup was dangerous for sure, but at the same time it was beautiful once held in the right hands. His life had lasted for longer than it should have because of one single druid who saw it too. So now, as he lay on the altar stone dying, he had no regrets about the fact that he began to trust the druids on that day.

Magic however had stayed somewhat different to him. While Leon did not fear it by itself he did not dare put his complete trust in it, because by far too easy magic switched allegiance if the person who wielded it chose to. Too much had happened perhaps, but Leon could never look at magic again in the way he did as a young lad. Now that magic had rushed in his veins for a while he felt even more connected to it. Sure the power had not been quite his own gift, but even so Leon knew that he would embrace it had the magic come from within him.

Silver light touched the edge of his awareness. A rush of peaceful pleasure began to claim his heart and soul. Regrets and sadness blew away like he had never felt such emotions. Leon could not fight the beauty of it anymore than he could have fought the power of the Cup of Life, which had brought him back once. The all embracing blanket of comfort was unlike any other feeling the world. Nothing had ever made him rejoice so much in simply listening to the magic around him one final time…

His body began to tingle, a wonderful sensation of life and warmth. His deep longing to breathe could no longer be ignored and as the beating of his heart increased the last few sparkles of silver in the pool of blood gathering on the stones died. "Ylnethyr", Leon whispered in reverence of the spirit who touched his soul.

In the distance a voice he knew so well spoke of loyalty and of vows of brotherhood. It made Leon wonder if he would not have to let go after all. Was it not better to fight like the knight he had always been? The more he thought about it the less he wanted to surrender…


	26. Chapter 26

_How had things escalated from bad to worse so fast? One moment she had an army of men who followed her into the fire if she asked them to and the next her one mistake and weakness defied her beyond all reason. In a flash everything she had controlled with precise care slipped away from her. Her anger no longer knew of any boundaries… no, every single man who opposed her would pay and most of all Kiran._

_Eight summers ago the druid had bowed before to swear his loyalty to her. Even then she knew he did it for his people, but she ignored her instinct to beware of his strong will in favour of something she had not felt in ages. Love was such a silly word, no… it was no mare than lust she wanted him for. Oh, who was she kidding? Only a few times he had shared her bed, but she'd fallen for him in more ways than one and for one naïve moment she had believed that he would stay hers forever._

_… But then Kiran had defied her by sleeping with another woman and declining to become a guardian at her side. Even now she could find some solace in how she had punished him. The almost inhuman screams of terror while her potion took away his memories were unlike any sound she had ever heard in her far too long life. He had fought against the shackles which bound him like a pitiful cornered wild animal. Not a shred of his strength remained, until with a cry of anguish his voice shattered and he became shrouded in silence forever. No other man had reacted to her potion in such a violent manner and until today she did not understand why he was so different._

_To keep the broken druid from running she'd bound his son Neirin to her, using his innocence and his magic against him. No matter where the younger druid was she could control him and through him Kiran as well. It was easy to play both from then on with her lies and enchantments… or so she had thought. But since arriving at the ancient temple she came to see her error. With great patience Kiran had played her instead, and now that the shoe was on the other foot it hurt her more than she dared to admit to._

_Through her heartbreak Morrigan lashed out to those who stood nearby. Neirin and the handful of druids Kiran had called in for help had to die, because the loss would hurt the other man and bring him to despair. Served Kiran right to cross her! Soon she'd bring him to his knees once more… and the Southern knights as well._

_How come it took her until now to see her mistake in choosing these two men? Gwaine and Leon formed the flame which ignited the misguided rebellion. Their stupid love and their relentless loyalty to one another had defied her from the start. She should have asked Fenwick to kill instead of enslaving the man who infuriated her more than even Kiran. Leon who seemed so caring, so kind to others, had hit the nail on the head even while deep under her spell. How could he fight off her potion like that? What made him so special?_

_It wasn't until she swept Neirin and the druids out of the way when the reason for her life shattering to pieces walked out of the world beyond. Ylnethyr and his stones; a power more ancient and more resilient than her own had gathered around her. The silver of the full moon reflected in the stones and as she followed the trail of sparkles in the water she saw Leon. Lifeless he was laid down on a fallen stone. His face far more pale than the colour of fresh snow. He almost looked like a sacrifice to whatever foul gods the druids worshipped._

_Oh no! Kiran had pulled it off, for he'd awoken the power of the North. A long time ago a warlock spoke of such a thing. She had ignored his tales however and because she had been unable to bind an old, blind man to her illusive beauty she had let him be in his lonely existence in the White Tower. After all what threat could he pose? So in a fit of kindness she promised him help and she allowed Neirin to check on his wellbeing. Now as her life crumbled to dust she came to see she'd always been her own worst enemy. Angry at the world for her downfall Morrigan prepared to fight until her last breath…_

* * *

As Iseldir finished his tale of how Leon had brought back the Cup of life he turned to Ylnethyr. "Long ago I sensed that the Cup of Life had a purpose beyond the power of those who held it, a will of its own if you will. Twice I have lost the cup from my sight, but on both occasions it was brought back to me when I did not even ask for such powers. It is my belief that fate decides where it belongs. I would only be relieved if you took it back to where it belongs, Ylnethyr… and if this time the cup does not fall back to my life again I trust it is kept safe between these stones."

Gwaine shook his head in disbelief at both men. Quick to react in his annoyance he jumped up to grab the cup from the druids to plea with all of his heart, "This cup will only be returned to you if you save Leon's life. He does not even belong here and yet he offers you his trust to save your people. I beg of you, do not take his sacrifice lightly. He is needed in the South, more than he knows. Every single knight looks up to him and the King respects him. He is what keeps them all together. The only reason he came here was because of me… and now…"

He swallowed back his guilt, or at least he tried to. "I do not blame any of you people for wanting to take back your freedom, and nor does he, but is it fair to ask the life of a man who never hurt a single innocent soul? If you need to take a life… take mine instead and be done with it. Please let him go, and this cup shall be yours."

Ylnethyr turned to Gwaine with a kind look of understanding. "You speak from the heart, I can see that. His fate however was sealed the day he drank from the cup."

With a shake of his head Gwaine stared at the other man. "No, there has got to be a way. They say you have great powers, so use them!"

In the following silence everyone held their breaths. Gwaine found his stare was met by ancient eyes which held great knowledge, but anger as well. Deep blue burned with a pain he could not imagine. In a last desperate attempt he raised the cup and let the rain fill it. "Then I will drink from it too…"

Ylnethyr smiled to him, "A long time ago someone told me it would take a brave man to stand up to me. You Sir Gwaine, have the fire of a thousand suns in your heart. I am not surprised that you found your match in the calm strength of the moon. Rest assured though for it is not the way of my people to take a life. The knights of the south will ride off soon, you have my word."

Perplexed Gwaine accepted the promise, for he knew he had run out of any other option. Hopeful that at last there was a chance to save Leon he handed the cup over to Ylnethyr, but as he did an odd burst of wind tumbled the cup from his hands and it thudded to the wet ground. In shock he watched as Ylnethyr merely smiled and called upon his magic. One flick of his wrist had the cup fly back into his powerful hands.

"You… you could take it from me at will, but you didn't." His stammer of amazement fell short when above him the sky erupted with a second magical battle. Stunned he watched as Ylnethyr faced the woman who made her final stand. Damn… in his worries for Leon he had almost forgotten that the witch and her army had not been defeated yet.

* * *

Everywhere Gwaine looked the sky above the stones parted with fire and light. Each burst of dangerous magic thrown into the battle between magical beings was met by a matching burst of energy. Age and life did not matter with these two for they were as impossible as the other. Even so Gwaine had no doubts about whom he supported, but still a mere mortal man like himself stood powerless in this fight and so he stayed well out of it.

Crouching down next to Leon again Gwaine made sure that his friend still breathed, but sadness washed over him when he realised Morrigan's delaying tactics worked. Even with the cup in hand Ylnethyr was in no position to live up to his promise.

No sooner had Gwaine thought the battle would be endless when he looked up and noticed how Ylnethyr actually managed to push Morrigan backwards, one step at the time. Three steps, another ball of fire… a few more steps and the sky above exploded apart under bright light. Gwaine ducked out of the way, but then saw how nothing breached into the temple. Miraculously Ylnethyr lived up to the promise of the circle of stones forming a safe haven.

Another rumble pierced through the sky and Morrigan stumbled. Anger flashed golden in her eyes, igniting one final flame of energy. But as it fell down a few yards from where she stood her power died. Even so she glared at Ylnethyr and taunted. "Go on then, end me and let the Northern Lands fall back into chaos. See if I care…"

Gwaine smiled when the enigmatic druid spirit did not even dignify her with a reply. Even though his hands shook he walked over to the centre stone in deliberate steps. Calm and unhurried he laid a wrinkled hand on the bright shining stone. He faced Morrigan with the power of his magic shining in his eyes. "This is for the sons and daughters of the north who never stood a chance against you. Your reign of terror ends here."

The sparkles of silver spread out from the stone and into the sky. One by one they rained down on the kneeling witch. At first Morrigan swatted at the drops, unimpressed by a spell which seemed so weak and unthreatening to her. Slowly though Gwaine saw her cry silent tears until unexpected she cried out in pain. "No!" It seemed every sparkle of silver hurt her, cut straight into her in a quiet anger she had underestimated.

"You shall cry one tear for every single lost soul", Ylnethyr promised as he lifted the cup of life in the air to steer a few drops into it.

Gwaine's attention got drawn away from the druid when in the corner of his eyes he saw someone run over to Morrigan in despair. While each soldier stood nailed to the ground in shock at everything they saw happen Fenwick had no qualms to show how his loyalty remained unchanged. "My love, I am here for you." As he kneeled by her side to gather her in his arms he shook his head with bitter sadness, "I am so sorry. They will pay… this is my final promise to you."

Her eyes found his with deep uncertain emotions that wrecked out of her worst fears coming true, "You should not see me in this way." She twitched when another relentless drop of silver landed on her chest.

"Hush", Fenwick offered as her face twisted with pain. "You are beautiful to me. Your power with my sword, remember? My vow to you remains what it is for I have always seen the real you. What we shared…"

His declaration of loyalty fell short when with one final twitch of pain Morrigan's body turned limp in his arms. Cold anger showed in his rigid movements as he let go of the woman he had loved for so long. Slow and certain Fenwick rose to his full height. He looked around with furious eyes and spat at his soldiers, "What are you waiting for? He's an old man, take him down."

"No, Milord", a soldier answered. "It is over."

"Never!" In his blind rage he stormed forwards, but before he could cross the invisible line between stones he was struck down by a flying dagger.

The soldier who had thrown it stood staring at his empty hand. "No more bloodshed", he blurted out in sadness. "We will lose no more of ourselves…"

As Gwaine looked around the dishevelled looking group of soldiers he saw the truth of the man's words. Swords and spears had been thrown to careless heaps into the mud. Some men sat between them, looking worse for wear. Others who had some energy left stared forlorn at their moonlit surroundings, no doubt recalling the men who they had once been. A deep sense of loss hung heavy in the air around them. Gwaine understood their pain and anger all too well. The enchantment was over, but what came next?

* * *

His attention was drawn back to Ylnethyr and the golden cup in his hands. With gentle care, which belied his earlier actions, the ancient spirit crouched down in front of the now dark centre stone and he placed the cup on the ground. His wrinkled hand floated above the liquid inside it. Silver light shone out of it, no doubt coming from the sparkles he had caught earlier.

"Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared..."

Gwaine listened to the chanted spell and while he could not make sense of it he had no doubt others could. His eyes found Kiran, who still held an injured Neirin in his arms with tears rolling over his cheeks. Father and son had risked their lives for two strangers and how had he repaid them? By ducking for cover, because he had no magic. Gwaine shook his head at how useless he felt throughout the battle and how useless he felt still. So many souls lost… and how many more had died just to make their stand?

Nearby him Iseldir joined in the chant of elegant words. Gwaine saw an injured druid try to get onto his feet. He ran over to offer his help and as the man grabbed his hand to get pulled up he nodded a quiet thanks. Gwaine wasn't surprised when the same words tumbled from the man's lips. Grey eyes pierced into his own then, a silent plea for him to join in too. Gwaine tried to mimic the words, soft in tone at first and when he felt them in his mind his voice grew louder. With all of his heart he prayed to whoever would listen that they'd all make it.

Out of nowhere an invisible shockwave hit the Northern Lands. Coming from the centre of the temple it almost threw Gwaine off balance. While he recovered a bright flash of light blinded him straight after the ripple of movement in the earth below his feet passed him by. Gwaine looked up then… and as he did he saw Neirin breathe in deeply, with the wound on his side miraculously healed. Kiran began to laugh through his tears, a sight filled with so much joy it made him smile.

Further ahead the other injured druids awoke, one after the other. Their eyes expressed pure wonder and confusion. Their survival made Gwaine run back to Leon with hope in his heart, but when he crouched down next to the altar stone where his friend rested he saw there was no change.

"The Cup saved him once, it can not do so twice", Ylnethyr said as he walked over. "He needs a personal touch. Let me show you." He crouched down on the other side of the stone then, "I shall give him the means to fight, but you Sir knight must call him back to life. If your connection to him is as strong as I believe it is then you will be able to do it."

Gwaine nodded mutely, for he no longer trusted his voice to express the turmoil of emotions in his heart. Even beyond every selfish reason he had he knew he would do this to save a fellow knight from certain death. More than ever Leon had shown that he was loyal to each value Camelot stood for. Sure he had broken almost every law against magic their kingdom had, but Gwaine no longer understood those rules anyway. In the end it came down to the fact his lover had offered his life for the freedom of others, his own included. None were braver in his eyes and so he accepted the help of magic once more.

A glow of silver light embraced Leon when Ylnethyr put a hand over his heart. Soft words were spoken, words foreign to Gwaine, but ones he understood the meaning of all the same. This was a healing spell! In stunned amazement he watched as the colour returned to once pale cheeks and blue lips. A sigh of breath escaped Leon and it was this small sign of life which made Gwaine smile with renewed hope. He lost sense of time while he watched the leg wound heal, each spark of silver that had remained there dying out one at the time.

Gwaine almost startled when a wrinkled hand grabbed his. "Now… give me your hand." With a nod he allowed Ylnethyr to replace the hand over Leon's heart. "Speak to him, call him back to your side."

"How?" Gwaine asked.

Ylnethyr lifted himself to his feet and walked off to give him space. "You know how."

Gwaine hung his head, trying to think of words. When he could not he placed a gentle kiss on Leon's lips. The soft, so much needed touch of his lover made him blurt out his emotions, "Of all the things, Leon. You are supposed to be the sensible one of us… the one who keeps the rest of us reckless knights grounded. Do you even know how lost I am without you? So often you temper my anger and protect me from myself as you remind me of my vows. I need you to watch my back like you promised…"

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Gwaine swept a lock of damp curls out of his lover's face. "Please Leon, come back to life. Don't doom me to riding back to Camelot alone. I can not bear it to tell our friends that I lost you."

Once more Gwaine was lost for what to say, but it no longer mattered. A tear filled blue stare locked on him with a reflection of emotions as powerful as those he felt himself. Speechless to see the life in them too he helped Leon sit up, and he found himself get pulled in for a hug the moment his lover sat. Still the words did not come, but their shared silence of camaraderie and love spoke enough volumes, and so he did not even try.

"I remember", Leon whispered in his ear.

The two words were enough for Gwaine to relax into the strong hug he had craved for so long. Finally he had Leon back in his arms and no one could hurt them, well at least not the witch who had trapped them for a while. Gwaine did not dare trust in their future yet, but for now it was enough to just be together. He always would be the kind of man to live for each day anyway.


	27. Chapter 27

Leon felt more alive than ever. To have every single one of his memories back where they belonged gave him a sense of home and belonging. This was who he was, faults and all. Unable to find his physical strength just yet he held onto the solid presence of the man he loved. He recalled now why they had come here and how their search for Morgana had landed them in deeper trouble than he'd ever been in. So close they had come to losing themselves, so close…

In a flash of pain he remembered the cold potion and in spite of himself he could not avoid the shiver of fear. Where was the woman who had almost claimed his soul? "Morrigan, is she…", he could not even finish his thoughts.

"Dead", Gwaine answered without hesitation. "Ylnethyr ended her. It is over; you are going to be alright."

Leon pulled back a little when he felt Gwaine part from him. The instant his friend rose to his feet and turned away with a flash of sadness in his eyes he mourned the distance between them. "What is it?"

Gwaine's answer came far too quick, "Nothing."

With some effort Leon stumbled onto his feet. It took him a few moments to steady himself and once he did he felt Gwaine had wrapped his arms around him for support. "Easy", came a soft whisper. "Take your time."

Leon ignored the offer to stare at the man who once more grounded him to life. He was met with the passionate defiance he found both infuriating and adorable at once. With a wry smile he shook his head, "Come on, Gwaine, I know you too well."

"I don't want to talk…"

Gwaine's protest fell short when Leon put a finger on his lips. "I know, I am not ready either. But let me just say one thing… you have not failed me, not for one moment."

"Ah no", Leon grinned as he stopped another protest by keeping his finger firm in place. "See that sunrise? It means a new day is coming, with all sorts of adventures to be had. Women, ale… ah, imagine the possibilities."

Leon smiled when Gwaine forcefully removed his finger while his eyes crinkled with laughter to hear his own lifestyle quoted back at him. "Who needs women when I have a knight of my own to lead astray?"

For one breath they managed to stay sober, but when their laughter could no longer be contained they let it out. Like one they sat back down again to stare at the rising sun, contemplating what their next move should be while they tried to gather their strength.

* * *

"You!" The cold sound in that one spoken word broke the companionable silence. Upset their one moment of tranquillity ended so soon Leon looked up. Two of the oldest men he had ever seen stood at a stand off. Anger filled the air between them while they stared at the other in a battle of powerful wills. Leon recognized the one in the brown cloak as Ylnethyr, the ancient spirit who had saved his life and who he still owed a world of gratitude. He had no clue as to who the other person was until Neirin stumbled onto his feet and walked over to the two men to ask in confusion, "Ailmar? What is wrong?"

Just when Neirin reached their side the one he'd called Ailmar kneeled and bowed his head. "Brother, forgive me. I have done our Lands the worst injustice, but believe me… I have paid for it. I have seen the error of my ways. Please, I beg of you; now that the Cup of Life is returned to its rightful heir let us fight no more."

Watching the men Leon shook his still hurting head. It was one thing to recall his own life, but to see the truth behind the many different versions of the myths surrounding the ancient temple where he sat was too much.

Ylnethyr connected the dots for him. "Forgive you? How dare you show your face here? If you had not taken what was never yours to begin with then none of this would have had to happen. Our people deserved better."

Hazy eyes looked up then, staring out into the world unseen. "I know I have wronged our kind by stealing the Cup of Life and for that I am sorry."

Leon saw how Neirin stared at Ailmar with shock. His druid friend stuttered before he spoke. "You… you sat in your tower and spoke of prophecies. I should have seen why you knew the myths so well and why you pushed so hard to make me understand. All this time when you never answered my questions you knew this would happen, didn't you?"

On unsteady legs Ailmar rose to his feet. "Neirin… I don't know what you want me to say."

"The truth will do." Neirin crossed his arms.

Ailmar nodded, "Alright, you have earned nothing less. As do you, Sir Leon." Blind eyes stared straight at Leon when he continued. "After the cup was stolen from my hands my brethren had banished me to the White Tower. Afraid to come out I locked myself inside my self bestowed prison. So long had I watched the endless autumn rain down on the lands that I feared I would see nothing but disappointment in the faces of men. Summers passed and slowly I accepted I would never find rest. I lived with my many visions and dreams, which grew colder as our Northern Lands were torn apart by bandits and cruel men. I honestly believed the woman who visited me had good intentions, but even a blind man can be fooled by beauty it seems."

"Do you remember the first time you visited me, Neirin?" Leon saw Neirin nod and to his surprise Ailmar continued as if he had seen it too. "You shook my hand and I faltered, because I sensed your healing power and it warmed my cold heart. For too long I had lived alone with my hatred for my foolish actions. I sensed your lineage and knew that you had the power to bring about change."

"I reached out then, tried to get as many visions as I could. I saw how your father Kiran got punished and as he held strong against the coldness that clouded over these lands I came to see how I too needed to fight if I wanted to right my wrongs. In an effort to find the cup I stretched my visions out into the past. I turned to the boy who found it and I waited until he grew into a respected southern druid chieftain. I reached out to him and gave him the means to use the ancient power. It wasn't until he saved the life of Sir Leon over there when I could see the wheels of destiny turn in favour of the North once more."

Ylnethyr shook his head, with a wry and surprisingly fond smile on his face. "You played the hands of fate, brother, like you always have done."

"No… I did not", Ailmar insisted. "I just handed down the means, like the herbs to fight the witch's enchantments and the spell to use the cup. Everyone who came here today made their own choices. I will never abuse a man's mind… never. I just may whisper a few words of wisdom in the hope that someone listens."

As he spoke he walked over to Leon, not once stumbling over the pools of mud due to his lack of vision. By the time Ailmar reached the stone where he sat Leon saw the hazy gold on the edge of his irises. He was taken by surprise when Ailmar bowed in respect before him, a tear trailing over his cheek. "Sons of the south we owe you our thanks. If you had not come here and made such a difference to us all…"

Speechless Leon stared at the man, noticing in the corner of his eyes that his otherwise talkative companion was lost for words too. The resulting tension broke when Ailmar held out his hand to Leon to offer him a bronze key. "This will allow you access to the White Tower. Go there on your way back South, promise me."

"Why?" Leon asked.

"To humour an old druid." Ailmar dropped the key in the hand Leon did not even realise he held out. He startled when the air around the druid shimmered and his shape faded away with one peaceful smile on his face.

On instinct Leon turned to where Ylnethyr stood and he was in time to see the druid nod to him. "Goodbye, Sir Knight."

"Thank you", Leon could only stammer out before the ancient spirit faded back to the afterlife as well. The two words hardly seemed enough for the mere stranger who saved his life, but Leon had no doubt someone with the man's powerful gift of magic heard what he said in his deeply confused mind anyway.

* * *

"We mustn't stay here", Iseldir suggested to Kiran. "I am told there is a druid camp nearby where we can find food and shelter. Let us go there." There was a pause while he listened to the man without a voice. "All of us", he finished.

Seeing the wisdom in the offer Leon turned to Gwaine. "What do you think? I must say I am rather famished."

"Where is this camp? How far a ride?" Gwaine asked.

"No more than two leagues", Iseldir translated for the druid who'd invited them.

"Then we will join you", Gwaine accepted with a glance over to Leon, who smiled in turn. To rest for a while sounded like music to Leon's ears. Even though he had been off his feet for a long time his body felt by far too exhausted to deal with the journey back home. In fact his legs were still rather shaky too.

"Sit down and rest for a bit, I will help gather the horses. Be right back." Before Leon could protest Gwaine was already off to help the druids and the soldiers see how many of the spooked animals would listen to their masters once more now that the magical mayhem had stopped.

As he waited Iseldir sat down by his side. "You and your friend must ride back to Camelot and help the young king unite Albion. Speak not of what happened up here in the Northern Lands. Just tell them that they have nothing to fear from these people. The druids will bring forth the balance once more."

"How can you be so sure?" Leon frowned.

"Because we have our own battles to fight."

"We?" Neirin said as he led the light brown mare Leon had ridden earlier on the reins behind him. Leon smiled when he saw Gwaine tagged along right behind him, with his ever loyal black stallion following him.

"I have promised Kiran that I will stay to help rebuild what was lost." Iseldir gestured with his head to his left. Leon followed his line of sight and saw the quiet druid carry the lifeless form of the dark hearted woman who'd enchanted everyone over to a shallow grave. He wondered why it was dug into the sacred temple grounds marked by standing stones.

It seemed Neirin shared his thoughts, even when they no longer could by any magical means. "Why does he offer Morrigan the protection of our Goddess?" The young druid shook his head, not understanding his father's reasons.

Iseldir laid a hand on his shoulder, "No soul deserves to be abandoned for eternity, not even the darkest among us. Morrigan was an innocent child once and a high priestess who got wronged by those who feared magic. She was as much a victim of her greed for power as she was of the King who ruled with a broken heart and tore apart the family she knew. It is not the way of our people to judge her soul. Kiran knows this and while he may not forgive her crimes against any of us soon he loved her once. We can not know what is in his heart, but he is our chieftain and it is his choice."

"I should help him."

Leon smiled at the way Neirin accepted the way of his kind. Of course he understood why the young man would want to help his father. Iseldir however shook his head and gestured at another druid to leave Kiran to it as well. "He will call if he needs help, but I believe that he needs to do this by himself."

"He does", a soldier who came riding over to them offered with a touch of hesitance, as if he was afraid to interrupt them. He pulled on the reins to stop his horse. "We dug the graves together, but after we buried Lord Fenwick your druid friend gestured for us to leave him to it."

"Alright then", Neirin said with an unexpected smile. "Let us mount and wait for Kiran. He will join us once he is done." It was almost like the commander was back, because even though it had not quite been an order his instructions were met without hesitation.

Leon smiled when Gwaine offered him a hand to pull him up on the black stallion behind him. "Want a ride?"

The far too cheesy wink had Leon grin. "Sure… why not." He accepted the hand and with a quick move he swung his leg over the horse's back. Once he sat behind Gwaine he did not resist his urge to wrap an arm around his lover's waist. "Is this where you begin leading me astray?"

"You bet!" Gwaine clicked his tongue to spur on his stallion.

"Should we not wait for the others?"

Gwaine shrugged, with obvious tension in his shoulders. "We will ride off at a slow pace and allow the others to catch up. I have no intention of seeing that witch off."

Even though it upset Leon to hear the tense coldness in his friend's voice he could not disagree with the sentiment. They had simply suffered too much to even consider forgiveness. He was more than ready to leave the mystical standing stones and the wet swamps around it behind as well. Home; the more he thought about it the better the idea sounded to him.


	28. Chapter 28

_Neirin looked around at the devastation Morrigan had left behind. The Stones of Ylnethyr remained untouched, but where they still stood tall and proud the men who were touched by her power looked worse for wear. All too well Neirin could understand how they felt. Every life they had taken and every soul they had wronged weighed heavy on their minds. How many lies had they spoken in their wine induced vows to darkness? Not only had they inflicted pain on others, but themselves as well._

_In the growing light of the new day he saw a spark of hope, but more than anyone he understood they had a long way to go. Forgiveness was a beautiful word and the way of his people. Neirin though doubted if he ever would be as strong as his father. Staring at the lone figure who piled up stones to place a cairn upon Morrigan's shallow grave he drew a few deep breaths in an effort to stay calm. How did Kiran do it? How had his father overcome eight summers of torture?_

_The calm presence of the stranger called Iseldir washed over him. "Morrigan mistook his silence for submission. She pushed Kiran into the shadows and expected him to cower. She believed Kiran stood alone, but where it seemed he had lost everything he found that his tribe had not forgotten the sacrifice he made for them. Their silent support from afar kept him from going insane and they offered him strength by being there for him. Each time she failed to notice him he awoke the quiet resistance of the Northern Lands and as the spirits between these stones stirred Ailmar began to plot against her. You see, druids are a patient people."_

_In spite of himself Neirin grinned, "Some of us may not be quite as patient as their elders though." Even as Iseldir smiled at his sentiment with agreement Neirin began to admire his father even more. Sure Kiran was just a man who made mistakes, but something in Neirin knew that the chieftain of old had risen once more. Maybe father would never speak out loud again, because he hated to hear his voice, but his presence and strength alone were enough to make him a leader amongst druids._

_Neirin waited until his father stepped away from the grave to come over his way. Not a word passed between them, only one nod of acceptance that said enough. Together they would walk into the brand new day announced by the morning light. Father and son united and not to be parted by anyone again. Neirin knew that he had a long way to go to be a druid once more instead of the commander he was forced to be for a while, but maybe with help he'd find a way._

_Mounting his father's light brown mare he waited until Kiran too was ready. One last look of heartbreak and sadness appeared on the slightly wrinkled face. In a way it almost appeared like Kiran was reluctant to leave. "Father?" Neirin called to him in his mind._

_"Promise me, if ever someone gives their heart to you that you will do your best never to break it… and if you must, please trade carefully."_

_Through the pain in his voice Neirin understood the final, tragic piece of the puzzle. Eight summers ago Morrigan had threatened to come after their tribe. As their chieftain Kiran send everyone away and he offered himself to her, only to fall in love with her in spite of the fact that he saw the darkness grow in her. Even as a young lad Neirin had seen how his father made love to others too freely and he moved on to whoever captured his heart next a little too easily. Betraying Morrigan though had been both their downfall. Yes, his father forgave the witch up to a point, but maybe he would never find it in his heart to forgive himself for his free spirited nature._

_"I promise", Neirin answered. To his relief his father at last accepted his outstretched hand and he allowed for himself to be pulled up onto the horse behind him. Neirin smiled when the mare born with the aid of magic needed no encouragement to carry them eastwards into the rising sunlight and home to their people._

* * *

Gwaine found little comfort in the druid cave. Sure it offered shelter and warmth from the fires, but at the same time there was also a sense of restlessness in those who did not quite belong amongst the magical folk. While the druids had welcomed the weary travellers with pleasant greetings Gwaine could not shake the feeling he was out of place.

Strange enough he had felt more at peace during the ride over. More than anything it felt good to have Leon's body wrapped up against him. For days he had longed for the other man to notice him and to be with him in every way, but here in these caves the crowd of shattered souls around them put the distance back between them. Part of him was angry at them while another part of him disliked feeling that way, because they too had a right to find shelter and a break after all they'd been through.

Gwaine though had little energy left to consider other people's feelings. His mind was still reeling from the things he'd done. How many innocent souls had he slaughtered? Angry at the way his thoughts kept straying back to his enforced crimes he sat up, only to feel a hand touch the small of his back in a gesture of comfort.

"Come lie back down, please." Leon sounded tired, as if he too had found no rest so far.

"What is the point, I can't sleep."

"Who says anything about sleeping", came the offer.

Gwaine turned around then and laid back down to face his friend. "What… in here? Have you no shame?"

An eye roll was the only answer to his joke until an arm wrapped protectively around him and it was used to tug him closer. "What if I promise you we leave on the morrow? Just you and me, well… and a couple of horses if they can be spared."

"Where would we go? I am not so sure if I am ready to go home."

He was met with a moment of contemplative silence. After a while Leon held out the rusty bronze key Ailmar gifted to him. "We go to the White Tower and make our decision for our joined future there."

"Why there?"

"Because I promised… and as someone has reminded me not so long ago, I am a man of my word", Leon tugged him even closer. "Now rest. We need our energy for the journey."

Gwaine's half hearted protest that he still felt too wired to sleep drowned in a sloppy kiss. To his amazement Leon smiled and kissed him a little softer once he fell silent. Happy to allow for his lover to distract him Gwaine answered his kisses in kind. After a while he relaxed against the warm embrace, and he found that maybe he could sleep after all…

* * *

Shielded from the light of day inside the cave Gwaine and most of the other refugees slept through the day. Only when the sky glowed pink with the early signs of the start of a second new day of freedom did he wake. At his side Leon's alert eyes eyed him up. A breath passed between them, a moment in which they both embraced the fact they were together once more. Gwaine could not help but shake his head at his knowing wink that shattered the long pause of silence, "Yeah, yeah… so you were right."

He sat up then, his eyes crinkling into a stare of unbridled and hard to disguise anger. The sight of his guardian uniform made him feel disgusted with himself once more. It would have to go and sooner rather than later. With abrupt manners caused by his desperate need to fix it Gwaine got up to walk out of the caves and over to his stallion.

Leon followed him on his heals. "Gwaine, hang on. What's up?"

Gwaine shrugged off the concern with a muttered, "I need to feel me again." Unclasping the buckles of his saddle bag he opened it to dig his way inside. The moment his fingers connected with soft fabric he tugged on it to reveal a pile of clumsily folded clothes. His leather tunic, grey linen shirt were followed by him taking out Leon's coat and tunic as well. "Here, do us both a favour and wear this." He threw his friend's clothes over to him, trusting on the fact he would catch them.

Not waiting for Leon he began to change. In quick moves he pulled off his guardian outfit and he threw each piece of clothing he'd worn against his will carelessly into the mud. He shivered for a moment when the wind touched his bare chest. Only when Leon grinned was he aware of the fact his friend had watched his every move with eager eyes.

"Later", Gwaine promised with a wink just before he pulled his trusted under shirt over his head. The soft linen fabric caressed his skin, a familiar sensation which made him feel so much better than the other clothes. His tunic followed suit before he carefully unfolded the woollen cloak, which he would still need to wear in the cooler Northern Lands. Slowly he uncovered his necklace. More than any other object Gwaine had ever owned in his life it marked out to him who he was. The silver crest of his mother's house and his father's golden wedding ring, which he'd worn until the day he'd died. Both items linked him back to his past and they offered him reason to be the best he could be.

"Here… allow me", Leon offered when his hands shook under his rising emotions. Tender hands hung the piece of silver around his neck and they clasped the lock shut. Then a bit firmer they turned him around to face blue eyes filled with a look of seriousness he could not quite place. "Welcome back, Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine smiled shyly at the quiet look of praise and trust. When Leon turned away to change clothes however his smile faltered at seeing the pile of dark fabric he cast into the dirt not far from where Leon put on his own clothes. His guardian clothes, no… he wanted nothing to do with them! They would have to go, every last piece of it.

Not wasting any time he gathered every last item and walked back inside the cave. The first campfire he reached welcomed the cloth with bright flames. Only when they reached up high and they enveloped the offending pile of fabric did Gwaine feel a sense of satisfaction wash over him. Not a trace of her would remain, not if he could help it.

In silence people gathered around Gwaine and the fire pit he had chosen. Some men threw their black tunics marked with a Morrigan's crest upon the flames as well, while others nodded in understanding at him. He shared a glance with Leon, but avoided speaking of what was on his mind. It just was too much to bear still. His initial anger at the offending fabric melted in the heat of the fire, but somehow he felt so much more simmer… and most of it was aimed towards himself. If only he could burn it away just as easy as those stupid clothes!

Neirin clasped a hand around his shoulder. "The colour never suited you."

Glad to accept the gesture for what it was, an offer of distraction, Gwaine gave Neirin a wry smile. "Nor did it you."

While the flames licked at the two former commanders' tunics Leon stared between them in silence. There were no words left to speak, not unless they were a goodbye. Gwaine though saw in the slight wet look of emotions that he needed to offer Leon a bit more time to get ready to leave. His lover had built a stronger connection than he had with the druids gathered around them, especially with Neirin and Kiran. Letting his eyes glance over to both druids Gwaine breathed out a sigh. These two had not only protected Leon, but they had done what he could not; return his lover to himself. No… as much as he wanted to run from this godforsaken place he would wait for all three men to be ready to part ways.

"Today we start again." Neirin looked at his father with such intent that it made Gwaine wonder if he spoke his father's words. The magical connection still made no sense, but he no longer doubted that it was there to never be underestimated.

A smile of amusement played on his lips when he realised that Leon picked up on their silent conversation as well. "We thank you and your people for everything you did for us, Kiran. Even when I was lost you helped me show the way. I won't forget that. I know now that I never had any magic and while that saddens me I also accept it is for the best in the lands where we are from."

Kiran nodded and he walked off after exchanging a glance with his son. "Come, follow me", Neirin translated with a wry smile.

Gwaine shrugged to Leon, a gesture which told his lover he was ready for what came next. Needing no further encouragement they did as told. The time for goodbyes had come after all…

* * *

The four friends sat down outside on a few stray logs. Even though they were on higher lying grounds and the swamps were left behind them just beyond the caves there was still far too much mud to be found for Gwaine's liking. Fiddling with the pendant of his necklace he waited with little patience for the older druid who hardly ever seemed to be in a hurry.

Though Gwaine had not said a word Kiran winked to him with a nod of understanding. "The freedom my tribe fought for yesterday means nothing when her darkness still weighs us down. All of us need to let go of her anger and the deeds she forced us into. It shall not be easy, but we have to prevail", Neirin explained for his father.

Then taking liberty he smiled one of his characteristic smiles as he turned to Gwaine to speak his own mind. "You and I, we have given orders we did not believe in. We steered the soldiers into the battle of Eoforwic, knowing full well that we would lose, but Gwaine we had no choice. At least we offered them a chance."

"As you said before." Gwaine shook his head in denial. By far too many ghosts plagued his mind for him to believe it true.

"I know…", Neirin agreed. "It does not change what we feel in our hearts."

"No it does not", Kiran said, while cringing at the sound of his own voice.

In the following pause Gwaine sensed that the two druids spoke within the other's mind once more. After a while Neirin offered, "Forgiveness is the hardest thing for a person to find in their hearts when someone has done them unspeakable wrongs. It needs time and distance, and maybe you will never find it. Just learn to live with the darkness, Gwaine, for deep down the goodness on your soul remains untouched. Find the courage to walk on and do so safe in the knowledge you have done no wrong."

Unable to accept the truth of the far too knowledgeable words Gwaine turned away, only to find Leon stop him from leaving altogether. "We leave here together today, knowing in our hearts that we have helped you bring about change. These lands are in good hands with your people. Peace won't come without sacrifices though. Your battle isn't over, nor is ours, but we can find solace in having each other. I promise you that Gwaine and I have each other's backs always."

From the corner of his eyes Gwaine saw Leon rise to his feet. His lover waited for Neirin to stand as well. Once he did Leon clasped his wrist. "Neirin, it's been an honour to meet you and call you my friend." The druid pulled Leon close in turn and when he did Gwaine saw a glance of sadness wash over his handsome features. He watched on as the two friends parted and could not help but notice how Neirin's hand lingered just that bit longer on Leon's wrist than needed. Ah, now he understood…

At his side he caught Kiran noticing the emotions too. The older druid winked before he came over to him. Knowing that the other man felt unable to speak still Gwaine offered, "I may not be ready for your words of wisdom, but I will remember them. I can not ever hope to understand the things you have seen and lived through, however I do admire your patience. If only I had an ounce of it I'd be far better off."

Kiran accepted his offered hand and pulled him into a hug he did not expect. Holding on to the other man regardless Gwaine felt a sense of warmth touch him. Startled he pulled away only to stare into crinkled eyes of mirth. "You…", Gwaine spluttered and then he laughed, knowing full well that the druid only meant to offer his magic to offer his heart some healing. "Thank you, but you and I both know that I must find my own way." A look of understanding and a quiet apology passed between them until Leon took away the older druid's attention to say his goodbyes too.

Gwaine turned to Neirin. "You have inherited your father's charms and his sense of loyalty. You may not realise it, but one day you will make someone a good catch. I am sorry though, for Leon is taken."

Startled Neirin shook his head, "I tried to keep it to myself. How did you realise?"

"Experience. I have been a flirt all of my adult life and I have learned to read the signs in the body language of others."

"And Leon?"

Glancing over to his lover, who spoke in a hushed tone to Kiran, Gwaine shook his head. "To be honest I have no clue what he thinks half of the time. He keeps me on my toes with his calm nature. Quite frustrating if you must know…"

His honest reaction had Neirin snort. "Well, you need someone to ground you, I suppose. Leon is a good man. What you two have is special…"

Gwaine nodded when Neirin faltered. "I will never take us for granted, trust me."

As if his ears burned the man in question turned his attention back their way. "Gwaine, are you ready?"

Answering with only a nod Gwaine set to walk away, but as they made to leave Kiran called out. "Wait."

Gwaine stared at the man in open confusion as blue turned into the tell tale gold of magic. What was the older man up to now? When Neirin began to hum a melodious tune and Leon smiled with sudden amusement Gwaine sensed he was missing something these two had caught on to. "What is he doing?"

In answer Leon pointed off towards the thin and far spread trees around the caves. At first Gwaine did not understand what his friend tried to say, but then the sound of hooves and the arrival of his stallion joined by Kiran's light brown mare made him smile as well.

"Kiran has the power to speak to animals", Leon explained. "I can't quite remember how, but I have this vague memory of a time when I helped him do so."

While Gwaine did not know what to make of things Kiran offered through Neirin, "Take my horse, Leon. She will take you where ever you want to go."

A furry nose nudged Leon in the side. The gesture made Gwaine wonder if she heard her master speak to her still. "I can't accept such a gift, it's too much. You helped her into this world and she is devoted to you. She hears your calls. I can't speak to her like you can, not anymore", even as Leon stammered out his overwhelmed emotions he petted the flank of the beautiful animal.

Kiran placed the reins in Leon's hands with a half whispered, "That is where you are wrong." Gwaine smiled when he saw how the druid won his lover over to accept the beautiful animal as a payment for what he'd done for the North, not taking no for an answer and refusing to take the reins back. He realised then that Kiran somehow and at some point must have picked up on how Leon and his gentle nature had a way with horses not many men had.

At last Kiran nodded to Gwaine and mouthed a goodbye, as did Neirin when Gwaine turned his head to face him one final time. It seemed the druids offered him the quiet retreat he had longed for since he woke up earlier. No more words of wisdom, for he could bear to hear no more. In his eager to get away he mounted his waiting stallion and with the trust born out of their deep bond as knights Gwaine rode off safe in the knowledge that Leon would follow when he was ready.


	29. Chapter 29

Leon shared a parting glance with Kiran. The rigid set of Gwaine's shoulders and the aura of distance hanging around him as he rode away had Leon worried. In Kiran's eyes he saw that his concern was a shared one. Not knowing what to say he gave the druid a wry smile which meant to say that he would take care of Gwaine. In his mind though Leon had a feeling that he was in over his head, because he had no clue what happened during the days his memories were gone. What had Gwaine done to make him feel so much guilt that it clouded his otherwise so lively spirit?

"Does he even know where he's going?" It seemed Neirin shared their concern, "Warn him, Leon. The route along these barren plains of the east is not to be taken lightly. One misstep and a man gets lost… or worse."

Leon shook his head at the warning. The sad truth of his lover's emotional state of turmoil meant that the duty of staying alert would fall onto his shoulders alone for the days and nights ahead. "Right now I fear that Gwaine does not care where the paths lead him to, other than away from her." Deeming it best to follow Gwaine sooner rather than later Leon mounted his new mare and offered the two druids the only comfort he could give himself. "But I won't let him out of my sight. Where ever our journey takes us we will stay together."

"Be patient with him, Sir knight. Your companion will find his way back." The new voice had Leon turn in his saddle in time to see Iseldir walk over, a scroll in his hand. "As will you. Please, take the map I made on my journey over."

A hand reached out to him, offering the rolled up parchment. Instead of accepting it however Leon frowned. He felt unsure if he could take away the druid's only way home and said as much, "But what of you, Iseldir?"

"Down south my tribe got scattered apart by the raids of invading Saxons. Some decided to join their dark cause and serve Morgana. Others died, defying her wishes by trying to stop her. I've barely managed to escape alive myself, so I see no reason to return to a place where it is dangerous to linger. You however must go, for your King and town needs you… the both of you."

Before Leon could react Iseldir thrust the map into his hands. "Ailmar called me here through his visions for more reasons than one. He knew what he did when he showed me this part of the Northern Lands and how my kind is needed to return what is lost. As we walked over from his tower to here he asked me to draw this map, pointing out the dangers. I believe now he knew you would need it. Leon please, take it and find your way home. Allow me to help you one final time."

With a nod of thanks and a smile Leon accepted the map. "For Camelot", he understood. However when Iseldir shook his head with a knowing look he added the truth of his heart, "And for Gwaine. I will find us our way home…" He grabbed a hold of the reins.

"One more thing…", Neirin said as Leon set out to spur on his mare. "Stay clear of the Northern wine, but feel free to drink our water. Ylnethyr has released her enchantment from nature and so it is safe to eat and drink what it offers once more. Kiran told me that he has packed a couple of filled flasks, some apples and a loaf of bread in your saddle bags. Travel safe, my friend."

For a last time Leon met his friends' faces and he nodded to Kiran in thanks while petting the flank of the mare he was given. He clapped Neirin's shoulder in a quiet goodbye, not able to find the words to tell the other man that he respected him in more ways than one without choking up.

One kick of his heals and he galloped away, going after the man who held the future of them both in his hands. Maybe they'd never go home, or maybe they would, but all that really mattered to Leon was they'd travel onwards in life together.

* * *

Neirin had been right Leon realised after a league of riding southwards. The barren plains they travelled across offered even less comfort than the muddy moorlands of the north and west. Pebbles of various sizes littered the grey sand covered ground. In the bright light of the for once actually warm sunshine he had to shield his eyes if he wanted to look ahead into the distance. Odd, how he almost felt like complaining when finally the North experienced beautiful weather.

At his side Gwaine remained quiet and sullen. Every now and then Leon had remarked something, but his efforts fell short after a grin or one muttered answer. By all means his friend was not himself. As the leagues passed Leon grew more solemn himself, because he felt unable to pull Gwaine out of what bothered him.

The sun stood high in the sky, announcing noon, when Leon stopped to call for a much needed break. In silence they tied the reins of their horses to a wooden post which stood besides an old, crumpled house. Nothing spoke more of the desolation than the ruined former home. Time and despair had torn it apart, Leon supposed.

As they sat on a blanket Leon watched his friend out of concern. Gwaine though did not notice him, for he stared off into the distance with a forlorn sadness that had Leon's heart ache. He followed his friend's line of sight and found what had turned the mood even sadder than it had been all day. A cairn, half crumbled too, marked another lost soul.

Leon tried to offer him some comfort, "They were buried a long time ago."

"Victims of the long war with the Vikings", Gwaine sighed. "Did you know that she tried to end it, bring peace to the North?" He barked a laugh he did not feel when Leon frowned in utter disbelief. "Yeah… my thoughts exactly."

There was a comfortable pause in which Leon waited in patience for his friend to gather his sombre thoughts up into words. "As a boy I saw bad from good, knew the difference between them as I knew myself. Now I am lost on both and I am not so sure how to find my way back…"

Leon placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, but he found his heart leap with sadness when Gwaine shrugged it off. "Come on, we need to seek shelter for the night. How far will it take us to get to this White Tower you spoke of?"

Shaking his head at the characteristic way Gwaine ignored the emotions he wasn't ready to face Leon could only grab the roll of parchment Iseldir had given him. He rolled it out on the ground and put a pebble on each corner to keep it from blowing away in the breeze. With his index finger he pointed to the spot where Iseldir had scribbled a mark of the standing stones.

"This is where we came from and we need to go…", while trailing his finger down south he found the drawing of a tower. "…Passed the ruins behind us, then across the stream and the pass through the hills beyond. We must keep the dunes to our left for many more leagues to reach the tower where Ailmar lived."

"What are these?" Gwaine asked, pointing to the markings drawn to left of the tower.

Leon squinted at Iseldir's writing, unable to make sense of the druidic runes, until he recalled that he passed the area himself not long before his memory was taken. "About a day's ride from the tower are three large stone circles. I saw one of them on my first visit to the tower, so I guess that is what they are. It seems that on our way south he wants us to pass between them, rather than go around."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah", Leon confirmed as he recalled the struggle with the bandits and finding out who Neirin was when he saw him use magic. "On my first mission with Neirin we rode east and came to the tower. I did not get to go inside, because Neirin insisted the warlock would not take kindly to visitors."

"That Ailmar guy played everyone", Gwaine shook his head and got up. "I don't know what to think of the druids and their magic anymore. The impossible things I have seen…"

Leon grinned, "Tell me about it, they sure like their mysteries and legends. Well, at least now things are face value again, no more illusions through enchantments."

With a grin Gwaine raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure about that?"

All he had as an answer was a shrug. No, of course he was not sure. Could one ever be sure of magic, or the mind of men and women? Life offered far too many choices at times and Leon too had seen so many shades of grey that he had to rethink where he stood on the subject of druids and magic.

"The only thing I am sure of…", Leon said as he walked over to Gwaine. "Is that you are stuck with me."

Gwaine mock groaned as if he objected. However when Leon tried to smack him on the back in jest his friend caught his hand and grinned. "As are you with me", he offered in a more serious tone before he kissed Leon firm on the lips.

Like one they drowned in the kiss, the barren world and their bad memories forgotten until with reluctance they parted to come up for much needed air. "You lead us on south, and I will follow", Gwaine half whispered while he stayed in Leon's arms. "I can not give any guarantees on how far I will go, but…"

"Remember what I said the other night?" Leon waited for Gwaine to meet his eyes and answered his own question, "We make our choice at the tower. No matter how long it takes, or what we have to do to make it and what our decision shall be; I am with you all the way."

Every trace of worry on Gwaine's face evaporated into a smile. Leon's heart fluttered at the passionate feelings that were directed at him through brown eyes. "You are too good for me, Sir Leon."

Leon only shrugged and without a word he mounted. His feelings threatened to stir into a lust he wanted to act upon, but out here in the wide open plains he could not answer to any of his impulses. Soon, he promised himself…

* * *

The two knights rode on southwards, their hasty journey spend in a tense sort of silence. They did not stop when the sun lowered in the sky, nor did they waver from riding on as dusk fell slowly upon them. As long as there was no shelter there was no need to stop, their patience now wearing thin to seek union in the way their bodies and minds craved more than anything.

Out here though it was not a safe place to linger for long. Aside from bandits, wolves and other predators ruled the lonely nights. In the dark of night they saw more and further ahead than the two men. Leon shivered into his leather coat, trying to seek comfort from the darkness and cold around them. The only welcoming sight however was Gwaine, who had found a slow way out of his pensive mood. Their silence grew more comfortable now as it had become an affirmation of their bond rather than a memory of what they had nearly lost.

Leon knew they had not faced their demons yet. It had not been safe for them to lose common sense to anger, or sadness. As knights they had learned to delay falling apart until they deemed it right to let go, but for how long could they keep at bay the nightmare this quest had become? In more ways than one he dreaded the outfall. What if it tore them apart after all? What if for Gwaine there was no turning back to Camelot, what then?

In his heart Leon knew that his own vows to serve his King and home town were not made lightly. Camelot stood at the core of who he was and yet something even more profound bound his loyalty and heart elsewhere. Without a doubt he knew that his promise to stick with Gwaine would never be broken and it would shape his future.

Risking a glance over at the man on his mind he was met with a similar stare of emotions from out of the dark. It stunned and scared him at once how their emotions seemed to connect on a level neither one of them had any control over. He looked away shyly when Gwaine nodded, as if he too had come to an understanding of their situation.

Their silence however remained unbroken as they rode on side by side, their horses carrying them across the pebble covered landscape. One more day, and maybe another night without rest, and they would reach the tower. In the freezing winds it was the toughest track so far on this quest, but Leon would not stop in his eager to finally be at some place safe with the man he loved. Gwaine did not object to the relentless ride and he even spurred on his horse to put more speed into their journey.

Every now and then though they stopped to offer their horses a break and an apple to munch on, for there was no sign of grass or any other food. A small stream meandering across the plains provided their loyal companions with water while the two men ate some of the bread Kiran had packed for them.

At dawn the landscape changed somewhat and sniffing the air Leon realised he smelled the salt water of the sea. He pointed out the seagulls to Gwaine and grinned when brown eyes crinkled with joy at the beauty of seeing the large body of water. "As much as I despise these lands for the lack of sunshine and shelter I can't help but wonder at the blatant differences to the world we know", Gwaine admitted.

Leon hummed his agreement distractedly as he let his eyes roam over the coastline up ahead. With a bit of luck the clear air allowed him to see far enough to… ah, there it was! "There… the White Tower", he called out to Gwaine while pointing to a far off distant dot of a white stoned building stood next to the shore.

His friend steered closer to stare off into the distance and follow the path Leon offered him with his pointing finger. A moment passed until Gwaine too began to smile. All they needed was one shared look to spur their horses onto the long, final stretch of their track for shelter. They did not want to waste any more time on getting away from what they left behind. If they pushed hard enough… then maybe they'd make it before dark…

Indeed by the time the sky turned dark and another bright day of sunshine ended in a cold evening the two riders reached the bottom of the White Tower. They dismounted and left their horses under the half ruined roof of the small stables on the eastern wall, which Leon had not noticed during his first visit. Taking their bags along they headed for the entrance door, but once there Leon hesitated with the key in his hand. What awaited them inside and why had Ailmar asked him to come?


	30. Chapter 30

The front door of the White Tower opened with a loud creak. The sound had Gwaine wince in spite of his brave gesture to take the key from Leon's hands to open it. Sure he had understood his companion's hesitance to enter the tower, but dusk had fallen upon them and he no longer wished to stay outside on the cold plains. No matter the aura of magical mystery he preferred being inside over the barren emptiness.

He walked up the winding stairs and took comfort in the sound of Leon's footsteps echo along with his own. So far only silence greeted them, while the torch they found and lit at the entrance chased the darkness in the staircase away. Gwaine did not count the many stone steps, but he panted a little by the time he reached the door at the top of them. Casting the light of the torch over it he spotted how someone had carved a druid marking in it. The ancient symbol of the triskelion no doubt had a deeper meaning to the ancient druidic tribes, but Gwaine only related it to magic and the people who were gifted with it.

Drawing a breath to steady himself Gwaine pushed the door open, unsure about what he would find inside. He stepped through the opening and startled when the large candles in their holders jumped to life, the flames casting the chambers in a welcoming light.

"What the…", Leon began, but his friend's initial shock turned into a grin. "Magic, it never ceases to amaze, does it?"

Gwaine shrugged, still feeling slightly uncomfortable and at the same time relieved he got spared the hassle of lighting the candles himself.

As they walked further inside Leon dropped their bags on the floor while Gwaine walked around the huge wooden table which stood in the middle of the large, round chambers. Books, some scrolls, vials, dried herbs… the table was more of a mess than his own bedchambers back in Camelot. It smelled of nothing and everything at once, but strange enough the place too reminded him of Camelot. Gaius too had gathered a cluster of items and smells not unlike what he saw in this foreign place. Letting go of the memory Gwaine continued exploring. A writing feather was left atop of a sheet of yellow paper, which was filled with curly handwriting. Unable to resist his curiosity Gwaine picked it up and soon he read out loud,

_Sir knights,_

_I thank you in name of all druids. You brought freedom, where none found a way and you gave an old man hope. I only ever had myself to blame for the Endless Autumn and too long have I lived, knowing what I did would bring suffering to us all - especially the men who were destined to save us from ourselves._

_Every single Northern man, with or without magic, owes you their future and each of my descendants will honour the sacrifices made. We can not pay you back with gold or riches… but our magic travels with you on the path towards the future. Stay in my home for a while and remember that the road ahead is never closed. Ride safe on your journey, where ever it may take you next._

_May the Goddess be with you always,_   
_Ailmar_

* * *

Gwaine blinked as he dropped the letter back on the table, trying to pretend Ailmar's words had not touched him. Too soon; he could not deal with well meant platitudes or thinking of the future while his body and mind were by far too exhausted. He did not want to consider what to do next, not when it did not include getting lost in a jug of ale or the warm, naked body of the man he loved.

As he stood there lost in the struggle on his mind Leon came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come to bed with me, please", the request was no more than a half whisper, but even so it offered the lifeline Gwaine could and would not resist.

Happy by the fact his lover read his mind Gwaine turned around and lifted his head to kiss Leon. Wrapping a hand into the soft curls on the nape of his friend's neck he pulled him down to meet him in a deeper touch of lips and tongues. To his delight Leon moaned his approval, a sound that stirred the lust inside Gwaine and made him grow hard in a flash.

Eager hands sought to seek purpose underneath his clothes, trying to find skin through the many layers. In response Gwaine broke off the kiss with a sigh and he stepped back to drop his cloak and tunic. Bare-chested he grinned at Leon, who nodded and smiled to him with a wink. In mere moments their clothes were torn of and left discarded on the floor behind them as they moved the growing heat between them over to the large bed which stood under a window.

They tumbled onto the soft mattress and sheets, while their hands and lips sought for contact where ever they could reach. "Finally", Gwaine sighed as he went in to lick a path to one hardened nub. His gentle bite caused Leon to moan and he smirked in answer before moving to the other nipple to repeat the action.

With a groan Leon turned them around, rolling on top of Gwaine with a look of hunger in his eyes, "Want you."

Gwaine had no objections to what was offered and so het let Leon take charge, sensing his lover had to remind himself of what they had before the memories were almost wiped from him forever.

Kisses rained on his chest while a hand wrapped around him. Gwaine groaned in need. How he had missed the firm and knowing hands which took what they wanted without apology or hesitation. It was still a happy discovery that a quiet and careful man like Leon could let go so completely when he was in his arms and in his bed.

Every single thought went out the window the moment Leon wrapped his tongue around him. Yes, this was more like it. As he arched off the bed to meet the lips that sucked him inside the hot, wet mouth a finger touched his opening and pushed gently inside. On instinct he spread and lifted his knees to open up to Leon. The double sensation soon had his every nerve ending shiver with want. "Please… just…"

There was no need to finish his sentence for Leon was just as impatient after being parted for what felt by far too long a time. "I got you…", he offered while he put Gwaine's legs over his shoulders and set out to push inside him.

One breath and Gwaine relaxed around the hardness that offered what he wanted. Their joining was hurried and frenzied, hard thrusts of hips meeting his with a need so strong that it overruled common sense. Gwaine found his world reduced to the burning friction inside him when Leon hit the spot that took his breath away in a cloud of deep pleasure.

"More", his plea was met with another eager thrust of strong hips. Gwaine met it with one of his own… and again and again, until he lost his pace in favour to surrender to his powerful release. Once more Leon pushed inside of him, but then he too stilled with a cry of pleasure. Gwaine barely sensed it when Leon pulled out and rolled onto his side. All he would remember later was how they wrapped up in each other beneath the sheets, because they could not bear to be parted.

* * *

Peaceful slumber though eluded Gwaine, because what he could push aside roughly while conscious plagued him without mercy in his dreams as he slept. Far too clear did he see the accusing stare of Elwin, whom he had barely known and who in turn had looked up to him with a trust that Gwaine believed he wasn't worth. Elwin had saved his life, offered help to a stranger and helped him gather enough strength to lead men into an unfair battle that none survived… but him.

Guilt followed Gwaine back to the streets of Eoforwic. The broken bodies covered in blood and caught in unseeing stares of anguish would not let go of his thoughts. "Your fault", Elwin pointed a pale finger his way while a young blonde haired soldier Gwaine never knew by name died a thousand deaths all over again. In his nightmare it rained in endless drops of crimson red. Every lost soul was one too many; every life not lived could only be mourned by him alone, because the life they lived before was forgotten by those who survived. Their families and friends would never know how they had fought for their lives and had lost, because of him.

A jug of wine shattered while Fenwick laughed with a cold sneer. The man taunted him to sleep with Morrigan and now as Gwaine relived each of the sexual encounters he had with her he could only see and feel the old, ugly witch dig her long nails in his back. He felt her come around him and he nearly vomited, waking up in a cold sweat with a silent shout of anger on his lips.

Pushing back the sheets Gwaine ran out of bed and down the winding stairs. He needed air so desperate that he forgot his state of undress. No longer did his body matter, because the one thing his mind could grasp was that he had broken every vow he had sworn to his King as well as to the man he loved. Why would they still trust him when he had piled errors upon faults and nearly lost the most loyal man he had ever known?

Once in the open air Gwaine fell down on his knees and cried, unaware of the fact that the sharp edges of unyielding pebbles scattered in the sand cut into his knees and legs. Exhausted he fell onto his side, unable to care about the cold and at first unaware of the man who had quickly put on his breeches and boots to come after him.

"Gwaine… Gwaine…" His name was repeated over and over again until finally the concern found a way passed the cloud of hurt.

He blinked once, twice… and finally saw Leon, who knelt by his side and wrapped a woollen cloak around his shoulders before he took him in his arms. Disgusted with himself Gwaine pulled away and got onto his feet. "Leave me."

"Never", Leon shook his head as he jumped up. "You know this, so don't ask me when it is pointless to do so. Just please, Gwaine. Let me help…"

This time it was Gwaine who shook his head. "How can you? I am not the man you think I am, Leon. I am not worth my rank. I make a mess of everything, my own life and yours too. You should not have stuck with me."

"Yes I should", Leon offered.

Gwaine did not listen and instead he dropped the cloak from his shoulders. "Look at me, Leon. I am nothing more than this and I owe nothing of any worth. You are better off with a woman at your side, one who can bear your children and offer you a future. Do not break any rules for me, because I am not worth it."

"Says who?"

"Elwin, and the others, I may as well have killed them myself. The woman I ran over in Wheldrake had done no one any wrong… nor did those farmers whose lives I took."

"You were ordered, had no choice."

"A man always has a choice, but I fell for a pair of long legs and a pretty face. That is who I am; Gwaine the flirt. I am the knight who takes women and pleasure above training, remember? She got to me far too easy and I did not resist any of her charms until it was too late."

There was a pause, in which Leon did not object or speak. His silence made Gwaine look up and it broke his heart when he saw tears of sadness roll across Leon's cheeks before he admitted. "Even when part of me saw through her I walked back into her trap like the fool I am to risk it all for you and me to be together. Don't tell me you are not worthy of my love when it is my decision to make. Yes, you made faults, but believe me so did I. We are human, Gwaine… nothing more, and nothing less. Please, just come back inside with me."

Gwaine blinked at the hand held out to him. "You would be with me, knowing that I took innocent lives?"

"You did not take them", Leon stepped closer and this time Gwaine could not find it in his heart to stay away from the offer of forgiveness. "She did. Remember that each time you have a nightmare. Wake me if you can't and I will tell you over and over again if I must. You, Sir Gwaine, would never kill an innocent soul out of free will."

Unaware of the tears rolling over his cheeks as well now Gwaine shivered, feeling cold and utterly deflated all of a sudden. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because…" It was just one firm spoken word, but it shattered all the walls Gwaine had put around his heart as he woke from his horrid dream. Looking up into the face of the man he trusted more than he ever trusted himself he saw no doubts and not one single sign of disgust. It took his breath away how Leon allowed him to see every emotion in the light of the moon and did not shy away from speaking his mind. In that moment he knew for sure that he held the heart of another person in his hands and if he made the wrong move he would loose everything he held more dear than he held possible.

"What of you, do you have no doubts? How can you be so strong… so", Gwaine reached out to touch Leon's cheek.

Leon leaned into his touch, "I am not sure, not in the least. I always second guess my actions and think through my choices… always until you. We are as different as day and night, but you bring out the best in me. I can not believe that what we shared on our way over is lost to her. If I do not believe in our bond as knights and friends than none of what we lived through means anything and I am not ready to face that."

"Then don't", Gwaine offered quietly. "I have never settled, never known how to look out for someone else. Almost losing you scared me more than anything. I could not bear it if you looked at me with the disgust I feel for my own actions. She may have pulled my strings, but Leon, their blood is on my hands."

The nod of understanding was minimal, but the gesture for comfort was by far more important to them both. Leon picked up the woollen cloak left discarded on the ground and wrapped Gwaine into it with an urgency beyond all else. "Nothing I say can change what you have seen and done under the influence of her. All I can do is be here for you and show you how none of it changes my mind. Will you allow me to take you back upstairs and prove that you are still you to me?"


	31. Chapter 31

On the bed Leon snuggled close to Gwaine to wrap him up into his arms and to kiss him with every emotion of love he had. As if sensing their need to get warm again the fire in the hearth burned a little brighter to embrace them in a glow of magic. Lying half naked and twisted together on their sides on top of the sheets they did not notice how the fire offered them a healing touch of an ancient power.

Their kisses deepened as every dark memory was replaced with lust. In his need to strengthen their bond Leon kicked off his boots and with his patience fading he slipped the cloak from his lover's shoulders, but as he set out to untie the laces from his breeches a hand stopped him. "No… please, allow me to undress you."

Firm hands rolled him onto his back and soon Gwaine straddled him to set to work on the laces with deliberate slow movements. Leon grinned at the teasing touches. This was so much more like the man he had come to know. Unable to remain idle he grabbed a hold of Gwaine's hips to caress the sensitive skin there with his fingers. In answer Gwaine moaned a distracted sigh before he with swift moves had untied the offending laces and he began to slip off Leon's breeches.

"What is that?" With a finger Gwaine pointed to a black mess of lines on his thigh.

Leon stared at the odd drawing, unable to comprehend how come black ink marked the inside of his left thigh and why he had not noticed it was there until now. Figuring it was because the last time they were in too much of a hurry Leon sat up and removed his breeches to take a closer look. While he did Gwaine walked off to return with the map Iseldir had made. "It looks like this", he pointed at the marking the druid chieftain had scribbled down on the far top of it.

"The Standing Stones of Ylnethyr…" Leon shook his head, "Why… how…" He had not even finished his question when the answer of truth came to him from a memory he'd pushed away because of the physical pain he felt. "Kiran… he must have… when he helped me push her out of my mind."

Seeing Gwaine frown he elaborated, "If I remember correct then I feel Kiran did this when we rode away from Eoforwic. There was a moment where she tried to reel me back under her spell by force and I hate to say it, but I almost listened to her, Gwaine. Kiran though… he stopped me, saved me from myself. His hands, they gripped my thighs and burned his magic into me. His power is connected to the stones, so maybe…"

"Hmm, well he did say the Stones would protect us all from her", Gwaine nodded as he cast the map away to the floor. A slow smile spread on his face when he shook his head with disbelief and said, "So he did bring you back to me then after all, just not in the way I expected. He is far more clever than I gave him credit for."

Leon could only smile along with him. Maybe the druid mark would always stay a reminder for them, but at least it was one of promise. As bad as things would get there was always a way out… something the tattooed stones too would remind them of.

* * *

Leon shivered with renewed need when a finger traced the mark of the Stones on his thigh, only to stray to where he wanted to be touched. Slowly Gwaine trailed his finger up along his shaft to tease it into full hardness. Leon moaned in pleasure as Gwaine thumbed the sensitive top. In answer he wrapped his arms around his lover to kiss him within an inch of his life.

Eager hands roamed over his back while they kissed, their tongues meeting in a battle of need to please the other. Leon panted when they parted to draw in some air. As his eyes met with Gwaine's passion he almost drowned and jumped for joy at the same time. This was the man he loved, the man who wore his emotions on his sleeve and did not disguise them from him.

Stunned by the feelings of love and raw want focussed on him Leon thought of how he could show Gwaine how much he trusted him. Only when he broke off the stare and he caught sight of his discarded clothes lying thrown across the floor did he realise that his hidden dreams offered them both what they needed.

"Gwaine wait. I want you to…", in his pause to find the right words he stopped the eager hand that had wrapped around him. Gently pushing it to the side Leon once more caught his lover's eyes. "Wait here…"

In quick moves Leon was off the bed to grab his belt from between the mess of clothes. Returning to Gwaine he offered him the piece of leather with a blush. Unable to meet his eyes he spoke of his until then secret pleasure, "I have always wanted for someone to take full charge of my body, so I can not hide behind my careful control. Gwaine… I trust you more than anyone. Please… would you do this for me?"

When he dared to look up he found Gwaine stared at him, a look of awed lust warring with the concern of a friend who did not want to hurt him. "You sure?"

"I am…" Leon offered his wrists to Gwaine to show there was no doubt on his mind he wanted to go through with it. To his joy Gwaine wasted no time. In a few eager moves Leon found himself lying on his back with his wrists tied snuck together. Firm hands rose his arms up and in a few hurried moves they fastened the other end of the belt around a wooden spindle of the headboard of the bed. Unable to pull away Leon felt his anticipation stir higher. By the Gods he wanted this!

Leon smiled when Gwaine sat up, admiring his handiwork with an amused and rather lust filled stare. A sly wink was his only warning before Gwaine ducked his head to lick a trail over his chest to tease his nipples. Leon nearly arched off the bed in pleasure when teeth bit into the sensitive flesh. A kiss soothed the pain away, but just as he relaxed a bite on his other nipple ignited more heat. "Please…" Leon wanted more.

"Only when I say so." Far too slow Gwaine licked a path downwards while he slid down his body. Leon writhed against the sheets, his want growing more intense under the knowing tongue that teased his most sensitive spots. To his frustration though Gwaine passed by his leaking length. Instead firm hands rolled him onto his belly and they held him in place.

Leon half expected Gwaine to touch him, but all he got was a hesitant finger travelling along his spine in a moment of confusion. "Strange, I thought there would be scars of her punishment left behind", Gwaine muttered almost too soft to hear.

In a flash his mind travelled back to the memory of the whiplashes that had wrecked his back. Leon let go of a shaky breath, but before he could explain that he believed Ylnethyr had healed his entire body with his magic Gwaine ordered them both back to what they wanted most. "No… no more thinking. You promised me I can have you and so I shall."

A sigh of want escaped Leon when Gwaine kissed the nape of his neck and licked his path to his ear shell to whisper a filthy order, "Be a good boy and spread your legs for me. I am going to wrap you around my tongue, so I can open your tight ass for me. All tied up with nowhere to go… and you're not even going to complain. No, you will beg for me to take you apart, won't you?"

Not capable of speech anymore Leon nodded, unable to say how much he wanted it while his body screamed to be touched. He felt strangely bereft when Gwaine moved away. Lucky for him only one breath passed before the bed dipped under Gwaine's weight as he returned to his side, joined by the smell of wool wax. "My good man", the compliment spoken in a lust filled voice had Leon shiver with need.

Slick hands kneaded his shoulders, and then they slid up and down his arms. "No inch of you shall remain untouched." Gwaine kissed the soft skin just behind his earlobe. Deft fingers slid down Leon's body, deliberate slow to tease him and with a clear purpose to relax him into the submission they both craved.

Pliant under the sensations Leon almost startled by the warm wetness slipping inside of him. Slick licks of a tongue breeched him in the way he had never even thought of. His every nerve ending there jumped to life with the sweet sensation. In just a few strokes Leon found himself unable to stop his hips from moving in his needy eager to find friction on the soft sheets below him.

"Ah no", firm hands wrapped around his hips to keep him in place. Relentless in his assault Gwaine pushed his tongue inside, deeper on a second long lick. The sweet sensation had Leon pant with need. He could not help the endless flow of soft moans tumbling from his lips. More he wanted… but the firm hold on his hips and the belt around his wrists stopped him from helping himself towards his release.

Lost to the powerful sensations the wicked tongue pulled out of him Leon was happy to let Gwaine spread his legs even further, so he could push inside even deeper. One more touch, and as the tongue retreated his joy ended. His whine at the unwanted emptiness met with a soft grin. "You should see yourself, spread out for me like this… so eager to have me buried inside of you."

Leon wanted to beg, but his voice came up short when two wax slick fingers pushed inside him as fast as they could go. The only sound he could manage was a cry of pure bliss the instant the fingers curled into the one spot he needed touched most of all.

The words of encouragement spoken in a deep voice were lost to him as his world reduced to the knowing push and pull inside of him. His toes curled in anticipation of his release, but instead Gwaine snuck a hand between his legs. Firm fingers pinched the base of his painfully aching length to stop the flood of his release with frustrating ease.

"Let's do that again…" To his frustration Gwaine continued to tease him after he deemed him calmed down enough. Slow licks alternated by deliberate touches and kisses of pure passion left Leon panting with his desperate need for release. Denied from tumbling over the edge time after time he could not keep inside his pleas to get send over the edge. Naughty compliments spoken in a husky voice tore him even further apart, "That's it, open up for me. I am going to take every inch of you… but when you're ready."

"Please… I am ready. Take me… take all of me…", his quiet moans did not go unheard, but Gwaine ignored them all the same in favour of taking him away from the edge once more. "Let me… I can't hold off…"

"Yes, you can, and you will", Gwaine encouraged.

Above his head the leather of the belt that locked him in place groaned as he pulled on his arms in a need to touch his lover. The inability to do so however had Leon turned on even more than he held possible. To know that he was at the utter mercy of a devilish tongue and skilled fingers no longer made him blush, but instead he writhed by the sheer pleasure his predicament brought him. Leon could not resist this, had wished for it in secret, but now that it was here it was in so many ways better than his dreams.

The sun peaked through the window, but while neither of the men noticed a new day had come something shifted all the same. Teasing touches and kisses faltered to make way for the passionate need to be joined.

"On your knees." Leon did not waste any time to obey the order. Firm hands grabbed a hold of his hips even as he crawled into action. Not even a breath passed until Gwaine pushed inside of him in one go, hard and fast in his eager to finally be touched himself. A shared groan escaped them at how easy Leon embraced every inch of his lover inside of him. He almost whined as Gwaine pulled out with a slow roll of his hips…

To his joy he was filled to the hilt again by one firm thrust. Faster and faster Gwaine thrust his hips against his, all pretence of his earlier teasing vanished. Any resemblance of control had made way for pure need. Leon answered each thrust with a sharp roll of his own hips, unable to do anything but welcome how the hardness burrowing into him caressed the hidden bundle of nerves hidden there on each stroke.

"So good… need more", Leon barely realised how his begs had turned to guttural moans of pleasure and how his every plea spurred his lover on to take him apart. Words of encouragement turned into filthy curses of raw want as Gwaine pounded into Leon with reckless abandon.

Even as the leather of the belt bit into his wrists each time when he strained against the bounds Leon did not feel it, nor did he even remotely care about it. With his world now reduced to the hard length pushing into him firmer on each thrust Leon could only curl his fingers around the leather to find something to hold on to while he waited for Gwaine's order.

"You have been so good, so obedient. Come for me… I want to feel you tighten around me. Do it… let go." The husky voice combined with one deep thrust inside of him had Leon come with a cry of relief. Through the haze of his powerful orgasm he felt Gwaine pound into him with a few more sharp, uncontrolled moves of his hips. Leon collapsed boneless on the bed as his friend came deep inside of him with a hoarse moan of his name… his hands still tied, but not for much longer…

* * *

A few days had passed when Leon sat on a sand dune to look over the sea. His thoughts strayed back to how much his life had changed. He could not even imagine a life without his best friend and lover anymore. The day he had left Camelot to go on this quest he had taken Gwaine's presence for granted, for they were knights and had sworn to it, but everything felt so different now. Unconscious of doing so Leon trailed one of his fingers over the still slightly red marks around his left wrist that marked how deep their bond of trust and love had gotten.

The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore calmed Leon down, just like they had done since Gwaine and he had arrived at the tower. One morning they had walked down the rocky path together to seek solace in the desolate plains. The background noise had suited their moods and for a long time they had enjoyed the companionable silence.

Eventually one shared look between them had torn down the walls they had put up to guard themselves. As their spoken emotions became sentences they turned into a flood of bad memories and shared pain. Their tears and shouts of angry frustration had healed some wounds, so had the arguments and the passionate love making afterwards.

On the nights they'd been unable to sleep they made love; sometimes unhurried as if they had all the time in the world and at other times frenzied and passionate in an effort to wipe away yet another nightmare. It had become an unspoken promise of comfort to curl up in the bed with their clothes left behind. Never before had Leon lived so far removed from the unwritten rules of propriety, but he found Gwaine's lack of shyness of his naked body was infectious and he could not object to how good it felt to lay so close together at night.

In spite of the forward steps they had taken Leon found himself at an odd sense of loss and sadness today. Somehow his blood seemed too cold and his mind too empty. As he sat in contemplation he spotted a herd of wild horses pass by a few hundred yards from the tower. Even from where he sat he recognized the large whip scars on the flank of the dark brown stallion that ran out at the front. Leon was glad to see the temperamental horse he had tended to back at the castle had somehow managed to escape. This wild herd surely suited it more than a life stuck in stables with men who held no patience or kindness for such noble creatures.

What saddened Leon though was that he could no longer call it to him with the gift he had shared with Kiran for just a short time. Throughout his life he either feared magic, or was supposed to… and now here he was, missing the sensation of the few days he held the power of the lands inside of him. The cup had ruled his destiny for long enough, so he should be glad Ylnethyr took its power from his veins, right?

Staring off into the distance Leon watched as the horses disappeared beyond his vision. The silence in his head grew heavy and lonely. No longer could he hear the ancient druids and their endless whispers. Even though he had barely understood what most of them said their steady presence had offered him a sense of more than just a man. The ancient tribe had spoken to him of destiny, but now that their prophecies had been fulfilled they had left him feeling bereft. Out here in the quiet of his own thoughts Leon felt more lost than he had in days for he had always needed a purpose for being…

"Speak to me." The offer to listen came with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Leon waited for Gwaine to sit down in the sand by his side. Not sure where to even begin he shrugged. The silence lingered while his friend waited for him to break it. Unable to stand it for any longer Leon looked at him. "I miss the voices."

"The druids?"

It made Leon smile how Gwaine followed his train of thought. "How can I mourn for something which was never even mine?"

"Because for a while it was…" The silence returned for a few moments, but in the company of his friend Leon found he could breathe again. "Magic however does not befit you in the long run. You are a man of action, someone who needs to serve his King… and who is born a knight of Camelot."

"Gwaine…", Leon turned his head to his friend to meet his eyes.

"No wait, let me finish. I know it won't be easy, but you know as well as I do that we have sworn to our duty and as such we must follow through. Together we started this quest at our King's command and together we must finish it, even if only to reassure ourselves we are still knights. I don't know why it took me so long to see, but Leon, if we don't find our way home then she will have won. Whatever awaits us back in Camelot we will face it together, just like we did her. Nothing can take us apart, not if we don't let it."

"Then we won't let it", Leon grinned wryly, sensing the still deep rooted anger at the injustice of her deeds in the man he loved. "But Gwaine, are you truly ready?"

"I will be on the morrow", the answer came with a naughty wink. "Camelot can wait for one more day while I lead their finest knight astray."

"You mean more than you already have?"

Their giggles as they tumbled like one into the sand were followed by moans of pleasure as they made love in the light of the sun that continued to change the Northern Lands. No future was ever set in stone, but their bond as knights and lovers had grown so strong that they had no doubt they would share it for as long as they drew breath.

 

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

_Three moons later…_

_The King woke under a starry night. Nearby the campfire crackled and he heard voices whisper into the night. Blinking open one sleepy eye he noticed that Gwaine and Leon sat together by the fire. Their backs were turned his way, but he did not need to see their faces to understand this was a private moment._

_Ever since his two knights had returned from the Northern Lands there was a change about them which went deeper than the bond most of his men shared. Before they had left on the quest Arthur had noticed how these two were the best of friends, it was why he had trusted them to watch out for the other while in the cold lands. Upon return no one missed the way they stood side by side as they told the story of their quest. As the two knights spoke of how rumours were just that and how the threat beyond it was now eliminated it was impossible to miss the way they each took over where the other faltered._

_Neither one of his two knights had come out and said what changed between them, not even Gwaine, which maybe was the most telling to Arthur of what had happened. This quest had not gone well, not for the knights involved. Between the lines he had recognized the hurt and pain only a traumatic experience could bring. Far too often he had seen it in his men not to realise his two finest had lived through their own clash with darkness. Arthur had no doubt on his mind they had only offered him the headlines, the answer to the questions that Camelot needed, and nothing more._

_Sure Gwaine still played the fool and he enjoyed to keep him on edge, it was who his bravest knight was. But in moments when the roguish knight believed no one paid attention he turned silent and absent, until Leon would whisper something into his ear or they shared a knowing glance. In turn the knight commander seemed more open, more easy going than he had ever been. Even so Arthur had begun to notice how he took strength from the man who seemed to have become more than a close friend._

_Yes, he had seen their glances and touches linger, more than once now. Merlin and some of the other knights had too. Rumours spread around the castle, some spoken in hushed whispers and others with a touch of disgust. As the King he knew he had a choice to make on how to end these rumours. In his experience the truth always lasted the longest, but did he dare ask for it when it had the potential to blow up in their faces?_

_"I have missed this, our friends and the good feeling of a signed treaty", Gwaine's whisper reached his ears._

_Arthur smiled at the way Leon pulled his friend closer. "It is good to be back home."_

_Their eyes locked into another wordless agreement. The reckless way they kissed with all the passion in the world confirmed to Arthur what he had seen. They were lovers! This was more even than he guessed at and yet somehow he knew the close circle of friends around the fire had already accepted the possibility._

_Some deemed the love between men wrong, or sinful. Arthur himself had only ever loved women, and one in particular. His own Guinevere was his first love and he would cherish her forever. It scared him how deeply he loved her…_

_Returning his attention to the kissing men he saw the truth. They loved with the same passion he had for his wife. This was not a one off, or a result of the mission. Sure the events they did not name had pushed them into it more deeply, but the connection had always been there, quiet and unyielding. Now it seemed it was what had saved them._

_"Will I ever sleep without her in my nightmares?"_

_Gwaine's frustrated sigh met with a kiss on his forehead. Arthur saw Leon grab a hand and place it on his clothed left thigh. Their eyes met in an understanding which made no sense to him._

_"Do you still miss everything it stands for?"_

_"Even down south it is all around us. I did not realise this at first, but if you watch the forest close enough you can sense it is out there."_

_Gwaine offered a slow nod, "Arthur may not see the beauty of it, but I want you to know that I will never fear any of what it means, should it return to our kingdom or not."_

_"But what about our vows and duty as knights?"_

_"Our beliefs do not change our loyalty to Camelot and our King. He may be a pain in the behind, but I honestly believe he is worth it. One day Arthur will open his eyes too, or so I am told."_

_Arthur could almost see the frown on Leon's face, "Who told you?"_

_"Afraid it's not my secret to tell. Trust me though…"_

_"Always."_

_The firm answer spoke volumes to Arthur. Though the confusing way they spoke about the secrets of lovers in cryptic sentences made his head spin. Between the lines however he had heard the one truth that mattered the most to him as a King. His two best knights had not wavered in their trust in him. They would follow him into battle if he asked them to and such loyalty was worthy of him returning the favour._

_He waited for the lovers to kiss and got up. Careful not to make a sound Arthur walked over to his knights. Still in silence he crouched down next to them and the fire in the hope to startle them out of their embrace. Typically only Leon had the decency to blush while Gwaine mock glared at him._

_"Next time, kiss more quiet", Arthur winked at him._

_The instant the words had left his mouth he regretted them, because Gwaine just did as asked with a smirk. "Better?"_

_Arthur rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. All the same he smiled with a nod to Leon. "I may not understand your choice, but I am happy for you… both of you."_

_"Thank you", Leon said softly while Gwaine held out his arm to speak out the same sentiment without words. As Arthur clasped his wrist in silent understanding their friends joined them. The rain of congratulations and shared jokes of "finally" between the close knit circle of friends made it clear life had turned back to normal… or at least until the next quest._


End file.
